The Awakening Part II: The Mind's Eye
by Frostbreaker
Summary: A young man has traveled all over Johoto in hopes to one day best the Elite Four...but does fate have other plans for him? As the fate bestowed upon him unfolds, he may find it is more than he wished for...or wanted. T rating for violence, use of alcohol, strong language, and some suggestive sexual situations.
1. Ch 1: That Which Should Be

**A/N: Hey there...Frostbreaker here with Part II of the "Second Chance" storyline. Things are going to change, but in a good way. As always, please R&R and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own any of the characters or original story elements associated with the Pokemon series, manga, or game. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 1: That Which Should Be

Life has a funny way of evening things out. I mean look at me: I'm smart, athletic, decent-looking, and well-educated.

The only thing I had to sacrifice to get all these was normality.

My name's Rick. Not Ricky, not Ricardo...Rick. I was born with ocular polychromia, which means my eyes are multiple colors...and my two eyes' colors don't match each other. Not so bad, right? Problem is, my hair is also different. I was born with multi-hued hair that changes color throughout the seasons. Needless to say, these two conditions warranted multiple trips to the doctor's office for me, as I was an oddity in a lot of ways.

Physically, I was average. Muscle mass was good, body temperature was always stable, brain activity was above average, but nothing to be concerned about. Yes, beyond my obvious visible traits, I was physically healthy.

Non-physically, not so much.

From a young age, I'd known that something was different about me. I used to think I was special, but that wasn't the truth. No...I was just different. Whereas most kids that went on their Pokemon journeys would have to take the time to learn about their partners and get to know how to communicate with them non-verbally, I was weird in that respect.

I could understand Pokemon.

Since Pokemon weren't as judgmental as humans, I often spent my free time with them...which only made the hazing I got in school worse. I had rumors following me everywhere...some good or funny, and some not-so-good. Regardless, I plugged away at school and got exemplary marks, but only because I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

As soon as I turned twelve, I left on my journey. Sure, it was two or three years later than most kids, but only because I had things to take care of before I left. First of all I needed to be sure my dad would be okay, but I also wanted to find my own Pokemon partner. You see, my ability to communicate with Pokemon gave me the chance to form a friendship with one, and allowed me to not only choose my own partner, but for him or her to choose me as well.

That's how I met Osiris.

Osiris was a Houndour that I had met during my time playing outside in the woods surrounding New Bark Town, and he quickly realized there was something different about me. He was apprehensive at first – as a Pokemon _should _be around a human – but once he realized I wasn't going to hurt him or catch him, he warmed up to me really fast. One day when we were in the forest relaxing, he commented – seemingly to himself – that sometimes he wished I could understand him. Imagine his surprise when I answered that I _could _in fact understand him. I won't bore with details, but this quickly made us closer and when I told him I was leaving one day on a Pokemon journey, he instantly volunteered to come with me.

* * *

Throughout my travels, I'd caught four other Pokemon in all, using the same technique I'd used with Osiris. This proved difficult however, because I needed a psychic type to balance out my group, and the one I was striving for the most was a Ralts. The reason this was difficult was because Ralts were so afraid of humans, and so while I knew I could find them outside of the Ilex forest near Goldenrod City, this meant I still had to be very patient.

About a week into my search, however, I'd hit the jackpot.

I had heard somewhere that Ralts were attracted to positive emotions, so more often than not, I would camp out on Route 34 and just enjoy myself, projecting those happy-happy thoughts all around us. Osiris and my other partners helped a lot, and more often than not we would just have a bonfire and enjoy the night air.

My four other partners were Gracia, Tomel, Lidia, and Zane. Gracia was a Pidgeotto that I'd met in the forests surrounding home, and after feeding her a few times when she got curious, she chose to join me. Tomel was a Haunter that always loved to mess around; I caught him in the Sprout Tower after he bet me I couldn't, and after that he shrugged and said, "You win some, you lose some." Lidia was a Croconaw that I had found as an egg. After watching the egg for a week or so to see if it would be claimed, I assumed it was abandoned and took it with me. Lastly was Zane, an Ivysaur. I'd gotten him in a trade from a friend of mine, who'd asked for an Abra in return for Zane. Luckily, I'd just caught an Abra, and so I traded without delay.

However that left me without a psychic-type, so now I was back on Route 34 looking for one.

The past few days I'd had some luck though, as I would catch glimpses of a Ralts' head gem from behind a rock or in some grass. This made it very clear to me that a Ralts _was_ curious enough to get that close, but not enough to actually approach...which meant I'd have to take matters into my own hands.

Tonight was like most other nights as I settled down with a roaring fire before us, courtesy of Osiris. The Houndour took his place upon a high rock along with Zane, the two overlooking the campsite in case any dangerous territorial Pokemon came along. Gracia lay in my lap as I preened the feathers she couldn't reach...which left Lidia and Tomel to play near the lake. Even as I tended to the bird-Pokemon, I kept my eyes open for a glimpse of the Ralts...and it didn't take long before I saw its head gem behind some tall grass.

I decided that five days of playing hide-and-seek was enough, so I cleared my throat as I prepared to speak to it. "You know, I know you're there. Your head gem is sticking out of the grass." At this, the gem disappeared into the grass as the creature squeaked in surprise. I chuckled and shook my head. "You don't have to be afraid. I have a ghost-type partner, so if I wanted to hurt you, I could have. I've actually been looking for you."

"_You've been looking for me?"_ said a young-sounding girl's voice inside my head.

I assumed it could only be the Ralts, so I nodded. "I have. Let's just say I haven't been camping out here for the past week just because the weather is nice." I then produced a small bowl of assorted berries. "Here, I gathered these for you."

She approached, albeit cautiously. I handed the bowl to Gracia and the Pidgeotto took it in her mouth. The bird-Pokemon then waddled over to the small psychic-type and set the bowl down in front of her. "Here, eat up. You must be hungry."

The Ralts looked at the bowl suspiciously for a moment before pulling out an Oran berry and biting into it. The juice exploded around the sides of her mouth, and I noticed a small smile appearing as she ate. She quickly finished the berry before looking up at me in confusion. _"Why? Why do this?"_

I shrugged. "Well I'll be honest with you...I need a psychic-type on my team." This caused her to shrink in fear, so I shook my head. "I'm not going to capture you against your will, so you don't need to be afraid."

"_What do you mean 'against my will'?" _the Ralts projected.

I responded, "Just what I said...I'm not going to catch you against your will. I'm asking you to come with me, not making you."

The Ralts tilted her head to the side and shuffled over to me with the bowl, until she was standing right in front of me. _"You look different than most humans. Your eyes are really pretty."_

I chuckled. "Well humans don't think so. As far as humans go, I'm just weird-looking. That's why I try and make friends with Pokemon more than humans."

"_That must be hard. Most Pokemon don't trust humans."_ she replied.

I shook my head. "It's easier for me than you might think. Being able to understand Pokemon's speech helps."

The Ralts looked to Gracia, who was nestled beside me. The Pidgeotto nodded. "He can. I don't know how, but he can understand all of us."

"How?" the Ralts asked, now speaking to me normally.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was born this way." I then put my fingers to my mouth and whistled loudly, causing the other four Pokemon to gather around me. "Anyway, this is the rest of my group." I motioned to each one. "This is Gracia, Tomel, Lidia, Zane, and Osiris. Can I know your name?"

The Ralts smiled and nodded softly. "My name is Ada."

I smiled. "That's a pretty name. Well Ada, I'll ask formally now – I need a psychic-type on my team, and I'd like if you'd fill the spot. You can ask any one of my partners here, and they'll all agree that you'll be in good hands. I take care of my friends and your happiness and safety comes before anything else. Would you come with us please?"

Ada looked all of us over before looking back to me with a smile. "I think I will."

I held a Pokeball out to her. "Well, all you have to do is press the button. I'll let you right back out afterward." She nodded and did as I said by pressing the button, then disappeared in a flash of red light into the open ball. The ball only rocked once before it "ding-ed", then I pressed the button and let her back out in a flash of white light. When she fully materialized, I smiled. "Welcome to the family, Ada."

She looked up at me and I could just barely see a crimson eye from behind her green hair. She smiled before nodding. "Thank you..."

"Rick." I answered. I motioned to the rest of them. "They all call me by my name, so I'm not going to have you calling me 'master' or anything like that, okay?"

She nodded. "I'd prefer that, I think. 'Master' just sounds so..."

"Coarse." I offered. Ada nodded again with a smile before looking at the bowl of berries, then to me. I laughed. "I got those for you, you don't have to ask. Go ahead, eat your fill." I pulled four miniature berry tree pots off of my bag. "With these, I can grow berries no matter where we go. We'll always have food so long as we're careful not to eat too many and we always have some sun for them."

The Ralts took a pot in her hands and examined it. "The things humans think of..."

She handed it back to me and I nodded. "Yeah. Well anyway, you should go ahead and eat and then we'll get some sleep. We're heading to Blackthorn City tomorrow, but we're going to walk there so that you all can get plenty of training in." I then pointed at Lidia. "And we need to find a way to train you to be more resilient against electricity. Clair is famous for equipping her dragon Pokemon with electric moves."

"Okay daddy!" the Croconaw answered with a smile.

Ada looked at me with confusion. "Daddy?"

I chuckled nervously. "Well I _did_ hatch her and raise her...so makes sense that she thinks of me as her father."

"What happens when she evolves and gets bigger than you?" Ada asked.

I shrugged. "Well I've already held off on evolving all of my partners, so that they can learn new moves faster. When I feel the time is right, I'll let that happen. I'll admit it'll be new being called 'dad' by a giant alligator, but I'm sure I can get over it." I then placed my hands behind my head and sighed as I lay down against my rolled-up sleeping bag. "Well, we should all get to sleep, as we have a lot of work to do tomorrow. So get some rest." With that I closed my eyes and slipped off into sleep.

* * *

Some time later, I was awakened by the talking of Osiris and Ada. At first the words were kind of fuzzy, but as I listened to their hushed voices, the words became clearer until I could hear the conversation.

"So have you told him yet?" Ada asked.

"No, I haven't." Osiris responded. "And I'm not sure it's the right time. This kind of thing needs to be handled delicately."

I heard a sigh and then Ada saying, "Well he _obviously_ already knows he's different somehow. What's the harm in telling him the truth?"

I decided enough was enough and I opened my eyes, looking towards the two voices and finding the two Pokemon pretending to be asleep. I rolled my eyes and spoke, "I know you two are awake...I just heard you talking. You going to be dishonest about that too?"

Osiris groaned and sat up with an ashamed expression. "Rick...I'm sorry. I would have told you the truth sooner, but I just didn't know how."

I yawned and sat myself up against the rock behind me. "Well now's as good a time as any, because I know something's up. So...how exactly _am_ I different?"

The Houndour looked to Ada, so she turned to me and sighed. "Being able to speak to Pokemon is a rare gift, Rick. It's not coincidence that your hair and eyes are different either...those are a physical mark of what you are."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what's that? What am I?"

"You're an Awakened." Osiris answered plainly.

"Umm...okay, what's that?" I asked, now confused by the new term.

I heard shuffling from behind me as Gracia fluttered down beside me. "You remember hearing about that man in Cianwood, right? The one that lives with Pokemon?" I nodded, so she continued with, "Well...he's also an Awakened."

I raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Okay, but one thing that sets the two of us apart is that he can use Aura and I can't. I've been traveling with all of you for almost ten years...I think that's something I would have noticed."

"Each Awakened has access to a different ability. He can use Aura...while you can likely use something different. Those powers are usually unlocked during times of extreme duress." Ada explained.

"Ah." I deadpanned. "So all I have to do is be put in a life-or-death situation and my arms might catch fire, right?"

"Or you might cause a thunderstorm, or you could psychically pick up a boulder and throw it. Just like Pokemon types, there are many different ways your power as an Awakened can manifest." Ada explained further.

I nodded. "Well I think we should probably go see this guy before heading to Blackthorn then. I'd like to hear from another of these 'Awakened' people just what the hell is going on." I then waggled a finger. "I guess until I meet him I can handle things...I just don't need anymore surprises, that's all."

"Surprise!" screamed a voice from in front of me, accompanied by a flash of light. I fell back against the rock and bumped my head, grumbling as I held my now aching cranium. I then opened my eyes to see a small floating greenish Pokemon with large blue eyes. She glanced around before clapping happily. "Haha, I got to you first! Taika owes me a Rowap Berry!"

Just then another flash of light blinded me, only this time revealing two Pokemon I _did_ recognize: a Mew and a Mewtwo.

The Mew floated away from its larger companion and crossed its little arms. "You got lucky, Celebi."

The Mewtwo shook its head before looking to me, seemingly appraising me. "You must be wondering why we're here." I just nodded as my mouth hung open. "Well," he started, "our job is as a sort of 'welcoming party' for the new Awakened Ones that are born into our world. Lord Lugia would have done it himself but as you can imagine, it would be rather hard for him to be stealthy with his large form. Besides, Timothy Maxwell would like to meet you, and has asked us personally to invite you to his home."

I pointed a finger at my chest as I stuttered out, "H-h-he wants to m-meet _me_?"

The Mew nodded. "Mmhmm! He's heard a lot about you and your compassion for Pokemon. You're the kind of trainer that he likes, which is good."

I finally composed myself and nodded. "Umm...okay. Before we go any further, let me just say that it's _awesome_ to meet all of you." They all nodded, so I continued. "And it's funny that you all would suggest that, because I was actually thinking about going to see him before I headed to Blackthorn."

Celebi giggled and nodded. "That's great, because we can take you to see him right now!"

"Wait, now? As in _now_ now?" I dumbly asked.

She nodded with a smile. "Yep! Just put your partners in their Pokeballs and we'll get going!" I shrugged and did as she said, then stood up and gathered my things. I finished clipping my Pokeballs to my belt and nodded. "All set then? Good...just stand right there."

The three Legendaries took places around me, but before anything could happen the Mewtwo tapped me on the shoulder, so I looked at him. "I'll warn you that this is going to feel very strange...and you can probably expect to lose your dinner when we arrive."

"What do you me-" I started to say, just before the world disappeared.

* * *

It's a weird thing to teleport across such a large distance. Imagine the feeling of being squeezed through a pipe, but it doesn't hurt. Now imagine that your stomach is doing backflips the entire time. All of this happened within a second or so, and when we arrived at wherever we were, I realized that the Mewtwo was right...

Goodbye dinner.

I stumbled over to a bush and started retching until my stomach had expelled its contents. I felt the Mewtwo's three-fingered hand pat my back as I did so. "It's okay...every human does that the first time." He then helped me up and raised his eyeridge. "Better?" I nodded. "Very well, follow me."

We walked over to the only house up on this hilltop or plateau or whatever it was. It was large and painted a soft cyan, with white windows and doors.

When we got to the front door, Celebi put her hand in front of me. "Wait here. Timothy's friends are a little protective of him, and might attack you if you startle them in the middle of the night."

I nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll wait here then." She nodded and the three went inside. I stepped a distance away from the house next to a full-size berry tree and went about releasing all of my partners.

Osiris sniffed the air before grimacing. "Ugh...what smells like sick?"

I sighed as I leaned against the tree, pointing to the collection of bushes a few dozen feet away. "That would be my dinner in the bushes over there. Humans aren't made to teleport."

This elicited laughs and giggles from all of them, but they all were cut short when the door opened again. Stepping out in front of us was a Feraligatr, a Charizard, and a very groggy looking man.

The man yawned and sighed as he looked at Celebi. "You couldn't have waited until morning?"

"Why put off until tomorrow what you can get done today?" she remarked.

The man – who I assume _must_ be Timothy Maxwell – walked over to me slowly. His hair was a mixture of platinum and lavender, and his eyes matched. He stopped in front of me with the Feraligatr and Charizard flanking him. "So...you must be Rick, right?" I nodded and he extended his hand. "I'm Timothy Maxwell. It's a pleasure to meet you, Rick..."

"Childs." I answered.

"Rick Childs..." he mused. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir. Since you're here, I take it you've already been told what you are. Well I'm going to tell you a little more about yourself and your reason for being here."

"Well I'm here to learn more about-" I started before being cut off.

"I'm not talking about being here in Cianwood," he answered, "I mean here on this world. The reason for the Awakened are to act as a liaison between Pokemon and humans. There are comparatively few Awakened in the world compared to normal humans, and our job is to make sure that Pokemon are treated fairly and are protected." He then gestured to the three Legendaries. "Our more important job, however, is to protect and watch out for the Sacred Ones of the world. Each one of them has a job in this world, whether it be controlling rainfall, creation of land, or even the fabric of space. If they are captured by a trainer, it could cause global catastrophe. Our job as Awakened is to stop that, by any means necessary. For the time being, you'll need to rely on your partners." Black fire then crawled up his arms, which I recognized as aura. "But when your power awakens, you will be able to help them." He then looked nervous. "There is _one_ other thing..."

"Timothy, come back to bed." called a feminine voice from the house. The door opened and even in the darkness, I could see the tall form of a Blaziken approaching. As she got closer, however, I could see she was _very _different from a normal Blaziken.

Mr. Maxwell pointed to the Blaziken with a sheepish smile. "Umm yeah..._that_ comes with being an Awakened."

It took a second for the thought to hit me, and I shook my head. "Wait a minute, that's _never_ happened to any of my partners. I'm pretty sure I'd notice something like that."

He shrugged. "It only seems to happen when you can both understand your friends _and _use your Awakened power. Since you haven't discovered yours yet, that's why your partners all look 'normal'."

The Blaziken came up beside Mr. Maxwell and looked up at me. "Wow, you're tall." I ran my eyes quickly over her figure before she snapped her...wait, five fingers? I looked at her face and she smirked. "Eyes up here, buddy."

As I looked over the group, I noticed that the Blaziken wasn't the only one that looked different. The Feraligatr was just as tall as normal, but had a more humanoid shape that allowed him to stand up straight, the Charizard being the same. Both still had long claws, tails, and elongated snouts however, so it was clear that they _were_ Pokemon.

I looked back to Mr. Maxwell. "So when my powers are unlocked..." I pointed to Osiris.

The man nodded with a sigh. "Him too. I'll tell you right away that a lot of the Pokemon I kept left when they heard about it. If you're really the good trainer I think you are, you'll still give them the choice though."

"Yeah, I'm _not_ going to be okay with that." said a gravelly voice from behind me.

I turned and looked at Tomel, who was frowning. "So..."

He nodded. "Sorry bud, but I like my body...or lack thereof."

I sighed and nodded back. "Well it's been a hell of a journey, Tomel." Without hesitation, I unsnapped his Pokeball from my waist and crushed it in my hand, releasing him of my possession. I then reached out and took his shadowy hand in my own. "You take care of yourself."

The Haunter smirked. "Please, I got this. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll bump into each other again." And with that, he floated away into the night.

"Well...that sucked." said Mr. Maxwell's voice from behind me.

I turned and sighed. "Yeah, that blows. I guess it could have been worse though." I then turned to the rest of my partners with a question in their eyes, and they all shook their heads as they took places next to me. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks guys."

Mr. Maxwell then motioned to the house. "I've got a huge guestroom you all can stay in for the night. I'll contact Lord Lugia, Lord Latios, and Lady Latias tomorrow so you can meet all of them. Sound good?"

I nodded. "It does. Lady Celebi caught me just as I was getting ready to go back to sleep, so I am kinda tired."

He shot a look at Celebi. "You know for a master of time, you sure have bad timing."

"Hey, ease up or you'll wake up in a child's body." the time-Pokemon retorted with a mischievous grin.

Timothy then inclined his head to his home. "Come on, I'll show all of you to your room."

* * *

The house was _much_ larger inside than the outside would suggest, but only because it was a split-level that was built into the bedrock of the plateau...and he wasn't kidding when he said the guestroom was huge. The bed in it was twice the size of any bed I'd seen before, and the room was large enough to have a party in.

Timothy turned to me as he stood by the door. "Well, bathroom is down the hall with the blue door and kitchen is back the way we came. Feel free to help yourself to a beer or some berries. You need anything or are you good?"

I shrugged. "I guess that's it. Thanks a lot for doing this."

He shook his head with a smile. "It's cool. We Awakened take care of our own. If you need anything, just talk to Tara. She's the Umbreon that you saw in the family room. She stays up pretty much all night and is friendly, so don't worry about approaching her."

I nodded. "Well thanks a lot. I guess I'll see all of you in the morning then, huh?"

"You will. Get a good sleep...tomorrow you start your life as an Awakened." Timothy responded before closing the door.

I sighed and whipped off my shirt and pants before donning my pajamas. I then turned to my partners. "So, who wants the bed?"

I kinda wish I knew what was inside Pokeballs, because all but Ada and Lidia pressed the button on their Pokeballs and vanished inside them. Ada I hadn't known, but Lidia always took to sleeping with me, much like a human child would their parent. I shrugged and lay down in the bed, on top of the covers because of how warm a night it was. Lidia took her place beside me and snuggled into my grasp while Ada sat on the floor.

"Oops...guess you need help, huh?" I whispered. The Ralts nodded, so I reached my hand down and let her grab on before lifting her up with ease and placing her beside me. Surprisingly, she settled against me without hesitation, and almost instantly fell asleep.

The Croconaw hugged me tightly in her stubby arms and grinned. "I always knew you were special, daddy."

I chuckled. "Well that means a lot, sweetheart. Go to sleep now...we've got a lot to do tomorrow."

She nodded and settled against me, the rhythmic beating of my heart lulling her to sleep like it always did. As I lay there in the silence that filled the room, I reflected on the day. One day had changed my entire outlook on life...and not necessarily in a bad way. I had gained a great deal, but also lost a friend. Nonetheless, things were heading in what I thought were a good direction. With this in mind, I closed my eyes and slipped off into peaceful slumber.


	2. Ch 2: Reversal

**A/N: Hey there everyone, Frostbreaker is back again with another chapter! Thanks for being so patient. As always, please R&R and let me know what you thought.**

**To spacecowboy2011 – Well I appreciate your review as always, and am pleasantly surprised that you're already so into this story. You will find that things will progress slowly at first, mostly with character development and whatnot. Nonetheless, you will be entertained, I am sure.**

**To Shadow Cloud 5283 – It will get really good, and you're going to like it. That's not a speculation, it's a truth. :D**

**To Geefriend – I never said that Tim wasn't still a protagonist, and never said that Rick was the _main_ protagonist either. Patience, young sir...all will be revealed in time.**

**As far as my characters, there is a philosophical reason for that. In the world, there are three kinds of people: those that deny their scars, those that let them define who they are, and those that accept them and move beyond them. We all have scars, my friend...some are just better at hiding them than others.**

**To wolfoftheabyss5 – You can do all that stuff. Anyone can be a great writer if they really want to be. It just takes a large amount of empathy and a vivid imagination to be one. Practice and don't lose hope, and one day people everywhere could be excitedly waiting for a book from you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or original story elements associated with the Pokemon series, manga, or game. All rights go to their respective owners. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Reversal

I woke up feeling very refreshed for the first time in a long time. I mean, I'd like to consider myself a roughneck when it came to traveling, but nothing quite replaces a real bed. As I slipped out of bed and made my way to the washroom to clean up, I realized something else:

Hot running water is a godsend.

I took a nice long shower seeing as how it was only 5:AM, and enjoyed every second of it. Later today it would be back to traveling, but for now I was enjoying a little rest and relaxation...and oh, was I going to milk it for all it was worth.

On my way back to the room, I nearly fell on top of a smaller figure as it wandered down the hall.

"Hey, watch it!" the voice growled.

I braced myself against the wall and let my eyes adjust, seeing a turquoise body with a bright red feather on the head...a Sneasel. I looked at the Pokemon and bowed my head. "I'm really sorry about that. Are you okay?"

Bright red eyes looked up at me and it sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine." The Sneasel – who I assumed was female by the tone of the voice – gasped when she saw me and immediately smiled. "Wait, you're Timothy's guest! Umm...Rick, right?"

I nodded. "Yep, that's me. What's your name?"

She followed me to my room with an excited bounce in her step. "My name's Darcy! Wow, it's so nice to meet another Awakened finally."

I turned around to respond but stopped at what I saw. Now that my depth perception was accurate due to the light, I saw that Darcy was at least four and a half feet tall, as opposed to the two feet her kind normally was. She also had ten fingers and ten toes, as opposed to just four of each. Lastly, she had a massive pink scar that ran diagonally across her chest.

It was only about twenty seconds later that I realized I'd been staring at her, but she apparently had a good sense of humor because she just giggled. "Yeah, that's the same reaction most humans have when they see me for the first time...or any of the rest of Timothy's friends."

I scratched the back of my head nervously. "Yeah...sorry about that."

The Sneasel shrugged. "No big deal. At least you didn't point and scream or anything."

"Mmm...who's that, daddy?" called Lidia from behind me.

As I expected, Darcy stared at me with a wry grin. "She calls you daddy? That sounds kinda dirty if you ask me."

I shook my head with a smile. "Nah, it's not like that. I raised her from an egg, so she _is_ kinda like a daughter to me. She calls me daddy and I call her sweetheart, cupcake, pumpkin, dearheart, or any other term of endearment I can think of to let her know I love her."

"Gay!" quipped a voice from the hallway, and I looked up just in time to see a Weavile walk by with a smirk.

"And that," the Sneasel breathed out, "would be my brother."

I chuckled and turned to Lidia and Ada, motioning to Darcy. "Girls, this is Darcy. Darcy, this is Lidia and Ada." The Ralts quickly shied away behind me, and I reached behind to stroke her soft hair. "Ada, what's wrong?"

"S-s-she's a d-dark-type..." came the Ralts' frightened reply.

The Sneasel grinned and shook her head. "You don't have to worry about me. I might be a little rough around the edges, but I'd never intentionally hurt anyone...unless we're battling. Since we're not battling, you don't have any reason to be afraid of me, I promise."

"Well," whispered Ada, "you don't _seem _like a bad Pokemon."

I gently pulled Ada by the hand around to my side. "It's because she's not. I promise, you're safe."

As Ada looked up at Darcy, the Sneasel smiled a fanged grin. "Wow, she's a cutie." At this, the Ralts blushed. "How long have the two of you been together?"

"Just since last night, actually." I responded.

Darcy pursed her lips and nodded. "Wow...you must be something to get her to trust you in just one night."

I shrugged. "I've actually been tracking her for about a week though, so she already knew about me beforehand." I ran my fingers through Ada's hair and she smiled up at me. "I then told her that I needed a psychic for my team and asked her if she wanted to come. She accepted, and here we are."

The Sneasel smiled at this. "I see why Timothy likes you. He gave us all the same kind of choice. Technically, we're all 'captured' by him...but also free to leave at any time. I'm glad that he's not the only one like that."

I shrugged again. "It's not the most popular choice as a trainer, but it's one that's served me well. Because of it, I have six..." I trailed off and sighed, "well..._five _friends."

Darcy nodded and placed a clawed hand on my knee. "Yeah, Tara told me about your buddy Tomel. Well if it makes you feel any better, the Pokemon that live here now are all that's left out of over a hundred. We're the only ones that, after given a choice and being told how we would change, chose to stay. Like you said, it's not popular, but it is better."

I patted the Sneasel on the shoulder and nodded. "Thanks...I appreciate that." I then realized the differences between her and her brother. "Wait...why aren't you a Weavile like your brother?"

Darcy shrugged as she hopped onto the bed beside me. "I don't know...just never have seen the reason for it. The only reason a Sneasel will evolve is for survival or to find a mate. We're taken care of and protected here, so that cuts survival out..."

"And a mate?" I asked incredulously.

She shrugged. "I don't know...I haven't really found someone I'm interested in. I mean the only ones I'm really close to around here are Timothy, my brother, and Tessa, the Blaziken. Timothy's just a good friend though, like another brother. I just can't see him that way." She then ran her hand over the scar that adorned her chest as she pulled out a glittering gray item – a Razor Claw. "Besides...my trainer before Tim told me that I should only evolve when I'm really ready for it...and I just don't feel it's the right time."

"Timothy's not your first trainer?" I asked Darcy.

The Sneasel shook her head with a sad sigh. "Me and my brother's first trainer died up on Mount Silver due to a Skarmory's attack. Tim took us in a few weeks later and we've been with him ever since." I patted her shoulder softly and she smiled at me. "It's okay. It'll always hurt to talk about, but I've moved on. He wouldn't want my brother and I to dwell on his death." Seemingly revitalized, the Sneasel hopped up with a clap of her hands. "So, who's hungry?"

* * *

The seven of us all headed downstairs for some breakfast, and I was pleased to find that our host had provided. The kitchen was abuzz with activity as Timothy, the Charizard, Tessa, and a woman I didn't recognize all prepared a large breakfast for the entire household, which was about thirty Pokemon and two humans. While we patiently waited, my partners and I mulled about the ground floor, meeting all of the residents. It appears that Timothy was also involved with a Gardevoir – who was very..._endowed_ in addition to being a shiny. I spoke with her as we waited and learned the ins and outs of Pokemon society...only to find that things weren't so different from humans. The only difference was that apparently Pokemon society was polygamous for males...which was a little off-putting to say the least. I mean it was enough for me to know that a human was openly romantic with a Pokemon...but knowing that the relationship actually involved three kinda rubbed me the wrong way. Nonetheless, it answered some questions I had been asking myself, and I now had a better understanding of the morals and values of Pokemon civilization.

I met with the rest of Timothy's "family" as well, noticing that all but a few were anthropomorphic in physique. This included the Umbreon and a Magnetric, which both kept their fur and colors, but their body had been molded into a more humanoid appearance. It didn't help my situation that none of them wore clothes, save for the Gardevoir...and that they were _obviously_ female.

Anyhow, as we ate the lavish breakfast that was prepared for us, I chatted with the different Pokemon, as well as Timothy. I learned quite a bit about Timothy's ideals, the different things they'd been through, and the different people and Pokemon they'd met.

And I thought I'd been through a lot.

Timothy had fallen down a mountain and gained amnesia, he'd been shot, beat up, and harassed numerous times by Team Rocket (those morons are still around?). I mean damn...and yet he still is able to wear a smile on his face. What a trooper.

As the place was being cleared up though, I was talking in private with Timothy about some things, and somehow the subject of his...erm, relationships came up.

"I just don't really get it though. I mean, they're _Pokemon_, dude." I argued.

He shrugged. "You obviously missed out on the truth about what you are then. Let's just say it helped me." He could tell I was confused, so he continued. "Well...how do you think the Awakened Ones are the way they are? They're not just special humans, that much I can promise you. We're natural hybrids with both Pokemon and human blood running in our veins." I gasped and he nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, bet you didn't know that, did you?" He then slung an arm around my shoulder. "Look man, all I'm saying is keep an open mind. Stop thinking about them as _just_ Pokemon...because if you actually take the time to do so, you'll find we're a lot more alike than you think."

I looked over at my group and sighed. "Well I mean the only females I have are Gracia, Lidia, and Ada. Ada's too young, and Lidia's like a daughter to me...so that just leaves Gracia. Problem is, I just can't see her that way...ever."

"And why not?" Timothy asked, a little offended.

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't mean it like that, Timothy. We're like brother and sister. See, I never had a sibling of my own when I was little, so I bonded with Gracia that way. I'm pretty sure that incest is still frowned upon in Pokemon society, so I'm sure she would agree with me."

The lavender-platinum-haired man shrugged and nodded. "Well I guess that makes sense. Guess you better take good care of that Ralts then. Gardevoir make great companions, romantically or not. Either way, she's going to be a great asset and friend to you, so make sure you love her and care for her."

My eyes followed the shiny Gardevoir as she walked by and I inclined my head to her. "If Ada looks like that, I'm sure I could make an exception."

Timothy chuckled and patted my shoulder. "Care comes first...and I'm pretty sure that when she finally evolves, how she looks won't matter. The Ralts' evolutionary line has a penchant for choosing worthy trainers, so if she willingly came with you, she really trusts and likes you. Keep that in mind."

I grimaced and sighed. "I can't say I see it happening, but I guess I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. I'll keep an open mind then...just in case."

"Good man." he replied. A knock at the front door caused him to stand up and he motioned for me to follow. "Come on...my friends have arrived."

I stood as well and followed him to the front door, only for it to be thrown open as a red and white blur tackled him to the ground. He just chuckled and stroked the back of a Latias.

I looked down at him and asked, "Is this a regular occurrence?"

The two got up and he nodded. "It's an 'always' occurrence...and I love it." He then leaned over and kissed the Pokemon on its cheek, which caused her to purr cutely. Tim pointed at me. "Trish, meet Rick. Rick, this is Trisha."

"Is he...?" Trisha asked, which prompted a nod from Timothy. The eon Pokemon then turned to me with a smile, extending her small hand to shake mine. "Well, it's nice to meet another of the Awakened. It's a pleasure, Rick. Sorry my brother couldn't be here but he's...busy."

Timothy looked at the Latias with a raised eyebrow. "Misty?" She nodded, which caused him to smile. "Good for him. Anyway, has Vince arrived?" Trisha nodded to this as well, so Timothy used his arm to beckon me and my group as he walked out the door. "Follow me. He'll want to meet you."

* * *

When I arrived outside behind the house – which was very..._secluded_ – I saw waiting for me a Pokemon I'd only dreamed about.

Lugia.

Yes, the Lord of the Seas itself was standing before me with a smile on its face. Giddiness filled me and I couldn't help but clap my hands excitedly like a little kid, which only caused the Legendary to smirk and look down at Timothy.

Tim turned to me after I'd finished and said, "Oookay...if you're through acting like a fool, I'd like you to meet Lord Lugia, Guardian of the Whirl Islands."

I turned towards the large Legendary and bowed slightly with a hand on my chest before standing. It looked down at me with a smile and nodded. "Greetings, young one. I am pleased to meet another of the Awakened. It is an honor."

"Oh no, the honor is _definitely _mine!" I exclaimed. "I mean I'm meeting Lord Lugia! Oh, this is just incred-"

I was cut off by an elbow to my ribs, and looked to see Timothy glaring at me. "Dude, chill out. Respect and admiration is understandable, but right now you're just acting like a tool. If you want to show him your respect, listen to what he has to say and try not to squeal like a fangirl anymore."

"Hey, I did _not _squeal." I retorted angrily.

I felt a tugging at the hemline of my pants and looked to see Lidia looking up at me. "Umm daddy...you did squeal a teensy-weensy bit..."

I huffed in annoyance. "_Thanks..._I love you too, Lidia."

"This Croconaw calls you 'daddy'?" Lord Lugia's deep voice asked.

I turned to him and nodded. "I've raised her from an egg, and she sees me as her parent. Logically we both know that we're different species, but I see her as my daughter as well, so species doesn't really matter to me. I'm her father and she's my little girl."

"Hmm..." the Guardian hummed to himself, "this would be a first that I've experienced. I cannot say I do not approve, however. This goes far beyond any relationship with a Pokemon I have seen before."

I raised an eyebrow. "What about Timothy? He's with Tessa and that Gardev-"

"Geanne...her name's Geanne." Timothy added forcefully.

I nodded. "Right."

Lord Lugia nodded with a smile. "This is true, but the bond between parent and child is stronger than the bond between two mates could ever be. You see, mates may come and go because of differences...but the love between a child and his or her parent is unconditional and eternal."

Timothy nodded in agreement. "So you see, you already see her as more than _just_ a Pokemon, don't you?"

I looked down at the Croconaw and gazed into her ruby-red eyes. A strong protective instinct suffused me, along with the feeling of unbridled love. I would do anything for her...I would die for her. I looked up at Timothy and Lord Lugia and nodded. "She means everything to me. She's more important than my own life."

"How then can you not see Pokemon as the same as a human? That would be hypocritical of your bond with young Lidia." the Legendary responded.

I realize I'd been caught, and nodded softly. "You're right. I guess I just didn't want to believe it before is all. We _are_ the same...and I hope that one day I can show the rest of the world that."

Timothy smiled warmly and patted my shoulder. "You're a true Awakened now. Welcome to the family, man."

I chuckled and nodded. "Thanks, Tim." I then looked up at Lord Lugia. "Will we meet again?"

"From time to time, young one. I have my duties to attend to, but I make it a point to keep up with the Awakened of Johoto. Should I have need of you, I will find you." the Legendary responded with a warm smile. "Now, I apologize for cutting this short, but I have personal matters to attend to."

Tim looked up at Lord Lugia and smiled. "See ya, Vince. Tell Keenai I said 'hi'."

The Legendary nodded before phasing out of visible sight and flying away.

"Did you really mean what you said about me, daddy?" I heard Lidia call to me.

I turned and kneeled in front of her with a smile, cupping her cheek in my hand. "Of course, pumpkin. You mean the world to me...and don't you ever forget it."

She smiled for a second before her entire body was caught in a bright glow of white light. I knew what this was...but I felt that now was the right time, so I allowed her evolution to progress normally this time without interruption. Her form grew to be over a foot taller than me, and her arms grew to be much larger in size as well.

A few seconds later, the glowing died down to reveal Lidia, as a newly evolved Feraligatr.

She rolled her shoulders and flexed her new claws with a wide toothy grin. "Nice..." She then looked over at me and chuckled. "I'm taller than you now, dad."

I nodded. "You are, and I'm pretty confident you could kick my butt too."

She snorted a laugh. "I'm pretty sure I could do that beforehand, dad...but thanks."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Timothy. "So, I guess I'll see ya then?"

He shrugged. "Well if you're looking to train, I can actually help you out. I've got quite a few experienced Pokemon living here with me, so I'm sure they can help out. Stay a few days and train up here...that way if anything happens, you're right next to a Pokemon Center, and I'm here as well."

"I wouldn't want to impose..." I responded humbly.

Timothy shook his head with a smile. "I've got a huge bank account and room is not an issue. Please, stay and chill out. Everyone needs a break once in awhile, and I know you've been traveling non-stop."

I shrugged with a smile. "Well since you're offering, sure...I'll stay. So where can we get some training done?"

"Straight to business, eh? Brutus will like that." he responded with a grin. Timothy then pointed around to the other side of the house. "Head over there and meet with the Blaziken. She'll find someone for each of your partners to train with. I've got a few clients to meet with, so speak to Geanne or Tessa if you need anything."

I nodded. "Awesome. I appreciate it, Timothy."

* * *

My group and I made it around to the other side of the house after Timothy went inside, and came upon what was apparently a training area. It was a large and wide-open space of bare rock where multiple duels were being fought. Most were one on one, but I noticed the Charizard and Feraligatr were both fighting that Blaziken – Tessa, I think her name was – at once. I thought it a little unfair at first until I saw just how skilled she was. She moved with both grace and power, and I could tell she was far more formidable than she appeared.

I stood in awe as the fight continued, but was unsure of how she planned to take the others out. She had a type-disadvantage against the Feraligatr, and no type advantage of any kind against the Charizard. This however was answered as she stomped the ground, causing the ground around them to crack and twist as a minor earthquake shook the area. The Charizard's leg was caught in a fissure, and he received a swift kick to the head that knocked him out. Her momentary victory was cut short, however, when she received a hydro pump directly to the face. I heard a growl of pain, but she did not go down. A second later, she produced multiple doubles of herself, which I recognized as a double-team skill. The doubles were so flawless, I could not tell which was the real one...until a massive beam of greenish-yellow light crashed down on top of the Feraligatr from above. I looked up to see the Blaziken falling from having jumped so high, after executing what could only be a solarbeam attack at the Feraligatr. When the dust settled, the Blaziken stood victorious...and I was in complete awe.

I clapped excitedly while shouting, "Bravo!" to the Blaziken.

She smiled at me and nodded. "Thank you." She then pointed towards me. "There's a medicine cabinet built into the house behind you. Grab two Full Restores and a Hyper Potion and bring them here please."

I nodded and gathered the requested items before walking over to the three Pokemon, noticing that while she was breathing hard, the Blaziken had no other visible signs of a fight having happened. I handed all three items to her and watched as she went to work. She sprayed the Hyper Potion over herself and sighed as it took effect, restoring her strength. She then broke open the casing of the Full Restores and squeezed the blue liquid of each into her two sparring partners' mouths. She stood beside me and waited for the medicine to take effect. A few seconds passed, but then both downed Pokemon started coughing and sputtering as they came to.

"Dammit Tessa, we're supposed to be training, not trying to kill each other." the Feraligatr remarked as he stood.

Tessa smirked and shook her head. "What happened to that type-advantage you were bragging about earlier? Oh that's right, a solarbeam knocked it out of you."

I heard a growl as the Charizard stood, but he nodded with a sigh. "Tessa's right Gunnar...if two of us can't take down one of her, we need to train harder. This life of luxury has made us a little soft."

The Feraligatr stood and grumbled, "You got lucky, Tessa." He then saw Lidia standing beside me, and his eyes widened as he smiled. "I suddenly feel a might bit lucky myself." He then looked to me and nodded. "Your name's...Rick, right?"

I nodded my head with a grin of my own. "It is. And all of you are...?"

The Feraligatr motioned to his two friends. "That's Brutus and this is Tessa...and I'm Gunnar. Nice to meet you, son."

I motioned to my group. "This is Gracia, Zane, Osiris, Ada," I then hugged Lidia tight against me, "and my daughter, Lidia."

"Daughter?" the three asked all together.

I nodded. "I've raised her from an egg when she was abandoned. She's my little girl...well, maybe not _little_ anymore."

Lidia chuckled in her deep smooth voice. "No, I guess I'm not so little anymore." She then looked to the three fighters. "Anyway, it's nice to meet all of you." As she looked over them, I noticed her gaze lingering on Gunnar, and I allowed myself a little smile.

I looked to the three with a grin of my own as I motioned to my group around me. "Anyhow, they all need to train. After I leave here, I'll be on my way to Blackthorn City...but I want to make sure they're ready. Can you help?"

Tessa placed a clawed finger on the chin of her beak (I still find five fingers on a Blaziken weird). "Well...I suppose we could assist. Gunnar, you take the Houndour. Brutus, you're on the Ivysaur."

"Wait, you're making them fight against their weaknesses?" I asked in confusion.

Tessa nodded. "In the real world and battles, the best way to prepare is to practice against what your weakness is. If you can overcome your own weakness, the rest will be easy-peasy." She then stood on tall to look over us and shouted, "Darcy, Rina, and Jade...I need the three of you over here." I looked behind me and watched as Darcy, a Manetric, and a very regal-looking woman approached. The woman had pale green skin and wore what looked like a very lavish jacket that flared out around the neck. I recognized her as the woman from this morning and ran my eyes over her different markings before making the connection.

"You're a Serperior!" I exclaimed as I looked at the mentioned Pokemon.

She nodded with a warm smile. "I am. Yes, I agree that it is a bit odd having hands and legs after so long, but I don't complain. They are very useful, in fact."

"Alright Jade, I need you to spar with the Feraligatr. Rina, you're on the Pidgeotto. Darcy, you've got the Ralts." Tessa ordered. The five opponents took their places on the wide open field and awaited my group to join them.

I looked to Tessa with a concerned expression. "I don't want any of them to get hurt, Miss Tessa."

She shook her head. "Drop the 'Miss' thing, it makes me feel old. Anyhow, I promise that this training is going to be extremely difficult for them and will push them to their limits...but I also promise that they are in no real danger. All of the ones I've pitted them against know how much they can safely dish out before actual injury occurs." She then placed a hand on my shoulder as she looked up at me with a smile. "I promise, they'll be safe...and after this training is over, they're going to be stronger than you ever believed was possible in only one day."

I raised an eyebrow at her as I gazed at my group. "Do you promise?"

"I swear." She assured with a warm smile. "I know what cruel is, and that's not me. We work hard, but we also play hard. I promise that they will be in no real danger...but they better be ready to work too."

I sighed and turned to my group with a reassuring smile of my own. "Alright you all, you're going to train really hard. I promise none of them will hurt you, but you need to be ready to work hard. I want to make you as strong as you can be, and Tessa promises this is the way to do it. During this exercise, you all have free reign over your own attacks, so I want you to learn fast and take your own initiative."

My group nodded and walked away towards their respective sparring partners, but Ada remained. She looked up at me and I could feel that she was frightened. "Rick...I'm not sure about this."

I scooped the small Ralts into my arms and smiled. "I'll come with you, Ada. I'll be right there the whole time, okay? I promise, you'll be safe." I reached in my bag and pulled out two small yellow blocks, labled "57" and "73". "Here, these are two moves that you'll be able to use against her. Psychic attacks are useless against dark-types, so maybe some electric attacks will allow you to even the playing field."

I watched as one at a time, Ada placed a hand on the blocks. The TM's would glow for a moment before disappearing as a wave of energy made its way into her body. She then looked up at me and smiled. "Thanks Rick. Are you really going to stay and watch me?"

I nodded. "Of course. I'll be cheering you on the whole time, okay?"

As I set her down on the ground, she nodded with a smile. "Okay...I'm going to work extra hard."

"I know you will." I responded with a smile.

With that, the battles begun.


	3. Ch 3: Settling In

**A/N: Frostbreaker is back with another great chapter to this growing story. Sorry about the wait, but life is getting pretty hectic with winter so close to being upon us. Anyhow, hope you enjoy. Please R&R.**

**To UEG nastykiller – All reviews are appreciated if they're constructive, whether they be positive or negative. I enjoy hearing from my readers, so please don't forget to review if you want to.**

**To Geefriend – Lol, you love my stories, don't deny it. Out of all the Pokemon games I've actually played so far, I like Soul Silver the best. I don't really subscribe to any fandoms per se, I'm more of a freelance fan. If it's something I feel is cool for me, I go for it. If not, oh well. As far as Rick, yes...he will fight at some point. Selfdestruct _would_ be a pretty useless move for him to have, so I definitely will not be going that direction.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or original story elements associated with the Pokemon series, manga, or game. All rights go to their respective owners. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Settling In

I sat with the rest of my group as we watched Lidia battle the Serperior, her new form proving to be much more hardy than any of us thought possible. Still, as I looked over Ada and the others, it was clear that this training was going to be much harder than any of us thought...and that was for all of us. It pained me so much to have to watch my partners learn the hard way – for example, Ada learned that standing still when a shadow ball is shot probably isn't the best thing to do. I was currently cradling the Ralts against my chest as she slept, recuperating from the intense training.

I was pleased with how well my group had done considering the circumstances, but was now flushed with pride at watching Lidia hold her own against not only a more experienced battler, but a grass-type. I looked to her as she dodged a vine whip and yelled, "Good job Lidia, keep it up!"

Her focus was not broken as she stared down the Serperior, but she allowed herself a grin as she prepared yet another ice fang attack, which caught the grass serpent on her shoulder.

The grass-type winced in pain before shouting, "Enough of this! You want to be reckless? Here's what that gets you..." I watched as vines shot out of the sleeves of her coat, along with more vines out of the collar. The vines quickly wrapped Lidia tight, completely immobilizing her. The Serperior grinned before shouting, "Leaf storm!"

I was now very afraid. The grass snake Pokemon had much more experience and strength than Lidia, and I was well aware of the power of this particular attack against any Pokemon...but it could be deadly against a water-type, especially with the amount of power Lidia's opponent was capable of dishing out. Before I could call out a stop to the fight though, a leaf-filled wind blew through the entire area, causing razor-sharp leaves to slice through the vines that held Lidia...and in doing so, slice into her skin. Vision of the battle was completely obscured as leaves and dust whipped around the battlefield, and my heart stopped when I heard Lidia shriek in pain.

I might be sitting here watching my daughter die right now...what kind of father am I?

I hopped up at this realization, only for a clawed hand to restrain me. I looked down at its owner to see Darcy shaking her head with a smile. "She's fine, Rick. I promise."

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I snapped, turning my eyes back to the scene as the dust started to clear.

"I may like to play around and prank, but I wouldn't lie about something like this." she responded with sincerity. I looked back at the Sneasel and she smiled. "I swear, she's fine. As Arceus as my witness, she will be roughed up, but will be fine." She then motioned her head towards the house. "You might want to grab a full restore though, she's going to need it."

I nodded and did as she said, carrying Ada with me as I did so. The Ralts woke from her slumber and looked up at me, and I was just able to see her crimson eyes as her hair parted around her face. "Rick? What's wrong? I can feel that you're really worried about something."

I nodded. "I thought Lidia died. She got hit by a leaf storm attack after having already been weakened and immobilized."

Ada closed her eyes and I felt her warm up slightly as her head crystal started glowing slightly. She then opened her eyes with a smile. "She's fine. She's still conscious, and is actually more worried about how worried you are for her."

I grabbed a full restore capsule out of the cabinet and closed it before heading back to the battle area. "She's _still_ not down? Wow...she's a lot more determined than I ever thought. Must have been all those vitamins I gave her when she was a Totodile."

Ada giggled softly and snuggled against me as she fell back asleep.

* * *

The two of us arrived back at the site to see Lidia sitting on the ground covered in cuts, and with a very sour look on her face. She glared at the Serperior and growled. "I told you I was _fine_. That doesn't count as a loss."

The Serperior rolled her eyes with a frown. "Fine, it's a draw. Nonetheless, I'm not going to let you kill yourself simply because you're trying to prove you're stronger than me...which you are not by far. I was holding back the entire time because I didn't want to kill you."

"I could take it." Lidia insisted.

As I walked up beside them, I shook my head. "No Lidia, you couldn't. You have no idea how strong she is compared to you...and with grass being a weakness for you, it was dangerous for her to go all-out on you. Trust me on this...I know what I'm talking about."

Lidia grumbled as she snatched the capsule from my hand and broke it open, pouring the blue liquid onto her tongue with a grimace. She then stood and stomped away, clearly upset.

"What the fuck's her problem? She was never like this before she evolved." I remarked once the Feraligatr was out of earshot.

"It's because of him." the grass snake replied while pointing to Gunnar. "She kept eying him during our battle...which may be why she only lasted that long against me."

"I never got your name..." I randomly said.

"It's Jade." she answered with a smile. "Come...let's get all of you back inside to rest and have some lunch. Your partners have more than earned it."

I looked back towards the lake that Lidia was now lounging in. "What about my daughter?"

Jade looked to Lidia before turning back to me and beckoning the rest of my group in. "Sometimes a girl needs time to think. She will return after she's worked things out."

"What is there to work out?" I asked in confusion.

Jade shook her head and said, "Arceus-forbid you ever have a mate..."

I just shrugged and followed her inside along with the rest of my group. I'd ask her later what the deal was. For now, I was hungry and I needed to tend to my friends.

* * *

We arrived inside the large home to see Darcy's brother and Tara wrestling each other on the couch for the remote control to the TV, while an anthropomorphic male Beedrill and a tall male Lucario watched, ready to break it up if things became too heated. Jade, Rina, and Darcy simply beckoned me and my group to the other side of the house and out another door outside, which led to a large mess hall-looking room...the kind that would be in the Army.

Osiris in front of me and stared as the three humanoid Pokemon set about fixing a meal for all of us, which was no small feat, but they did so quickly and with grace.

Makes me miss my dad.

As the meal cooked, Osiris and the others were talking amongst themselves, sharing the specifics of their training. I could tell they were all tired, but happy to have been taken under the wing of such powerful and experienced Pokemon. I considered myself a very capable trainer, but I was also pleased that this was happening. After all, there were just certain things that I couldn't train them in...at least not yet.

All of us waited for the three ladies (yes, I'm referring to them as "ladies") to finish preparing lunch, and I sat there hugging Ada to my chest. While I did so, I also started to absentmindedly run my hand through her green hair, prompting a very strange feeling of euphoria and happiness to overcome me, and I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Realizing what was happening, I snapped my gaze down to Ada.

"Did you just do that?" I asked.

She looked up at me with one unveiled crimson eye. "Do what?"

"That warm happy feeling." I responded. "I felt it all over, and I know it didn't come from me."

Ada looked further up at me, revealing her other eye as well. "Humans aren't supposed to be able to feel that."

"Humans aren't supposed to be able to speak your language either." I retorted with a smirk.

"Good point." she responded. The Ralts then looked away, and I could just faintly see an embarrassed blush dusting the white skin of her cheeks. "Yes, that was my emotion you felt. It just feels really nice when you do that is all."

I smirked mischievously. "Do what...do this?" I began stroking her hair again as my other arm held her tight to my chest.

She sighed and the same feeling of euphoria overtook me. She purred, "Yes...that."

I chuckled and continued massaging her scalp as I leaned against Gracia, her soft feathers warming and relaxing me. This was interrupted by the door being opened, and a certain female Feraligatr walking in with a very ashamed look on her face.

Lidia looked to me and lowered her head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that, dad...I guess I'm not used to losing."

"You win some you lose some, Lidia. It's okay, I forgive you." I responded warmly.

The large reptilian sat down on the other side of me and leaned against me as she smiled. "Thanks. I guess it just means I need to get stronger."

"And you will, sweetie. You've got so much potential." I said as I nudged her with my elbow.

"Soup's on!" cut in the bubbly voice of Rina, the Magnetric. Her and the other three went about setting plates and bowls of different foods to everyone around the table, and I was surprised when they had just happened to cater to exactly what I had been wanting at the moment.

"Steak and mash? You're kidding me..." I remarked as my mouth began salivating.

After the plates were all set in front of us, Darcy sat across from me with a toothy grin. "Nope, not kidding. I aim to please."

"Do you?" I asked with a devious smirk.

The Sneasel matched me step-for-step, and responded in a sultry voice, "Oh yes...I do. Especially late at night when I-"

"Oookay, let's eat!" interrupted Jade nervously.

"You have _no_ sense of humor, Jade." the sharp-claw Pokemon said with a huff.

Jade simply chewed and swallowed a piece of celery before responding with, "My place isn't to make jokes, it's to make sure you don't traumatize anyone with your behavior."

"I'm not traumatized." I answered truthfully.

"Perhaps you are not," the Serperior answered as she pointed with her fork at the psychic in my lap, "but she can be, being as young as she is. Dark types, I swear..."

Ada looked up at me, and I could feel some confusion coming from her. "I'm not sure I understand, what was she talking about?"

I stared at the Ralts for a second before turning back to Jade with a nod. "You're right...thanks for that."

"You too? Gee thanks, Rick. You all need to lighten up." the Sneasel responded with a twirl of her fork in her hand.

I sighed and began cutting my steak. "Perhaps if young ones weren't around, I wouldn't mind at all...but I'd rather not leave Ada here with nightmares." I then placed a tiny morsel of steak and mash in front of Ada's mouth, and she took a bite with a smile. "Besides, I'm sure you'll find I can 'run with the big dogs' in that respect, so you shouldn't underestimate me, dear."

"Care to test that?" Darcy challenged with a grin.

I shrugged. "I tend to prefer privacy so that the rest of the world can't see what I'm doing...or hear it, for that matter." I then reached across the table and ran a finger teasingly over the Sneasel's cheek, causing her to shudder as her red eyes focused on mine. "I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes..." she replied with a drunk expression. Seemingly coming to her senses, she shook her head and held an annoyed expression. "That's not fair, you touched me."

"I only touched you a little bit." I answered with a smirk. "Now if I touched you a lot..."

"Enough!" shouted Jade, clearly becoming uncomfortable with the innuendos. "Let's just eat and then the two of you can mess around all you want afterward."

"You need a man..." I muttered under my breath.

My remark earned me a vine across the face, leaving a stinging cut in its wake and a glaring Serperior. "Anything else to say?"

"No ma'am...thank you for lunch." I answered quickly.

Jade grinned and nodded. "That's what I thought."

"_She scares me a little."_ I heard Ada's voice say in my head.

I was surprised she was communing in such a way to me, but I simply thought back, _"Me too." _I offered her another bite of food, which she took and chewed. _"That's one girl I'd rather refrain from angering in the future."_

* * *

The rest of the meal was pretty social, with all of us introducing ourselves to the three who had catered to us and told our stories of how we'd met, who we were as people and Pokemon, and where we'd been. Our hosts were very interested in our story, namely how I had met and befriended all of the Pokemon before capturing them. Apparently it wasn't a very common practice, but I was glad to know that it was something Timothy and I shared. I mean if he has this many Pokemon that willingly stay with him, there has to be _something_ he's doing correctly, right? With that being the case, I was pleased that we shared something in common. His power wasn't in psychic ability, so it's not like he could force them to like him...which mean they did so of their own free will.

I guess if I could be similar to anyone, it might as well be another Awakened.

Speaking of the guy, he entered the house a few minutes after lunch, covered in scratches and what would be come bruises.

Apparently this was a normal occurrence because Tim just looked to Rina and stated, "Well, it went better than last week."

As he walked past and upstairs, I noticed what could only be a humanoid Absol and Tessa walk in behind him. I looked up at the Blaziken and asked, "Oi, What happened to him?"

She grinned as she leaned against the wall. "A regular customer. A certain trainer has been trying to rehabilitate a Machoke that was abandoned by a trainer after losing a battle, leaving him for dead. The only way that the Machoke will speak to Tim is if he beats him in a battle first."

"That's rather harsh, don't you think?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

Tessa shrugged. "Everyone's different. Besides, we're making some headway with it."

"The Machoke's opening up?" I inquired.

"No," the Blaziken responded, "but Tim almost beat him this time."

I chuckled. "Drag." I then stood up and whipped my shirt off. "Well, I'm going for a run. Anyone coming with?" Osiris and Gracia nodded and walked over to me. "Cool. I guess the rest of you just mess about here, and I'll be back in a little while."

"Wait, I'm coming too." said a voice from beside me, and I looked to see Darcy standing with a big smile.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure? You don't really seem like the running type..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, clearly offended.

I held my hands up and waved them, answering, "I didn't mean it like that! I meant it...well, I'm not sure how I meant it. I just didn't mean it in a bad way." I then tossed my shirt to Ada, and she caught it in a wave of psychic energy. "I'll warn you though, I'm pretty quick for a human...and it's pretty hot out today."

"Hey, just because I'm part ice-type doesn't mean I can't handle the heat." the Sneasel retorted with a frown.

I shrugged. "Alright, I warned you." I then turned to Osiris and Gracia with a smile. "Alright, let's get going. We're going to go for five today."

"Five what?" I heard Darcy ask from behind me.

I turned around and flicked my hair out of my face. "Miles."

This caused the dark/ice-type to squint at me skeptically. "You're going to _run_ for five miles?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's the plan. I might skip if I'm feeling a little campy"

This caused Zane to laugh loudly as he shook his head and walked away, but caused Darcy to glare at me. "Some people might get offended by that."

I shrugged with a smirk. "I'm just taking the piss. Now come on or I'm leaving you here."

* * *

The day was lovely with the ocean breeze, making it the perfect temperature – hot enough to work up a good sweat, but not enough to cause me to feel like I'm going to die. Now Osiris and Gracia were well used to exercising with me, but it was clear that Darcy – or maybe just Sneasel in general – was _not_ made for running such a long distance. She was quite possibly more in shape than I was, but the fact remained that her stamina wasn't made for running, but battling.

Which brings me to what happened next.

About halfway through the run back, Darcy collapsed onto the dirt in a heap, panting and sweating profusely. Now usually I didn't go easy on any of my partners, but for some reason I wanted to help her out a little. Maybe it was because she wasn't used to it or maybe it was because I honestly felt bad for her...I don't know. Nonetheless, I walked back to console her as she continued to lay on the ground, her chest heaving up and down in an attempt to catch her breath...

And I'd be lying if I said I wasn't staring.

Once I realized I'd been ogling the humanoid Sneasel, I tore my gaze away and handed a water bottle to her, which she took and sipped with a grateful nod. After she finally finished, I pulled her up onto my back and carried her piggyback-style all the way back to her home.

* * *

When we arrived back at the house, it was two some dozen or so eyes watching us with looks of confusion, jealousy, or deviousness. The jealousy came from Ada, in case you were wondering. Let it be said that she likes to be the only one I tote around on me.

I dropped the sleeping Sneasel gently onto the couch, which caused Lidia to chuckle. "She couldn't take it, hmm? I thought so."

I nodded with a grin as I looked down at the slumbering Pokemon. "Yeah. I gotta give her kudos for her determination though. She kept going until she literally collapsed."

"You gonna keep staring or are you going to take a shower? You stink." said Gracia beside me.

I shook my head to gather myself and chuckled nervously. "Uh yeah. I'll be out in a bit." I then grabbed my shirt from Ada and headed to the washroom.

**Tessa's PoV**

When Rick left the room, this immediately caused a hushed conversation to erupt with everyone, all of them trying to decipher exactly what had happened out there today. After all, Darcy might have been young but she was no slouch when it came to battling...so for her to be so knackered after just a short jog...

It goes without saying that everyone else thought something _more _had happened.

With my sharp sense of smell, I could tell that wasn't the case, but the look that Rick gave Darcy...I'd seen that look before. It was the way Tim looked at me before we confessed how we felt about each other. It was the look of a man that wants something he thinks he can't have; I was smart enough to know that the feeling that came with that look of longing could cause a lot of undue stress, and considering the potential of the Awakened Ones, that could be a very bad thing.

Still...I had a mischievous streak that rivaled Donahue's, so I was definitely going to let the floodgates of hazing open when he finished washing.

I sat down next to the sleeping dark/ice-type and let her lean against me as I thought about how things were going to change with Rick on our side. Our last meeting with an Awakened hadn't gone too well, but Rick apparently was different...which I was glad of. He truly cared for _all_ Pokemon, not just the ones in his personal care...and it was those types of people Timothy had been looking for the past few years.

The truth about the Awakened was not what we had believed it to be. After all, being born an Awakened doesn't mean that human was automatically a good person. No...we'd had our run in with a few who had very skewed views on the way the world should be, and with their potential for power and support from Pokemon, they were far more dangerous than Team Rocket could ever hope to be.

Still...they didn't have the Sacred Ones on their side, like we did.

All of our relationships with the Sacred Ones had vastly improved, so much so that we were all on a first-name basis with the powerful guardians of our world. Where once saw them as beings forever beyond our reach, they were now friends and family. Trisha, for example, had become very close to Timothy, and was a frequent visitor. Vincent's son, Keenai, was also an occasional visitor, having become fast friends with Timothy and Neeka. Amory and Taika, while they traveled the world as wandering Pokemon guardians, would always make sure to meet with all of us at least once a month, and even Celebi would make an appearance when she could. We had all come to know the Sacred Ones as friends...as brothers and sisters. After all, we were all Pokemon, weren't we? Even Timothy held a lot more in common with Pokemon than he did humans...

And it seemed Rick did as well.

This Rick was one of the few truly good humans left in the world today, who chose to give as much – if not more – than they receive. It was a virtue that could make the world as a whole a better place...and perhaps with time, it would do so. As hard and cynical as my outer shell could be, the truth was that I wanted a world where I could one day feel completely safe in, no matter where I went. A world where I could raise a family without fear of harm coming to them. It was still a dream and might not even come true during my lifetime. Even with that being the case, if I could even just _help_ to set things on the right path...I would be happy. Meeting Timothy, Geanne, and the others had given my life a purpose again...and that purpose was to protect and watch over those that couldn't do it themselves. To help those in need, and watch over those in danger. Out of some of the books I'd read, the hero of the great adventure stories would always be noble and righteous, often having to charge in alone before the enemy to do what they felt was right.

Well, sometimes it felt like that.

The best part though, was that I wasn't alone. I had Tim and everyone else...and I knew that with time, we could win. Going against what was natural for humans and Pokemon alike was going to be a never-ending battle, but if we could save just one Pokemon that would have died, just one that would have perished or been abused without us...well then that was a victory worth fighting for.

I mean, three years had passed since Tim was shot, and not once had he thought twice about what he was doing. In his mind, he was doing what was right. I agreed with him wholeheartedly, but I wished with everything within me that I could have that kind of confidence. I longed for that feeling of knowing exactly what my place in the world was, and not doubting it at all. I think it's something we all hope for...for that unshakable sense of purpose. I knew Tim didn't have that, even though he acted the part well. After all, we all needed someone to look up to.

There had been that night a few months ago when Geanne and I found Tim crying alone in the mountains to the southwest. I remember he had simply disappeared after meeting our second less-than-cordial Awakened. Upon seeing that a human could take a gift like that and just use it for personal gain...it was something Tim just couldn't believe. It was times like this that made Tim grounded. I mean sure, he was an Awakened and had proven his worth to us multiple times, but we had to be reminded every now and then that he was still every bit as mortal and fragile as we were...in certain aspects.

I left with Geanne and Brutus to find Tim, only using Geanne's detection of his mental signature to track him. It took awhile, but we eventually found him deep in a cavern within the mountains, crying silently as he looked down at his reflection in a pool of water. What I saw before me that night was not what I had ever seen Tim as. To me, he was strong, smart, and had a powerful sense of justice for both us and every Pokemon. That day, I saw a broken man. I saw a man that had lost the last bit of hope he had for his own species. He had said many times that he didn't care for them, but that moment proved otherwise. Deep down, he had hoped that Awakened were all like him, and had Pokemon's best interests in mind.

It was honestly a childish hope...but we all have similar hopes.

I hoped that one day, Daniel could turn out to be a good trainer...one that loved and cared about Pokemon. My logical side was adamant about telling me it wasn't possible...but my heart told me that anything was. After all, I had went from an abusive, sheltered life to being in love with a human...a life I literally never imagined.

And yet two and a half years later, here we were.

I had noticed however that rather quickly, Darcy had taken a liking to Rick. I hated to see all the others so alone and without any sort of companion other than friends, so it was good to see it when it happened. Jade had been recently infatuated with a human from town, and even Brutus had been making frequent trips to a Charizard settlement near Mount Mortar, but for the longest time Darcy had remained completely closed off. It was good to see her finally taking an interest in something more than pranking all of us with Orpheus. I was just worried about what would happen when he left. How would she cope? Outside of us, Rick was the first one she'd told about what happened to her and her brother...and I was astounded at how quick she warmed up to him. So what would happen? I didn't want to think about it, but I knew sooner or later we'd have to cross that bridge.

My deep thought was interrupted when I heard the washroom door opening...and I smirked. Okay,game-face on.

**Rick's PoV**

I stepped out of the washroom with a towel in hand, rubbing my hair dry. I quickly walked to the room and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before walking back out to the family room, to a gathering of Pokemon that had obviously been talking about me. I knew this because as soon as I entered the room, they stopped speaking...and this made me uneasy. I looked to the Blaziken to see her smirking at me, and I suddenly knew exactly what was going on.

Great...

"So," Tessa started with a grin, "I've never seen Darcy so tired before. What, um...what did you two do exactly?"

Luckily, this chick (haha, I made a funny) didn't know who she was messing with. I grinned right back and replied with, "Well she kept staring at my arse, so we ended up stopping on the side of the path and just ravaged each other. Gracia joined."

"Wait, what?! No I didn't!" the Pidgeotto replied loudly. She then looked to all the others, waving her wings frantically. "Nothing happened, I swear!"

"Oh don't lie, Grace. I especially loved it when you-" I started, before being interrupted.

"Enough! Stop telling these stories, you're going to scar me and everyone else!" the bird Pokemon pleaded.

Lidia grumbled, "Yeah...I don't need an image in my head of you doing the horizontal tango. Thanks dad."

I chuckled. "Love you, Lidia." I then looked back at Tessa with a smirk. "Nice try."

"Wow," she stated with wide eyes, "I am impressed. Darcy would be proud."

I placed my hand on my chest and took a bow. "Then mission number four is complete."

"What's mission number five?" asked Rina, the Magnetric.

"To sleep with every cute girl in the world." I responded, which caused the entire room (which was mostly females, mind you), to gasp in shock. I scratched the back of my head nervously. "I set these missions up when I was fifteen...perhaps it could use a little revising."

"Umm dad?" answered Lidia's voice. "You know that little voice in your head that tells you when to shut up? Well...you should definitely blame that voice for falling asleep on the job."

"Blame him for wha-?" I started to answer, only to a bright flash to blind me before I was lost to darkness.

* * *

I woke up what must have been hours later, as it was dark outside. The first thing I noticed though was not the darkness, but a splitting headache. The next thing I saw was Timothy's face, which had a wide grin on it.

"Dude, you really need to learn to censor yourself around the girls. I mean have you _never_ been around females or something?" he asked with a chuckle.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure of anything anymore. For fuck's sake, what happened?"

Osiris came up beside me with a sigh. "Well after your comment, Tessa smashed your face in."

I nodded with my own sigh. "Well that explains why my face hurts so much. Is she here? Can I apologize?"

"She's uh, resting." Tim responded with nervousness...a hint that I picked up on.

"Something else happened, didn't it?" I asked, though I felt the question was unnecessary.

Zane came into view next and grinned. "Ada threw her out the window and knocked her out."

I raised an eyebrow and looked around. "Well is Ada alright? Where is she?"

"Right here, Rick." a familiar voice answered, though it seemed different somehow. My questions were answered however, when Ada made herself visible to me...and she had changed. Apparently that little action had been just what she needed to evolve, as she was now a graceful Kirlia.

I looked to Ada with a smile. "You evolved, Ada. I'm proud of you." I then looked to Tim with a sheepish smile. "I'm so sorry for what happened, and I swear I'm going to pay you back for th-"

Tim cut me off with a dismissive wave of his hand and a smile. "I live with Pokemon, some of which can get pretty violent sometimes. This wouldn't be the first time a fight's broken out, and it definitely won't be the last. You're okay and Tessa's okay. That's all that matters to me."

"Are you sure?" I asked, amazed at the man's lack of concern for the window.

"Dude, we're good." he responded jovially.

I raised an eyebrow as I glanced at Ada, then back to Tim. "You're awful calm for a first-evo knocking out possibly your strongest Pokemon here."

It was then that Geanne, Tim's shiny Gardevoir, made herself known. "The Ralts evolutionary line bonds to their trainers much stronger than most Pokemon do...even more so if they're caught the way you caught Ada." Geanne smiled at the small Kirlia before looking back to me. "That bond can manifest itself as pure psychic power if a Ralts evolution feels that its trainer is in danger in any way."

"So," I started, grasping what she was saying, "you're saying that it's _because_ she cares about me that she could do that?" Geanne nodded, and I grinned. "Wow...I've got like the most powerful Pokemon ever then! We're going to destroy the gyms."

The shiny Gardevoir shook her head with a sigh. "The power Ada used is not something she can call upon at will, and neither can I. It only becomes active when we honestly believe our trainer is in mortal danger...and training or trickery cannot change that. Trust me, I've tried. Not only that, but it left her unconscious for nearly as long as you were."

I sighed with a roll of my eyes. "Well there goes that plan. How's Tessa?"

Tim grinned. "She's a tough girl. She's going to be just fine after some rest. Just make sure to keep your mouth shut with comments like that so that this doesn't happen again."

"Duly noted." I answered. "So, I don't know about the rest of you lot, but I'm completely bolloxed. I'm heading to bed."

"You just slept for four hours though, dad." Lidia retorted.

I sighed as I stood a little shakily. "Being knocked out does not count as sleep, dear. I'm going to bed."

* * *

After a plethora of goodnight wishes and a wobbly walk to my room, I sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh. Like usual, all the others retreated to their Pokeballs, but Ada remained and lay down beside me with a pleasant smile on her face.

The Kirlia looked up at me with a frown and wiped her hand over my cheek, causing me to wince. "That's going to leave a scar, Rick. You need to be more careful."

I chuckled and ran my fingers through Ada's green hair. "Well I guess I'm lucky I have you to watch out for me."

This prompted a smile from the small embrace-Pokemon, but she shook her head. "Don't make me do that again though, it scared me."

"I promise, Ada." I assured her.

With her piece of mind, Ada made herself comfortable in the crook of my arm and quickly fell asleep.

I couldn't help but remember what Geanne had told me about Ada...that she was very close to me. I mean it was pretty obvious at this point, but why didn't make sense to me. I mean, what was so special about me? I was just some bloke that met her outside of Goldenrod.

I wasn't going to argue though. It was nice to know that I was cared about so intensely, and it made me feel good...loved even. As I looked down at the psychic by my side, I realized that I cared about her just as much. I would do all within my power to protect her. Hopefully it would never come to that, but I certainly wasn't going to sit and do fuck all if she were in danger.

My thoughts were interrupted when the bedroom door opened, revealing a clearly upset Sneasel. Darcy made her way to me with a frown on her face as she looked at my cheek, and she kneeled down beside me so that I didn't have to look up at her.

"Darcy, I'm so sorry..." I said apologetically.

The sharp-claw Pokemon shook her head with a smile. "The comment didn't bother me at all, Rick. I was actually afraid that Tessa had done serious damage to you is all."

I laughed softly and grinned. "Psh, she can't take me out that easily. I mean I did deserve it a bit, but I'll be okay. I just feel a little floppy now is all."

"Floppy?" Darcy asked in confusion.

I nodded. "Yeah, floppy...like all tired and jelly-like. Floppy."

I saw as her eyebrow raised in the darkness as she looked at me. "You've got a strange way of talking, and a strange accent too."

I shrugged. "Just means I stand out from a crowd."

Darcy nodded before standing up and taking my hand in her own. "I'm glad you're alright, Rick." She stared at me a moment longer before blushing and coughing nervously. "Um, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I nodded. "You will. Goodnight, dear."

As the Sneasel left, I thought to myself about today, and all the things that had come of it. It was now clear that Ada cared deeply for me, though I was unsure of how yet...and apparently Darcy did too. I had a good read on her personality by now, so I could tell that what she had just done was out of character for her...but in a good way, or at least I hoped.

The thoughts left me with a smile on my face as I closed my eyes and slipped off into the world of dreams.


	4. Ch 4: Making Good

**A/N: Frostbreaker is back, and with another great chapter for you all! This one is going to directly feed into the next, so don't worry your little heads about it. Please R&R and enjoy, my awesome readers.**

**Oh, and for all you readers that keep telling me that shiny Pokemon are no stronger than common-colored ones, yes...I know that. However that was one of the things I wanted to change in this story, and I'll say that it'll prove very important in future chapters, so don't go all nerdrage on me.**

**To Geefriend – Lidia is a Feraligatr and Rick's unofficial adopted daughter. Ada is the Kirlia, Gracia is a Pidgeotto, Zane is an Ivysaur, and Osiris is a Houndour. Orpheus is a Haunter, and he makes an appearance in this chapter. Rick's Haunter was named Tomel, and he left upon finding out what would happen to him if he stuck around.**

**An Awakened's abilities mimic those of a certain Pokemon. For example, Tim is the Awakened version of a Lucario. That being said, like the Pokemon they mimic, they can learn moves by training or using a TM/HM, though they can't learn any moves that the Pokemon they take after is unable to.**

**Awakened Pokemon are much fewer in number than Awakened humans, but yes...a human that was to befriend and spend a lot of time around such a Pokemon _would_ develop Pokemon abilities. They would be a pseudo-Awakened in that they could use Pokemon abilities, but would not be as strong as a "true" Awakened, and cannot understand Pokemon. Their physical form would not change though.**

**English is my native and only language.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or original story elements associated with the Pokemon series, manga, or game. All rights go to their respective owners. **

* * *

Chapter 4: Making Good

**Timothy's PoV**

"Timothy...oh Timothy..." sang a familiar angelic voice.

I knew exactly who it was, but I felt too comfortable at the moment in Geanne's grasp. As always it was warm and inviting, but most of all, relaxing.

I could literally lay all day in her arms and never get sick of it.

Still, I knew that my living alarm clock wasn't going to let me stay in bed any longer, so I begrudgingly freed myself from Geanne's warm embrace and opened one eye as I yawned. I scanned the room, and found Trisha floating in front of me with a wide smile on her face, clearly happy to see me.

I smiled as I stretched and rubbed the soft down of her neck. "Good morning, beautiful. How was your night?"

The Latias tittered gently and smiled. "Better than Rick's."

I rolled my eyes as I stood and nodded. "Yeah...the guy's speech filter must be broken or something. I wonder if another knock to the head won't fix that..." This earned me a glare from the Sacred One, so I sighed and rolled my shoulders. "Fine fine, I'll leave him alone. I can't control what the others do to him though." I covered Geanne back up before grabbing some clean clothes and heading to the washroom with my towel in hand. "Wait for me downstairs and I'll make us some breakfast after I clean up a bit."

Trisha then gave me a seductive grin and moved closer to me. "Are you sure you don't want company?"

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Why yes, I would. How did you know?"

This apparently caught the eon Pokemon completely off guard, as she started stuttering in broken sentences before I began laughing. She then rolled her eyes and giggled softly. "Okay okay, you called my bluff."

I shrugged. "I figured you were just messing with me, seeing as how you're still uncomfortable with the concept of staying the night with me."

Trisha sighed and nodded. "Alright you've got me. It's...it's just..."

I stopped her with a smile and a rub of her cheek. "I'm not sure why you're weird about it, but I'm patient. If and when you're ready to tell me what's really bothering you about it or work it out, I'll be waiting for you."

The Latias nuzzled my hand and nodded. "Thank you, Tim."

I nodded and retreated to the washroom. "Anytime, Trish. I'll be out in a bit."

* * *

I quickly showered, shaved, and brushed my teeth before dressing in jeans and a v-neck tee, then headed to my room to toss the clothes into the washing pile and wake Geanne. Even after sharing a bed with me for the past few years, morning was still not the Gardevoir's favorite time of day, and like always, it was a chore to get her up and moving.

I set her washed gown onto the bed and lay a fresh towel next to it. "Take a shower and then come downstairs, love. I'll have breakfast waiting for you." I then kissed her cheek softly, and heard her mutter "thank you" before she stood and wrapped the towel around her bare skin, heading towards the washroom herself. Confident that she was now awake enough, I headed downstairs to prepare breakfast for everyone.

When I arrived at the foot of the stairs, it was in time to notice Darcy peeking through the cracked-open door that led to Rick's room. I silently snuck up behind her and tapped her shoulder, causing the Sneasel to nearly scream in fright. She then turned to glare at me and I just smiled as my chest shook with silent laughter.

I raised my eyebrow at her and looked to the door, then back to her. "You're rather interested in Rick, aren't you?"

Contrary to what I'd expected of her, Darcy didn't deny it at all. She just nodded slowly and looked back to the door. "He's different. He's like you in a lot of ways...but also different."

I pursed my lips and nodded. "He is definitely unique." I then followed her gaze to the door as I heard some murmurings from within the guest room. "Do you think he might be the one?"

The sharp-claw Pokemon was silent for a long time before shrugging with a frustrated sigh. "I'm not sure. I haven't known him long enough, so I can't say with any certainty."

I rubbed my chin softly before turning away. "Well I'll see if I can change that. I might be able to talk him into staying for another week or so if I play my cards right. I'd like to become better friends with the guy as well as watch over him, so it would work to both of our benefit if he stayed a little longer to train and hone him and his partners' skills."

"How do you think his abilities will manifest?" Darcy asked me as she turned to look me in the eye.

I looked off into space in thought to myself and shrugged softly. "I have an inkling, but it's not enough to be able to be certain."

"And what does your 'inkling' tell you?" she asked curiously.

I grinned and shook my head. "Not telling!" This caused the Sneasel to frown and grumble something under her breath, which caused me to chuckle softly. I patted her shoulder and motioned to the kitchen. "Why don't you wake him and his group up and herd them to the living room. I'm going to prepare some food for us all." Darcy nodded with a smile and opened the door leading to the guest room. I just chuckled at her behavior and headed for the kitchen.

**Rick's PoV**

I was pulled out of my dream by the feeling of someone shaking me awake while whispering my name. Seeing as how I was having a particularly good dream, I simply cursed in my sleep and rolled over with Ada in my arms.

That was a mistake on my part.

The next thing I knew, an overwhelming feeling of cold shot through my body, followed by a growl. "Rick, _get up_!"

I whipped around in shock to find Darcy standing there with a frustrated look on her face. I growled right back at her and sat up. "The fuck was that for?"

The Sneasel sighed in annoyance and pointed to the clock. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes, Rick."

"Tits..." I muttered under my breath. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and rubbed my eyes before standing. "Why the hurry to get me up anyway?"

"Because it's nearly eight in the morning and Timothy is making breakfast for all of us. He told me to wake you up." she responded, now calming down a bit.

I ran my hands through Ada's hair to wake her, but kept my eyes on Darcy. "Did he tell you to try and freeze me?"

"No," she quipped with a grin, "that was my idea."

"Of course it was..." I muttered. I then turned around to see the Kirlia rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, so I quickly released all my other partners from their Pokeballs. "Come on everyone, breakfast time. Let's get a good meal, because we've a lot of training to do." I leveled my gaze with Darcy next, still annoyed with how she'd awakened me. "Lead the way, slag."

"What did you just call me?" the Sneasel asked as she walked towards the door.

I smirked. "It means 'girl'."

"Oh...okay." she responded. I chuckled inwardly, but kept it to myself to keep from getting maimed.

* * *

The six of us arrived out in the family room to find Lidia speaking animatedly with Gunnar, Brutus, and Jade.

I sat down next to the female Feraligatr, and she turned to me with a smirk. She ran a claw over my cheek and chuckled. "I hope that bruise will remind you to keep your mouth shut. You're lucky your nose didn't get broken or something."

"Your concern is stifling, Lidia." I sarcastically remarked. I then scanned the room quickly. "Where is Tessa anyway? I'd prefer to apologize for acting like such a knob-end yesterday."

Jade motioned to the kitchen. "She's cooking breakfast for you at the moment as a way of apologizing."

I raised an eyebrow at the Serperior. "And why is _she_ apologizing to _me_? She wasn't the one being stupid yesterday, I was."

"True," Jade responded with a sigh, "but she still should not have reacted so harshly. She could have killed you."

I chuckled and shook my head. "If you knew the sorts of things I've been through, you'd know I would have been fine either way."

"What do you mean?" the Charizard asked, his tail flaring a bit.

I shrugged. "Well, I've been frozen, burned, poisoned, almost drowned, and had heat stroke."

The group looked to Lidia, and she nodded. "It's true. He has a habit of getting into dangerous situations...there's no telling when he's going to do something stupid. Me and the others always have to keep an eye on him."

I smirked and rubbed Lidia's neck. "And I'm eternally grateful for that, dear."

"Alright, everyone outside for breakfast!" yelled Timothy's voice from the kitchen area, so I obliged and led my group out to the back of the house.

* * *

It appeared that today would be the day that I met all of Timothy's flat-mates, as the entire back garden was filled with twenty or so Pokemon. As soon as they saw me though, the conversations lulled to silence, and I was on the receiving end of stares...which in turn began to make me very nervous.

It was like being naked in the middle of the Tournament Coliseum.

I decided to break the silence by saying something completely random, so I shouted, "The answer is green jelly with a straight jacket and sausages."

There was utter silence before a humanoid apparition materialized in front of me. The hair was violet and spiked back, while a mouth full of sharp teeth smiled menacingly. The being was a near-completely human, and wore a violet jumper and slacks with black boots, a black belt, and a white undershirt. The only thing that definitely told me that this was in fact _not_ a human were two serpent-like red eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" it asked, nearly laughing.

I shrugged. "I figured everyone was wondering what my most awkward wake-up was, so I thought I'd share."

The man stared at me for a few minutes before smirking. "You're okay, kid." He then extended a hand to me, and I noticed as wisps of violet energy softly wafted over him like smoke. I took his hand and he shook mine. "My name's Orpheus. It's nice to meet you."

I looked at his hair, eyes, and teeth before I made the connection with a gasp of surprise. "You're a Haunter!"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yep! I gotta say, it's pretty fun to scare people by disappearing or flying around at night. Unless humans look in my eyes or look at my teeth, they can't tell I'm actually a Pokemon."

"Yeah, and you almost got the police involved last time, man...so tone it down from now on." Timothy added.

I shrugged and sat down on a rock, Ada nestling between my legs as the food was served up to all of us...and I was very pleased with the meal. Poached eggs on toast with sausage and beans. In other words, the perfect breakfast. Only one thing could make this more amazing...

"Brown sauce anyone?" Timothy asked while holding a bottle of thick brown sauce.

Thank you, Arceus...thank you.

As usual, Ada and I shared my meal. It was the type of thing I'd used to do with Lidia when she was really little, and now I found myself raising Ada the same way. I mean, she was just so cute and I could tell she liked it too.

Hey, I'm allowed to have my effeminate moments too.

"So," murmured the Absol, "I've heard that you raised a Pokemon from an egg as your own child. Is this true?"

I looked at the tall, humanoid dark-type and nodded, jerking my thumb in Lidia's direction. "I found Lidia's egg abandoned on my journeys through Johoto. I left it alone at first, because I knew that the Totodile evolution line could be very dangerous...and I wasn't going to be stupid enough to make her mum angry." I took a bite of sausage and offered the same to Ada, which she gently took without hesitation. "Anyway, after passing by the egg a few times over two weeks, I figured it to be abandoned...so I nicked it and took it with me." I put a bit of beans on the toast with some yolky egg and took a bite, savoring the mingling of flavors. "Anyway," I said while swallowing the flavorful food, "Lidia hatched a few days after I had taken the egg. Bear in mind that I was only seventeen at the time, but I oddly found myself raising her like my dad raised me – father to child. Upon that realization, she became my daughter. It doesn't matter to me that she's 'adopted', or even that she's a Pokemon..." I smiled at Lidia warmly, and she grinned lovingly back. "I love her as my own daughter, and that's all that matters."

"What have humans thought about it?" Timothy asked in tandem to the Absol's question.

I shrugged. "I mean a few of them have a problem with it, but why should that matter? To me, that would be the same as a human disliking another human's human child. To that, I politely tell them to 'fuck off', and I go on my way. It's not their business how I raise her or how I look at Pokemon." I glanced again at Lidia, and felt the familiar parental instinct kick in. "Lidia and I are closer than I've ever seen another trainer and Pokemon." I then gestured to the other four of my group. "They're my family. When I'm sad, they comfort me...and I do the same for them. We lean on each other in times of hardship, and we share each others' fears, strengths, and happiness. It's something I wish more trainers would implement into their training for Pokemon."

Timothy nodded his head slowly, deep in thought. A few moments later he stood and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Raikou, come here! There's someone I want all of you to meet!"

I gasped in shock. "Raikou? As in the Legendary Beast of Johoto Raikou? _That_ Raikou?"

Timothy grinned and nodded. "The very same. Not just him though."

Three tall figures appeared from the berry orchard, moving at mind-blowing speed. All three stopped behind Timothy, and I immediately recognized them as Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. All three were humanoid in form, and so were wearing clothing to keep their more "private" features hidden.

Entei's face was exactly the same, except that his mane had become long, wild hair and the smoke that would usually be along his back was instead billowing out from his hair. He wore an open red vest and gray shorts, and the "shackles" still were worn along his beast-like ankles and wrists.

Raikou's build was the same as Entei's, except taller and slimmer. The clouds were still carried upon his back, and every now and then a jolt of lightning would arc out in the air. He wore a gray tee and blue jeans, along with black fingerless gloves.

Suicune was shorter and slimmer than both the others, but no less intimidating. Her long violet hair fell gently along her shoulders and back, and in her hair was what looked like a crown or tiara of icy blue. Her ribbon-like tail seemed to defy gravity as it floated in the air, and her face was flawlessly soft and smooth. She had a very athletic body, obviously favoring speed, and so she wore white shorts and a simple white tee shirt that said, "If these were brains..." I found the comment on the shirt a little odd seeing as how slim she was, but I certainly wasn't going to say anything to her about it.

Timothy then motioned to me with a smile. "This is Rick. He's another Awakened from Johoto."

The three Beasts of Johoto stood unmoving for a moment, but then Raikou made his way over to me. The tall thunder Pokemon looked me over before nodding. "You don't appear to be dangerous..."

"Brother, must you always be so suspicious?" Suicune asked, while Entei simply smirked.

The volcanic Pokemon approached me next with a smile. "Don't worry about my brother here, as he was the same way with Timothy at first." He then extended a clawed hand. "It is a pleasure, Awakened One."

I grasped the Legendary's hand and shook firmly. "Likewise, Mr. Entei."

The volcanic Pokemon released my hand and grinned at Timothy. "Mister? I like this one."

I looked to the aurora Pokemon next in awe. I'll admit, I've always had a bit of a trainer-boner for Suicune...meaning I wanted to capture her and such, not fuck her.

Suicune also looked to me and smiled. "I recognize you..."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Umm...I'm pretty sure we've never met before."

She shook her head, still sporting her smile. "My brothers and I wander the land still, searching for other Awakened Ones." Suicune placed a finger on her chin for a moment before nodding with a wider grin. "Yes! You were in the Ilex forest a week ago, weren't you?"

My eyes widened at this question, but I nodded. "Yes...yes I was. You were watching me?"

"Lady Suicune has a habit of spying on people." Timothy explained.

"I do _not_ spy...I observe." the Legendary retorted.

Timothy chuckled. "When you're hiding from the person you're watching, it's called spying." He then looked to me and the others. "Anyway, let's finish up breakfast and clean. You're going to be training with me today, Rick."

I looked at him curiously. "Training how, exactly?"

Timothy grinned and stood up. "You'll see." He then grabbed his empty plate and walked into the house.

I looked worriedly at Gunnar and Brutus. "It's gonna hurt, isn't it?"

The Feraligatr shrugged. "Depends on what he's going to do. If he trains you the way he trains with Tessa, yes. If he trains the way he trains with me, still yes."

"Does he happen to train with any cute little Pokemon that he wouldn't ever want to hurt?" I asked nervously.

Brutus shook his head. "Not anymore. It used to be Dante, but now that he's evolved, the Lucario trains full-force with Timothy as well."

"Great." I grumbled. I pulled Ada up onto my lap and began to feed her while finishing off my plate. "Hopefully I don't get any broken bones or anything, because I can't afford the hospital bills."

"You'll be fine, dad." Lidia assured with a smile. "He's going to train you, not try to kill you."

I sighed. "I hope you're right."

I then heard the door open again, only to reveal Tessa and a..._shapely_ humanoid shiny Nidoqueen. At this, all the others around me cleared off, leaving just me, Ada, Tessa, and the Nidoqueen. I felt very intense waves of hostility radiating from the Kirlia on my lap, but I kept my cool for all our sakes.

_'She better have a damn good reason for coming over here...' _I heard Ada say in my head.

I kept my eyes on Tessa, but my thoughts went to Ada. _'First, no cursing for you...you're too young. Second, I need you to stay calm.'_

I felt the Kirlia's assent more than heard it, but she still sent, _'Fine...she better watch herself though.'_

"I um..." started the Blaziken, obviously nervous, "I wanted to come and apologize."

I kept a stone face as I looked to Tessa's eyes, and I subconsciously felt my cheek burn a little. "For what exactly?"

The fire Pokemon sighed and lowered her eyes. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

"I think we both know I can't _make_ you do anything Miss Tessa, but I'd appreciate it, yes." I responded flatly.

She sighed and looked me in the eye again, and I felt Ada's body grow hot with what I could only perceive was anger. "I'm sorry I punched you. I overreacted, and I shouldn't have done that."

I felt Ada's emotions hitting their peak, so I held her close against me and she instantly calmed down. I then looked up at the fighting/fire-type and shrugged. "Well maybe you _did_ overreact, but I probably shouldn't have said what I did...at least not out loud." I then placed the Kirlia behind my head with one leg on each side of my shoulders and stood, slowly and methodically. I looked Tessa directly in the eyes and extended my hand. "I'm not one to hold grudges, especially when I'm partially in the wrong. I'm willing to put this behind me if you are."

"Just like that?" the Blaziken asked, aghast.

I nodded. "I was a cunt, and you punched me...it's not anything I haven't been through before. This isn't the first time my big mouth has gotten me in trouble, although it _is _the first time it earned me unconsciousness."

Tessa accepted this and grasped my hand in her own, shaking firmly with a smile. "I'm glad you're so forgiving. Tim was going to have it in for me if I couldn't fix this."

I raised an eyebrow as I released her hand. "Are you afraid of him or something?"

She shook her head. "No, but I do love him. If he's unhappy, I'm unhappy."

I shrugged. "That makes sense." I then looked to the curvy Nidoqueen, and found my eyes wanting to bug out of my head. "Umm, hello. I'm Rick...what's your name?"

Happy to have been included in the conversation, the poison-pin Pokemon giggled and bounced a little...again causing me to have to resist staring. "I'm Neeka! It's nice to finally meet you, Rick." I extended a hand to shake, but instead she enveloped me in a bone-crushing embrace, pressing my face right up against her chest. This in turn caused my knees to give out on me, and I fell to the ground in a heap. Neeka giggled and helped me up. "You're fun! Oh, I need to tell Rina all about you! Bye!"

Tessa, Ada, and I all watched the Nidoqueen bound away before the Blaziken turned to me. "She didn't mean anything by that. She's like that with everyone."

I shrugged. "I can't say I'm all that bothered by having my face squeezed into her bosom. She is a little intense though."

"Yeah," Tessa started, looking off towards the corner Neeka had disappeared around, "she's perpetually a Nidoran, with all the energy and giggles to go with it. She's one of my closest friends around here though, and I love her to death." The blaze Pokemon then looked at me with a nervous expression. "So...we're good, right?"

I looked back at Ada, and she nodded slowly. I then turned my head back to Tessa and smiled. "Yes, we're good. If I say something stupid again, just slap me or something. No knockouts anymore."

"You know, you could always avoid all of that by just watching what you say." Tessa remarked as she began walking towards the door to inside.

I chuckled. "I don't trust myself enough for that."

Tessa arched her eye at me and smirked. "I'm not sure whether to be happy you're honest, or sad that I'm probably going to end up hitting you again."

I shrugged. "You can't have everything. Anyway, I should probably meet with Timothy now. He's putting me through some kind of training, and I would rather not be late."

"Good idea." Tessa said with a grin. "He's a stickler for training, so it's to your benefit that you not be late, and do everything he says."

I nodded and waved goodbye before heading towards the front of the house.

* * *

I arrived to see Timothy had changed his clothes into a traditional black kung fu uniform. He was seated on the ground, waiting for me as I rounded the home to the front.

He stood when I approached, and smiled. "Glad you could make it. Is everything cool with you and Tessa?"

I nodded. "Everything's good."

"Good." he answered simply. He then turned around and grabbed something off of the ground, then turned to me and presented a white uniform like his. "Put this on."

I raised an eyebrow as I took the clothing, and eyed it suspiciously. "Why do I have to wear this?"

Timothy pointed at my clothes. "Because jeans aren't flexible, and your shirt will end up just getting in the way. This uniform fits snugly, and will allow you full range of flexibility."

"You act like I'm a gymnast or something." I grumbled.

He smirked. "I can always get you a spandex leotard."

"No, I think I'd rather leave some guesswork when it comes to my privates, thank you." I remarked quickly.

I quickly made my way inside and changed before heading back out, dressed in the martial arts uniform. I had to admit, it was extremely comfortable and breathed well. It did indeed allow me to move without the fabric restraining me, but still allowed a slight bagginess so that I didn't look like a dork.

"You know, I could get used to this. Why don't you wear these all the time? It's amazing." I said, praising the new clothing presented to me.

Timothy shrugged. "Not really my style. I'm more of a cargo shorts and button-up shirt kinda guy. I've got four more in that size with varying colors if you like them that much."

I smiled. "That would be amazing."

Tim smiled and nodded. "Alright then...but enough small talk." He took a relaxed stance and cracked his neck. "We came here to train, so are you ready?"

I removed Ada from my shoulders and set her down on a bench by the door, then turned around. "As I'll ever be. I'll warn you that I only have the most basic training when it comes to martial arts, so don't try and kill me or anything."

He smirked. "You're lying, but that's okay."

I was nervous, as he'd called my bluff. "Umm, what are you talking about?"

"I can read Aura." he answered simply. "Yours says that you were lying."

I was honestly not surprised, given the abilities he possessed, but was still a little confused. "My aura? I have an aura?"

He kept his stance, but nodded. "All living things have an aura, even plants. It's true that only beings like myself can call upon that aura's power at will, but we all have one."

I sighed and nodded. "Well I guess the Meowth's out of the bag then, so-to-speak." I took a basic jeet kune do stance, while I noticed Tim had taken a nonspecific karate stance. I smiled and beckoned him. "No need to put it off any longer then. Come on."

Tim smiled, and rushed me.


	5. Ch 5: Stimulus

**A/N: Frostbreaker is back with another chapter for my loyal readers. Please R&R and let me know what you thought.**

**To Shadow Cloud 5283 – Well, I can honestly say there is no _correct_ way to write a story. Everyone has their own style and skill, so as long as you have a good grasp of grammar and spelling, you'll be fine. Write with passion about what you're passionate about. If you truly love writing, it will show in your work...and your readers will respond to it. Don't be so hard on yourself, my friend.**

**To Geefriend – Well, things will be revealed in this chapter, so please read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters or original story elements associated with the Pokemon series, manga, or game. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Stimulus

Even without Aura in use, Timothy was much faster and stronger than I expected, but it made sense seeing as how he trained with Pokemon – some of the most powerful and destructive forces our world has ever known. Some have the power to create or calm cataclysmic storms...others can cause entire continents to shatter at their will. They can destroy nearly anything in their path, with only other Pokemon truly being a match for them...

That is until I found out about the Awakened: humans that were half Pokemon, and thus had the strength that came with the blood of such powerful living things.

As our fight began in earnest, I realized I had to change up my game. Originally I had simply been blocking his strikes with my forearms, but I realized that this was a mistake. His strikes were powerful and came in quick succession, and he did not show signs of tiring anytime soon...and my arms were starting to bruise. Even though he hadn't landed a clean hit yet, I was already in pain. I had to quickly get on the offensive if I was going to stay in this fight, as I could tell Timothy wasn't going to take it easy on me if I showed any weakness.

I began to deflect his blows rather than absorb them, hoping to make an opening for myself, but he would recover with inhuman speed. Luckily for me, deflecting the many blows that were coming at me gave me time to regain my strength, so I instead spent the time observing this attacks.

Timothy had a very animalistic way of fighting, often with wild strikes that would leave him open, if only for a moment. Powerful, but not perfect. He seemed to rely on some sort of self-taught training that allowed him to get the most out of his Awakened abilities. It was at this moment that I realized something very upsetting...

I was going to have to take a hit.

Every time he would throw a strike with his right hand, he would follow with a left roundhouse, which I could completely dodge if I timed it right...but that meant I would have to eat the backhand he threw afterward.

This was going to be unpleasant to say the least.

I baited him into following the same attack he had before, and waited for the haymaker-roundhouse combination...and I didn't have to wait long. I deflected the punch and dodged the kick, then braced myself for the hit to the face. A tenth of a second later, the hit connected...and I vastly underestimated the force behind it. I felt bones in my cheek crunch under the impact. The pain was sharp an immediate, but I knew the only way I was going to get out of this safely was to follow my original plan. With that being the case, I cartwheeled to the side and struck Tim in the face with both feet. As he was recovering from the strikes to the face, I quickly stood and clapped both hands over his ears, further disorienting him...and then finished with a strong right hook to his chin, causing his head to snap to the side. His eyes focused on me for a second before rolling back in his head, and he fell like a tree.

The sound of clapping broke my stare on the unconscious man, and I turned my head towards it to find Tessa leaning against the house with a smile, giving a soft clap at my efforts. "Wow...great job there, Rick. You're the first human in a long time that's been able to take him down."

I tried to respond, but a crack in my jaw and shooting pain stopped me, and all that escaped from my lips was a very pained groan. Ada rushed over to me with a very worried look, and sent her thoughts to me, since I was now incapable of speaking.

"_By Arceus, are you alright Rick?"_

"_I'm just fucking great, Ada. What the hell kind of a question is that?"_

"_Well forgive me for caring, Rick."_

I sighed. _"I'm sorry, Ada...I'm just in a lot of pain right now."_

"_Well, I can project your thoughts to those around us, so that you don't have to talk."_

"_You can do that? That's fucking awesome!"_

"_Yes, I can. All you need to do is place your hand on one of my head gems."_

I reached over to the Kirlia's head and did as she asked. _"Like this?" _As soon as my hand made contact, the entire world fell away from me. Images began to run in front of my eyes so fast it hurt, and I started to scream in pain.

"_Close your eyes!"_

I did as Ada asked, and the pain stopped. I was now in a void of white, with no discernible features to tell me where I was or what was going on. Just before I could start to panic, however, a voice from behind me instantly calmed me.

"Calm yourself, Rick...everything is okay." it said.

The voice was soft and silky, its very sound projecting happiness and serenity. I turned to the voice, only to see a Gardevoir standing there with a smile. She wore the same beautiful gown all Gardevoir wore, but something was different about her. When I looked into the crimson eyes, it was like I could see someone inside them. It took a minute of searching for me realize who it was.

It was Ada.

I was frozen in place, but she made her way over to me and kissed me gently on the cheek. "Hello Rick. Are you alright?"

"A-A-Ada?" I croaked out.

She grinned and nodded, gesturing to the space around us. "This is what's called a mindscape. It is a visual representation of what happens when two minds connect."

I tore my eyes away from the beautiful Gardevoir in front of me and looked around. "It seems kind of...empty."

She giggled. "Well it is partly your mind...that may be why."

"Hey!" I shouted angrily.

She giggled again and ran her soft green hand over my cheek as she craned her head to look up at me. "I was simply joking, Rick. No...it is devoid of anything because I have not chosen to put anything in it."

I shrugged. "That's brilliant, but I thought you were going to do the thought-projection thing."

She nodded. "I am, which is why I had to bring you here. From this state of mind, we can literally do anything together. My power is your power."

I chuckled. "You know, we probably look pretty stupid right now just standing around."

Ada shook her head with a smile. "Your brain works much faster than you ever thought possible, and mine even faster than yours. What you're perceiving as minutes here is not even milliseconds in the waking world." Suddenly, it felt as if an earthquake was shaking the area, and the white turned to many swirling colors of chaos. Ada looked around in shock. "No...no this isn't possible."

"What's not possible? What's going on?" I asked in a panic.

"Psychic feedback." she replied quickly. The Gardevoir then looked at me with a similarly panicked expression, and I could feel her emotions as if they were my own. "You need to wake up, now!"

My eyes darted around looking for something to do just that, but I came up with nothing. "And how the fuck am I supposed to do that?"

Ada rushed over to me and embraced me. "I'm so sorry Rick, I've never had to force this before. This is really going to hurt."

"Wha-..?"

I was thrust back into the waking world as color exploded all around me into the real world, but this relief was only temporary as I began to experience what I could only describe as every nerve in my body being soaked in napalm and then lit on fire. I consider myself resistant to pain, but we all have our limits.

As the world began to lose focus and my hearing began to wane, I could only hear my own screams.

* * *

**Geanne's PoV**

"Geanne, get out here!" I heard Tessa shout from outside, and her voice was accompanied by howls of pain from someone else. Not wanting to waste time, I focused on the front yard and disappeared.

I reappeared beside Tessa, and she looked at the other side of the yard with great concern. I followed her gaze and noticed the screams of pain where originating from Rick, who was writhing on the ground in agony. Not far from him was Ada, who was also holding her head in pain.

I floated over to the Kirlia and knelt down in front of her, brushing her hair away from her face. "What happened to the two of you?"

I noticed as she grit her teeth and looked up at me with one eye. "I connected minds with Rick to try and project his thoughts to Tessa, because I think his jaw might be broken. When I did it though, we had feedback."

I tilted my head to the side curiously and looked at the man who was grunting and squirming in pain not five feet from us. "You had feedback with _him_?"

She nodded. "It surprised me too...that means..."

Ada was interrupted as we heard the crunching and screaming of metal, and we looked to see the bench out front being crumpled up like a soda can. Bark was being torn off of the two trees in front of the house, and chunks of rock was being torn up from the ground and began to float from in front of us.

I looked to Tessa in fear and shouted, "Get Darcy _now_!"

**Lidia's PoV**

I was already rushing around the large building towards the front, where the screams were coming from, only to run headlong into Tessa.

I sat up and rubbed my head before watching her scramble to her feet and dash away. "Tessa, what's going on?"

"No time!" she yelled back, before grabbing Darcy by the arm and dragging her back towards the front of the house.

I looked to Osiris and sighed. "This can't be good..." I then got to all fours and began to run as fast as I could towards the front of the house, with Osiris, Zane, and Gracia in tow.

We arrived around the front in time to see Darcy release a shadow ball attack at dad's face, and then he lay still. Several different emotions ran through me at once: confusion, fear, and rage.

I glared at the Sneasel before unleashing an attack called "brick break" that dad had taught me. I felt the energy gather in my palm before I snapped it down as I launched myself towards the ice/dark-type. It caught her on the forehead and threw her far away from her target, but as soon as it happened, I was caught by multiple vines and saw as both Gunnar and Brutus stepped in from beside me.

I was spun around in the air to see Jade glaring at me. "_What_ is going on here?"

* * *

**Ada's PoV**

Even after I explained everything to everyone, from the fight to what happened to Rick, it still didn't make sense to me.

What happened when I connected my mind with my trainer's wasn't supposed to happen...not with a human. The only thing that kept reminding me that it _had_ in fact happened was the throbbing pain in my head that seemed to beat in time to my own heart. What had happened was _never_ supposed to happen...not in a million years...but it _had _happened. It didn't make sense to me at all, but then again just a week ago, a human that could understand my normal speech wouldn't have made sense either.

"So let me get this straight," Tessa started with confusion apparent, "you had a psychic feedback with someone who isn't a psychic?"

Luckily for me, Geanne realized how much pain I was in and answered for me. "That's what we're saying, Tess...that wouldn't be possible." The shiny Gardevoir looked down at the currently unconscious Rick and sighed. "A feedback fall like that can only happen between two powerful psychic-types when one of them loses control."

"So...?" Lidia voiced, obvious confusion in her voice as well.

Geanne looked up at the water-type with a smile. "Your dad's a psychic-type Awakened, apparently."

"No way..." the Feraligatr breathed out.

I still had pain wracking my head, but I smiled and nodded slowly. "Way, Lidia."

"Umm, can someone tell me why my bench is scrap-metal?" I heard Timothy's voice say from behind Geanne, and a second later his head popped over her shoulder to see us all looking down at Rick. "Oops...I think I hit him a little harder than I thought."

"That's not from you, Tim." Tessa stated. "You might hit like a Machamp, but he was still standing after you got him. How do you think you ended up on the ground over there?"

He shrugged and grinned. "I don't know, kicking ass is tiring. Maybe I chose to take a nap afterward."

Geanne didn't look at him, but rolled her eyes and sighed as she ran her hand over Rick's cheek. "You broke his face, Tim." She then stood and looked at Timothy. "And that bench, the trees, and the ground was all because of him. He's a psychic."

"Rad." Tim quipped. "All it took was for me to smash his face in and all of the sudden he's tearing up the ground."

I refrained from explaining exactly what happened, and just stood up to look at the trainer. "It's not a good thing right now. Darcy had to knock him out because he was a danger to both himself and everyone around him."

"How so?" Osiris asked now.

"Because," Geanne started, looking back to my unconscious trainer, "psychic-types need a large degree of control to use their powers. He didn't have the years that Ada and I have had to learn about and perfect those abilities. Instead, they were thrust on him all at once, and without that degree of control, they went haywire. He was in so much pain, _I _could feel it. Had Darcy not done what she had at that moment, he might have destroyed this entire area."

Timothy chuckled and crossed his arms as he looked down at Rick. "Sounds like he's going to be one hell of an Awakened. So what do we do now?"

"I have to teach him." I responded, immediately gaining the attention of everyone around. I looked over them and shrugged. "He has to learn, and I'm the only one who he'd be okay with poking around his head."

Geanne nodded. "That's true. We have to keep him under until you're finished. How long do you think it'll take?"

I thought for a moment before looking to the Gardevoir. "Given how quickly his mind works, maybe a few hours."

"Oh, that's not so bad." Tim answered.

Geanne stood again and shook her head. "The mind works a lot faster than reality. What here is going to be three or four hours will in fact feel like months or years to Ada."

Gracia poked her head in and looked at our trainer before shaking her head and gazing at me. "I do _not_ envy you right now."

I felt the last of the headache begin to recede, so I stood up and sighed. "I'm not really looking forward to this either, but he needs control."

"What's it going to be like?" Zane asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Like nothing I've ever done before, probably. This will be my first time doing this."

"A-are you sure you can?" Lidia asked worriedly.

I smiled warmly and nodded. "I know I can. He'll be fine." I then sighed and looked towards the house. "Take him inside to the room Lidia, and keep everyone away. I need quiet to focus and do this correctly."

The Feraligatr nodded and scooped up the slumbering human, hefting him over her shoulder and standing. "Alright then, let's get this over with."

* * *

**Darcy's PoV**

"Darcy, I already said it's fine. I didn't know what was going on and I shouldn't have clocked you on the forehead anyway." Lidia stated with an exasperated expression.

I sighed and nodded. "Just please believe me when I say that if there was _any_ other way I could have done that-"

"Darcy I promise, we're okay." the water-type interrupted with a smile.

I smiled softly and nodded. "Okay then." I looked at the door she was guarding and then to her face. "How long have they been in there?"

She shrugged. "Can't have been more than a few minutes. We've got hours to wait yet, so you might as well go find something to do. I'll call you when Ada shows her face."

I nodded solemnly and made my way to the family room to see Timothy speaking with Geanne and Tessa, while Brutus, Gunnar, and Jade chatted amongst themselves. I didn't really feel like talking at the moment, so I just headed outside to get some fresh air.

I closed the front door behind me and sat down on the steps with a sigh of frustration. Today would be the first time I'd ever attacked a human, and even though it was necessary, I still felt bad about it. I mean, it was no secret that humans weren't as hardy as Pokemon were, but Awakened were supposedly different in that respect.

That didn't make what I'd been forced to do to Rick any easier.

"Hey sis." I heard my brother's voice say from above me.

I looked up to see his concerned face and I offered him a small smile. "Hey Donny."

He dropped off of the overhang above me and stood beside me with worry. "Are you alright? You look really down about something."

I shrugged as I closed my eyes, letting the early autumn breeze wash over me. "I'm alright I guess. Just a little shaken up by what happened to Rick."

"Yeah, I saw that. Pretty intense." he remarked with a grin. He then noticed I wasn't smiling though. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I had nothing to say for a moment as I simply sat there, but eventually looked up at him with worry. "The moment I released that attack, I started to think, 'What if I really hurt him or...kill him?' He's okay, but..."

"Darcy, you did the right thing." he assured me. "Geanne told me that with the amount of power he was putting out, he could have picked up the house and threw it like it was a toy. He had to be put down, and only a dark-type could have done it without getting hurt."

I looked at him quizzically. "Then why didn't you or Tara do it?"

"Because both of us lack the control that you have." he responded with a smile.

I growled, "You mean I'm weaker than you."

He shook his head. "No, I mean you have more control. We have power, but tend to go all-out with that power. You always had a better handle on your abilities than I did." He grinned and patted my shoulder. "I'm like a big lumbering juggernaut, ready to destroy anything in my path..."

"Way to be realistic..." I quipped with a roll of my eyes.

"Don't break the fantasy." he growled. "Anyway, you're not like that. You're a surgeon – quick and precise. Like a real surgeon, you can help others...not just hurt them."

"That's...actually pretty deep of you." I answered slowly.

The Weavile chuckled and leaned against me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I _am_ deep." He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "Don't worry, sis...you did the right thing. Rick is going to be okay, and no one got too badly hurt."

"What do you mean _too_ badly?" I asked, suddenly concerned.

Donahue sighed. "Well, Tim broke a few bones in Rick's face."

I shrugged. "Well that's not too bad. I'm just glad to not have to listen to Rick's screaming anymore. It made my skin crawl."

I felt my brother nod his head as well. "Yeah...it's almost like I could _feel_ his pain. That was crazy."

I sighed before standing and then smiled at my brother. "Thanks Donny...I actually feel better."

He chuckled lightly as he watched me walk back inside. "No prob, sis."

As I arrived back inside, it was to see Jade fixing supper, as she usually did. I walked in next to her and tapped on the counter to get her attention.

"Oh hello, dear. How are you feeling?" she asked as she stirred some sort of stew.

I shrugged. "Not too bad, actually. Better than I was."

She nodded with a smile. "Good." A plate was then plopped down onto my counter in front of me. "Neeka's not feeling very well, so could you please take this to her?"

I took the meal and smiled. "Sure thing, Jade. She's not sick, is she?"

The Serperior shook her head and went back to preparing the meal. "No. It has something to do with her past, though she didn't want to talk about it. The sound of Mr. Childs' screaming set her on edge. She'll be in the sitting room." I turned briskly and exited the kitchen, hurrying towards the mentioned room.

Neeka had been a good friend of mine for awhile now, and while she wasn't quite as close to me as my brother, I still considered her one of my closer friends. Considering exactly how far removed from the rest of the residents I was, that didn't really say much. Still, she was usually pretty stable emotionally, so for her to be like Jade described _definitely_ wasn't a good thing.

* * *

I entered the sitting room, only to see Neeka sitting in front of the full-length window that viewed the rear of the house. She looked pretty much as I'd expected: shaken. Her normally vivid-green skin was a little pale, and her breathing was shallow and frequent. She obviously heard me enter the room, as her left ear twitched when I approached, but otherwise she didn't show any signs of response.

I made my way over and sat down beside her, placing the meal plate in front of her. "How are you holding up, girl?"

She was silent for a few moments before looking over at me with a sullen expression. "Not good, Darcy...not good at all." I waited patiently and she closed her eyes before continuing. "A long time ago when I was just a Nidoran, I was living outside of Viridian City with my family. My father had been captured by a young girl with blonde hair shortly after I was hatched, so I don't really remember him. That just left my mother, my two brothers, and my younger sister." She looked out of the window and slumped a little as she did so. "It was a hot, dry summer one year, and wildfires were pretty common around that area. My family and I kept to the trees close to the water in hopes that any fires wouldn't bother us. It worked for awhile..." I noticed she began to tear up, so I placed my hand on her shoulder, hoping it would calm her. For a moment, she silently cried, but eventually composed herself and swallowed hard with a determination to continue. "My mother sent me out across the lake to forage for nuts and berries, along with whatever wild vegetables I could find." She sniffed a few times before looking at me with teary eyes. "The fires hit so fast, that by the time I realized what was happening, it was too late to do anything..." The tears finally broke free again, and she let them fall without restraint. "The last thing I heard from them were their screams." The Nidoqueen looked at me sadly. "It was the same kind of agony-filled cry that Rick was making. It just brought everything back like it had happened today instead of years ago."

This was something I never knew about Neeka, and honestly hadn't thought to ask. I mean, most of the time she was probably the most positive and happy one around here, so I never thought that she'd have something like that in her past.

I guess we all have our baggage.

Even though she was a final-evolution, I was still her senior by six years, and so I didn't judge her for how she felt. After all, I was definitely accustomed to loss. With that being the case, I didn't feel the least bit weird as I stood up and embraced her from behind, setting my head on top of hers as I held her tight.

I moved my head down beside hers and touched my cheek to her own. "Listen Neeka, I'm not going to say something like, 'It's gonna be alright,' because we both know that would be a lie. Losing someone you care about never really stops hurting...but I will say this:" She looked at me and I smiled comfortingly back at her, our faces only a few inches apart. "You're not alone, Neeka. You have family and friends here that care about you and treasure you. I know you think that you need time alone for something like this, but that's not the way to go about it. When you lose someone you care about, you already feel alone and isolated...so further isolating yourself from people and Pokemon that care about you is just going to make it worse." I reached my hand down and grabbed hers tightly. "You're _never_ alone, Neeka...remember that."

There were once again tears in the Nidoqueen's eyes, but she wore a smile on her face now. She stood and hugged me right back, with only a soft, "Thank you" uttered.

The two of us sat back on the floor and spoke of many things as Neeka ate her supper, and I felt truly useful again for the third time in my life.


	6. Ch 6: Trainer's Trainer

**A/N: Frostbreaker is back with yet another great chapter for my readers. I ask that any readers – whether full members or anon – please review after reading if you have honest criticism on the story, whether it be good or bad. I always like to hear it and I need and want to know what works with you all and what doesn't.**

**To Geefriend – Well, all your questions are being answered this chapter...so read on. Enjoy!**

**Music choice: "Fuck That", "Meltdown", "Too Late Now", and "Zero Gravity", all by RedVelvetSquared. _Fallen to Apathy (EP) – EP _and _Close Your Eyes – EP _albums, both by Subliminal Substance.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters or original story elements associated with the Pokemon series, manga, or game. All rights go to their respective owners. **

* * *

Chapter 6: Trainer's Trainer

**Timothy's PoV**

"A psychic..._this_ is going to be interesting." I stated with a smile as I sat next to Rina and Tara.

Tara, as usual, was nonchalant about it, but Rina, also as usual, was very excited. The Magnetric bounced a few times in excitement and asked, "He's gonna be just like Geanne, isn't he?"

I laughed and shook my head. "Nowhere near that strong, Rina...at least I hope not."

"Worry not," Tara stated stoically, "I'll protect us if he gets out of control."

I raised an eyebrow at the humanoid Umbreon. "I can't say I see him going that way, Tara...and if he represents what I think he does, he could take you."

"What do you mean?" the dark-type asked worriedly (one of the few times I've seen her nervous).

I just patted her on the shoulder with a grin. "Just a feeling I have." Just then, I felt a powerful Aura approaching...one that I knew well by now. I'd only met it a few times before, but for it to come here, something must be happening. I stood and looked to the two Pokemon with a smile. "Girls, stay here. There's something I need to handle." They agreed without hesitation and I stepped out my front door. I then activated my aura's power and ran at high speed towards the mountains to the west.

* * *

I arrived at the predetermined mountain summit, only to see Guardian of the Skies herself...Lady Ho-oh.

I bowed in reverence to the rainbow Pokemon and greeted, "Hello again, Lady Ho-oh. It's a pleasure." I felt a strong feeling of...radiance is the best way I can describe it. Her aura's pressure alone was enough to cause me to feel nervous, but this feeling was unwarranted with me, as well as the few she considered a friend.

I heard the powerful Sacred One step over to me and she craned her neck down to look at me. "Please rise, Awakened Timothy. It is always a pleasure to meet you as well." I stood again, only to notice a worried expression on her face. "However, I regret to inform you that this visit is not for pleasure."

I gazed at the tall bird Pokemon warily. "You seem nervous...I don't like it when you're nervous, Lady Ho-oh."

She settled down onto the ground with a soft thud and nodded. "Highlord Arceus spoke to me in a dream the previous night."

I raised an eyebrow, as this was the first time I'd heard of the "alpha" Pokemon communing with anyone, which just made me more nervous. "It's safe to assume the highlord didn't bring good news, right?" She nodded and I sighed. "Very well, tell me what happened."

"It has to do with an Awakened that has just recently uncovered his potential. I believe you know him as Rick Childs." she explained, slowly becoming more agitated.

I nodded as I looked into the eastern distance. "Yeah, he's staying at my house right now. His power literally _just_ came about an hour or so ago. He's busy having training done by one of his Pokemon companions, as it appears he's a psychic-type, at least in part."

Now it was Lady Ho-oh's turn to be surprised. "You deduced that yourself? How?"

I shrugged. "It's just a feeling I have. Let's just say that for a psychic-type, he's much too powerful and skilled in hand-to-hand combat."

The Sacred One was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yes...he is a dual-type, just like you. His types are what humans call 'fighting' and 'psychic'. He carries the blood of a Gallade within him."

I nodded slowly at this. "Ah...I wondered how he was so skilled." She nodded, but didn't look any less worried. "I take it that's not all you came here to tell me, is it?"

Lady Ho-oh shook her head with a frown and gazed at the heavens. "Lord Arceus gave me a vision about him, and this vision spoke of either his ability to keep balance in the world, or completely overthrow it. If he realizes his true potential and takes the wrong path, I fear not even Lord Darkrai could stop him."

"Wait wait wait," I interrupted in confusion, "you mean to tell me that a Sacred One _dark-type_ couldn't take down a _psychic-type_ Awakened?"

"Mr. Childs is not just _any_ Awakened, Timothy...he is the future of the Awakened race." she responded softly.

I sat down on a rock and gazed at the rainbow Pokemon curiously. "I'm not sure I follow, Lady Ho-oh."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "Highlord Arceus has seen just how dangerous this world is becoming, and so has given a few choice Awakened power far beyond what any has had before. Your friend Mr. Childs possesses a power that can rival or exceed that of the Sacred Ones, though he does not know it yet."

"I don't mean to call offense to the highlord, but giving one person that much power just seems like a dumb idea." I responded with frustration.

The large avian looked back to me with annoyance. "I do not fully understand the highlord's reasoning either, but our place is not to question...simply to balance. As a fellow Awakened, it is now _your_ job to guide him down the correct path."

I sat still for a moment in contemplation before asking, "Should I tell him about it or let him figure it out?"

"As an Awakened, he must discover his true potential on his own...but you _can_ train and guide him so that he can do so among friends." she answered with a soft smile.

I then thought about what she'd told me about these "upgraded" Awakened Ones...and I came to a very startling conclusion. "He's not the only one, is he? Not the only 'new' Awakened, I mean."

Lady Ho-oh shook her head sadly and sighed. "He is not. There are two others, and both have begun the trek towards causing cataclysm in this world. Both possess similar beliefs that this world was made only for Pokemon and fellow Awakened, and are soon going to begin to further their goals."

I immediately thought of Ash, Anthony, and Misty – all of whom had become friends to me. My fear for them bubbled to the surface, and I jumped to my feet. "What of my friends? I have to tell them!"

The Sacred One shook her head slowly and waved a wing in dismissal. "Do not worry yourself about them, as they are safe for the time being. I will send Lord Amory and Lady Taika as an envoy to the three of them to advise them of the situation. _Your_ prime concern is looking after Mr. Childs, do you understand?"

I was uncomfortable with being told to not reach out to my friends, but I had learned by now not to question a Sacred One's command. So, I simply bowed my head with my hand over my heart. "As you wish, Lady Ho-oh. I should probably get back to the house then, as I want to be there when Rick wakes up."

The large avian stood tall and nodded, though she still looked nervous. "Understood. We will contact you again if we have any more information." She then took a step closer and extended a wing to caress my left arm. "I appreciate your efforts, Timothy...not all Awakened have the dedication you have."

"Well," I started with a grin, "hopefully I can add one more to that number then."

She nodded and turned around, spreading her wings. "Farewell, Timothy...I pray that the next time we meet it will be under better circumstances." She then took flight, leaving a shimmering rainbow in her wake.

I watched as the Sacred One left for wherever home was, then activated my aura and dashed home.

* * *

I arrived back at the house to see Geanne, Tessa, and Trisha waiting for me out front...and none of them looked very happy that I had left without telling them.

I took a breath and strode forth. "Girls, I'm sorry about just leaving like that...but I was summoned to the mountain by Lady Ho-oh."

Tessa placed her hands on her hips and glared at me. "It better have been for something important or you're getting punished."

I cringed a little, but stood my ground and nodded. "It is, actually. She told me a couple things, most of them having to do with Rick."

Geanne eyed me curiously before nodding. "Okay, what exactly is it that you've learned?"

"Well," I started, taking a seat on the front steps, "I've found that Rick is a dual-type Awakened of fighting-type and psychic-type. His Pokemon counterpart is a Gallade."

Tessa nodded a few times and smiled. "That's pretty nice. What else did you learn?"

I fidgeted nervously and looked at the three of them. "Well, that's where things get different. See, Lady Ho-oh told me that Rick's potential for power is much higher than mine," I pointed at Trisha, "and even higher than yours. She told me that at full potential, he'll be able to rival or best many Sacred Ones."

Trisha gasped and shook her head. "N-no, that can't be true. I haven't heard anything about this."

"It could be because you and your brother tend to be pretty solitary in comparison to the other Sacred Ones." I suggested.

The Latios sighed and nodded slowly. "I suppose you're right. What was Lady Ho-oh's reason for such a strong Awakened?"

I shrugged. "It was Highlord Arceus' choice to bring stronger Awakened into the world to bring more balance." I then sighed and closed my eyes. "And therein lies the problem. From what I understand, Rick is one of three like him, and the other two have decided to take a different path than what we're fighting for. If you remember that Awakened we met a few months ago, I think you'll get what I mean."

This caused a damper on the three's spirits, but they all looked determined, and Geanne stepped forward. "Then it's our job to make sure that doesn't happen to him."

"That' actually exactly what Lady Ho-oh told me." I explained, standing up. "She pretty much ordered me to make sure he doesn't turn out like the others did, and to train and guide him as he comes into his own."

"So I take it he's going to be staying for awhile..." Tessa stated with a sigh.

I nodded. "I need to be able to keep an eye on him, so he's going to have to stay."

Geanne held my hand as we walked towards the door. "He had plans to take on the Pokemon League, Tim. I don't know if he's going to be too happy about this."

I shrugged. "The fate of our world is a tad more important than the Pokemon League. I just hope I can show him that."

"So long as you actually explain it out for him, I'm sure he'll see things your way." Tessa assured.

I patted the Blaziken on the back with my free hand as I stood in front of the door to my home. "I hope so, Tessa...I hope so."

* * *

The hours ticked by, but we still hadn't seen or heard from either the Kirlia or Rick, so Geanne and I were now heading to the room to go check on them.

We arrived at the guest room to see Lidia, the Feraligatr, diligently standing guard for her adoptive father and friend.

I walked up to her with a hopeful expression, and she simply shook her head. "Nothing yet, Timothy. Sorry."

I turned to Geanne with a sigh and motioned to the door. "Can you feel if they're okay in there?"

The shiny Gardevoir nodded and closed her eyes. Her golden heart gem began glowing slightly, and she hummed softly as she focused. After a few seconds the power dissipated and she opened her eyes with a nod. "They're still okay. Ada feels a little stressed, but it's to be expected." She then looked at Lidia with a stern expression. "As soon as Rick wakes up, please tell him we need to talk to him."

The large water-type winked and grinned. "Sure thing."

Geanne and I began to walk the hallway that led to the family room, but a strange sound stopped me. It almost sounded like...crying. I turned to the Gardevoir and said, "You go ahead and make sure everything's going smoothly around here. There's something I want to check out." She kissed me softly on the cheek and nodded with a smile before floating away, her unfathomably soft dress billowing in the air. I turned towards where the noise was originating from and made my way towards my thinking spot...more commonly called a "sitting room."

* * *

When I arrived at said room, it was to discover Darcy and Neeka sitting near one of the floor-to-ceiling windows that adorned the room. Neeka was sniffling softly, obviously upset about something, while Darcy held her tightly and whispered comforting words into the Nidoqueen's ear. This caught me by surprise, as while I was sure Darcy had a softer side, this would be the first time I'd actually seen it.

Not wishing to intrude upon something that was meant to be secret, I knocked on the door frame, which instantly gained me the attention of the Sneasel and Nidoqueen. "Hey you two. Is everything okay?"

Darcy looked to the drill Pokemon, who nodded in return. Darcy then looked to me with a soft smile. "She's alright."

Neeka then freed herself from the Sneasel's embrace and walked over to me. Over the years we'd been together, she had grown significantly, so much so that she was nearly eye-level with me. She just stared at me for a moment with glassy eyes before hugging me tightly, a choked sob escaping her lips. The part that wrenched my heart was the fact that I knew that cry; it was the sobbing that could only come from losing someone you cared about. I could tell however that she didn't really want to talk about it, so I simply held her tightly against my chest and let her tears fall against my shirt.

I held the weeping Pokemon in my arms and recited, "I'm here, Neeka...we're all here for you. We're not going anywhere." Darcy stepped up beside us and Neeka pulled her into the hug as well. I looked down at the Sneasel, and then back to the Nidoqueen. "We all love you, Neeka...you're family. Always remember: you're never alone."

Neeka looked up at me and kissed my cheek softly before nodding. "Thank you so much, Tim..."

I kissed the Nidoqueen's forehead and nodded back. "Never a problem, Neeka." I then released her and smiled. "Well I wish I could stay like this all day, but I've got clients coming in about ten minutes. Either of you want to join me?"

"I think I'll wait for Rick to wake up." Darcy replied with a look down the hallway.

I nodded. "I expected that. What about you, Neeka?"

The drill Pokemon held onto my arm like she used to, and I was happy to feel her by my side again. I looked back at her and she nodded with a gentle smile. "I'll come, Tim."

I watched Darcy head down the hallway towards where the guestroom was, then turned around and opened the back door and headed outside with Neeka.

* * *

**Ada's PoV**

My eyes fluttered open as I forced myself back into reality, and I immediately felt extremely drained – both mentally and emotionally. I had tried to prepare myself the best I could for what I'd been forced to do for Rick, but it was still unnerving to know that what felt like forever to me was in fact only a few hours. Still, it had been worth it. My own knowledge of psychic energy and manipulation had been put in place for Rick, so while he'd have to get used to the application of his own abilities, his newfound psychic powers wouldn't spiral out of control again. He'd have to train, but at least I wouldn't have to listen to that bloodcurdling scream he'd let out as his power overloaded his nervous system.

Just thinking about it makes me shudder.

While Tim hadn't been aware of what I'd been doing, I'd gotten to know him a lot better. I would have to apologize to him at some point for invading his privacy, but now I literally knew _everything_ about him. I knew everything from what his favorite food is, all the way to what he wanted most to forget. More importantly though, I'd found what he treasured most in life...

It was us.

His friends and partners, his daughter...me. On his mental list of "important things in my life", we were all at the top...even before himself. Yes...he cared about us more than he did himself. I honestly didn't know whether to be flattered or worried about that revelation, but for now it didn't matter. My work was done and I needed air...and Rick needed more rest.

I hopped off of the bed a little unsteadily and made my way to the door and knocked, waiting for it to be opened. A second or two later the door swung open to reveal an anxious Feraligatr.

Lidia looked at me for a moment, then to the bed. "Is he going to be alright?"

The water-type looked to me again and I nodded softly with a smile. "He'll be fine Lidia, he just needs to rest." I then sighed and moved past her. "Keep an eye on him, please. I'm going outside for a little bit." Lidia nodded and moved into the room, while I quickly made my way unseen out the front door.

* * *

I walked out to Timothy's manicured front lawn and sat down in the soft grass, taking in the landscape. I still saw chunks of rock scattered around from what happened earlier as well as tree bark, but most unnerving was the steel bench. The piece of outdoor furniture was little more than scrap now, as it was twisted and warped beyond recognition. This gave me an uncomfortable feeling, as it was clear that Rick _already_ outclassed me as far as power was concerned, which was just more worrying because of the fact that he was just beginning his psychic development.

Hopefully some specialized training will help him.

"Is he okay?" asked a velvety voice from behind me.

Normally a surprise would have startled me, but I was too tired at the moment to be. I slowly turned around to see Gracia with a worried look on her face. I nodded with a smile while I pointed to the house. "He's going to be great. Lidia is watching over him while he rests, and when he wakes up he should be perfectly fine."

The Pidgeotto sighed and ruffled her feathers a bit as the tension of worry left her. "Thank Arceus. He had me really worried for awhile there." She then flapped her strong wings and floated into the sky. "I'm going to tell the others, alright?"

I nodded and she flew away, once again leaving me to my thoughts. I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling the cool breeze of autumn brushing through my hair.

"What troubles you, young Kirlia?" asked a soothing, yet powerful voice. This time, I _was_ frightened, simply because of the sheer power that practically dripped from the voice. I turned around to see Lord Lugia standing before me, his powerful arm-like wings at his side. I immediately bowed out of respect for the Whirl Island Guardian, but his chuckle made me look up again. He was smiling softly with a gentle expression, though storms were beginning to gather overhead. "Fear not little one, for I am a friend. Please rise." I did as he asked and stood, stumbling a little. The Sacred One took notice of this and frowned. "Are you unwell?"

I sighed and lowered my eyes towards the ground. "It has to do with my trainer. Something happened to him and I just spent the last four hours preparing his mind for the power of a psychic. I am simply a little tired, that's all."

A very large and warm wing draped itself around me, and he stated, "Ah yes, Mr. Childs I believe his name is. Lady Ho-oh has advised me of this change, among a few other things." He then gazed down at me with a curious expression. "I sense that you care for him deeply."

I flinched at Lord Lugia's observation and felt very embarrassed...but I didn't see the point in being completely honest with the Sacred One either. "He is my trainer, and I care for him as he does me."

"That is not all...is it?" he asked with a smug grin.

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment and I stuttered, "I-I'm not sure w-what you mean."

The large Pokemon grinned at me again and brought his head down to my level. "I believe you do, little one." I was still reluctant to admit anything – I mean, I wasn't even sure _what_ I felt about much of anything – but Lord Lugia understood this and simply stroked my back softly. "Do not be untrue to yourself or those you care for. It is one of the greatest sins we can commit." He spared me having to answer and simply looked to the door of the home. "I must speak with Timothy, so if you'll excuse me..." and with that, he transformed into a human and walked inside the house.

Yet _again_, I was left alone...but this time I felt I had spent enough time among my thoughts. So, I slowly stepped up towards the front door and entered.

* * *

**Rick's PoV**

You know that mini-migraine you get in the morning when someone wakes you up from a dead sleep and turns on a bright light? Okay, multiply that by about a hundred and that's what I felt like. I woke up with a full blown "I-want-to-tear-my-own-eyes-out" migraine headache, along with extreme sensitivity to my entire body. I had to imagine this was what a baby felt like first coming into the world, where everything was overstimulating...and just like an infant, I wanted to cry.

However along with these sensations was a new one. I can't quite explain it in terms that can be easily understood, but it's like I _felt_ everyone around me. I felt..._them_. I knew where they were, what they were doing, and what they were feeling. More than that, I felt like I was touching everything in the room at once, even though I wasn't physically doing so. From across the room, I could feel what the cloth curtains of the window felt like, as if I were holding them in my hands. I rubbed my thumb and forefinger together, and I could feel the fabric rubbing between my fingers. As I did this though, I noticed that the curtains were also moving around, as if something was touching them. Experimentally, I pulled my hand to the side as if I were opening the curtains, and to my shock, they moved. This was in fact a mistake on my part, as light flooded in and blinded me, causing me to throw up my hands in pain and an effort to shield myself. There was a loud crash of metal, and I shuddered to think of what had just happened.

Suddenly the door opened, and I heard a voice say, "Dad, you're awake?"

I turned towards the voice and slowly opened my eyes, seeing my daughter standing there. I glanced back at the fallen curtain rack and then turned back to Lidia with a sheepish smile. "Yes I am, dear. Could you please fetch Timothy for me?"

Lidia walked over to me and embraced me in a hug before turning and leaving, I assume to gather whomever was going to want to see me.

A second later, a tall man with long platinum hair stood in the doorway with a grin. "Good day, Rick Childs."

I detected that feeling of my consciousness encompassing his form, but it was much larger than his physical size suggested...which from a logical standpoint doesn't make any sense to me. Still, I just tore a metal bar off of the wall without ever touching it, so I suppose logic isn't going to serve me here.

The only thing I could think to say was, "You're not a human."

"A very astute observation, Awakened One. Might I ask how you know that?" the non-human asked with a grin.

I shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure, actually. You're..." I paused, trying to gather how I was going to explain what I felt, "well you're larger than your body is. That's the best way I can explain it. I just feel it somehow, though I'm not sure how. To be honest, it's freaking me out a little." I took a deep breath and steadied myself before looking at him again. "Who are you and what's happening to me?"

The disguised humanoid simply pulled up a chair to sit in front of me and smiled. He pointed a finger to his chest and explained, "I am Lord Lugia, Guardian of the Seas. Do you not recognize me?"

My expression turned sarcastic. "Of _course_ I know it's you. After all, I've seen you in this form a million times." I then caught myself and realized that I'd just taken the piss out of a Legendary Pokemon, and immediately turned apologetic. "I apologize, Lord Lugia...I am just very stressed and a little scared."

Luckily, the diving Pokemon had a good sense of humor and did not seem to be easily offended, as he smiled and patted my shoulder once. "It is just as well, Rick Childs. Have you figured out yet how your Awakened abilities have manifested?"

"I'm going to take a random guess and say as a psychic-type." I responded dryly.

He rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Your wit knows no bounds. It is true, you have developed psychic abilities. It is why you reacted so badly when you connected your mind with the Kirlia. I do not think it is coincidence that your abilities were revealed then either. I believe it was exposure to that psychic energy that set off the catalyst within you, and thus revealed your potential."

I sighed and looked away, recounting the experience. "All I remember is mind-numbing pain, so I ask your forgiveness ahead of time if I don't look fondly upon that memory."

Again the Legendary chuckled and shook his head. "Whether a painful memory has taught us a valuable lesson or not, we cannot be expected to smile at the thought of it. What we can take joy in is what came from that memory, if anything positive. In this case, you have discovered and awakened your latent abilities."

"I remember Ada being there afterward. I mean I know I haven't woken up until now, but I distinctly remember her...like she was teaching me something." I responded.

He nodded softly with that same warm smile. "Yes, she entered your mind and imparted to you her knowledge of control, so that you can learn to harness and channel your abilities, instead of them controlling and destroying you."

I then looked to Lord Lugia with a questioning expression and asked, "I'm not sure if you know or not, but do you have any idea of why in the 'mindscape' she appeared as a Gardevoir?"

"Ah, so you noticed that, did you?" he responded with a smirk. "Within the mindscape, we appear as we wish to see ourselves. It is not a conscious decision, more like our mind is balancing who we are and what we are and projecting a visual image of that into the shared mindscape. If your Kirlia is taking the form of a Gardevoir, it most likely means that she is far more mature than you believe her to be."

I nodded slightly before I sensed something approaching. I looked to the door in front of me. "We have company."

Lord Lugia looked towards the door as well, and a second or two later eight Pokemon and one human appeared in the doorway. He waved quickly and greeted, "Good day, friends."

Timothy pushed past his Blaziken and extended a hand to the human-form Lugia. "It's good to see you, Vince. What are you doing here?"

Lord Lugia took Tim's hand and shook it firmly with a smile. "Well, I wished to see the new Awakened, now that his abilities have manifested. I felt his explosion of power all the way from under the sea."

"Yeah," Tim said with a glare in my direction, "he crumpled up my favorite bench too." He then looked to the window, and then to the fallen curtain rod on the floor. "And he apparently doesn't like curtains either."

I smiled sheepishly and answered, "It was an accident...sorry, mate."

Tim's glare held for a moment before he laughed and shook his head. "It's no problem, man. Forget it."

The other eight filed into the room next, and each one of my partners took their turn looking over me and asking me questions, including Darcy and Geanne. Darcy explained what she had to do to me, and Geanne explained exactly what had happened and why. Apparently, I'd had something called a "feedback fall" with Ada, which only happens between the connected minds of two or more psychics when one or more of them lose control. This made sense seeing as how I didn't _know_ I had psychic abilities, and thus had little to no control over them. Timothy then explained to me that I in fact had the abilities of both a psychic-type and fighting-type Pokemon, and that I was related to the Gallade line by blood.

Everyone had questions – most of which I couldn't answer – but luckily I had Darcy, Ada, and Lidia by my side the entire time. They kept me calm and did most of the talking for me, thankfully allowing my mind to rest a bit. I mean the sensations that come with being a psychic are strange and intrusive. I began to question: is this how Ada feels all the time?

It's no wonder the Ralts line is usually so quiet.

* * *

As the day began to wane, I began to tire. Being exposed to so much stimuli all of the sudden was exhausting, and it was going to take some getting used to before I could function normally...normal for me, anyway. Everyone said goodbye to me and cleared out, leaving just me and my Pokemon. My partners seemed to be pretty drained too, although with worrying about me I couldn't really blame them. I watched as Zane, Gracia, and Osiris all retreated to their Pokeballs, but Lidia and Ada remained.

I looked to the Feraligatr questioningly and she smiled sheepishly. "I'm going to be out again tonight, dad..."

I couldn't help but smirk, as I knew exactly what was going on. "You're going to spend time with Gunnar, aren't you?"

She blushed and nodded softly. "You don't mind, do you?"

I thought for a moment before shaking my head. "Nope, I don't. Gunnar is a good guy and I know he'll watch out for you." I then looked at her nervously and said, "Just be safe, Lidia." She looked at me in confusion and I grinned. "You _know_ what I mean."

Lidia's blush deepened and she gasped. "N-no, it's not like that! We're just going to talk."

I shook my head with a grin. "No one _ever_ plans their first time, dear. So please, just be careful."

Lidia was still very embarrassed, but nodded softly before vacating the room as well, just leaving Ada and I.

The Kirlia then looked up at me curiously before stating, "You're not nearly as protective of her as I thought you'd be."

I shrugged. "If I told her no, she'd just do it anyway. She's beyond the age and maturity level where I can tell her what to do anymore." My face then hardened. "If he hurts her in any way though, I'll castrate him."

Ada winced at this, and I could feel worry wash over her. "You wouldn't really-"

"Yes actually, I would." I retorted, interrupting her. "She's my daughter and I'll do anything to keep her safe. You know that."

Ada still felt a little uneasy but responded, "I do now."

I then stood and stretched quickly before grabbing some clean clothes – which Timothy had allowed me to wash in his laundry room in the basement. I stood and looked to the Kirlia with a smile. "I'm feeling a bit ripe, so I'm going to go shower really quick. I'll be back in a bit and then we can go to bed." She nodded, so I quickly left the room to clean myself.

* * *

After quickly showering and making sure all was safe, I closed the door to my room and set my dirty clothes to the side to wash at some point, then slid into the bed beside Ada with a sigh. I then grumbled when I realized the light was still on and tried to sit up to turn the light switch off, but Ada grabbed my arm.

She shook her head and pointed to the switch. "Try and turn it off from here."

I looked back towards the light switch and reached out to it, trying to get that "feeling-without-touching" thing to happen. It took a few seconds, but eventually I felt the smooth surface of the plastic switch, and I flipped my finger down as I would to turn it off normally. The lights went off and I smiled.

"Well done, Rick. It's always good to start small and work up." Ada said with praise.

I lay down in the bed and smiled, pleased with myself. "Well I suppose it's better than ripping out the light socket to turn the light off."

I felt Ada's warm body snuggle up against my arm. "I've given you the control...it's your job to practice and train yourself. I can help you, but in the end _you_ have to be the one to learn everything."

I nodded and closed my eyes. "Understood. Thank you Ada...for everything."

The Kirlia hugged herself tighter against my side, and I felt a flood of happiness from her. "Of course, Rick."

I freed my arm from in between us and wrapped it around her, holding her close against me. I then turned my head and kissed her softly on the head. "Goodnight Ada. Sleep well."

"Goodnight Rick." she responded, and I again felt a rush of happiness from her.

I smiled as I felt sleep begin to overtake me, now ready to learn who and what I was.


	7. Ch 7: The Gift of Freedom

**A/N: Merry Christmas, everyone! Frostbreaker here with another chapter for you all. This one is chocked full of feels for the holiday season, so prepare thyself for the "d'awwww". Please R&R and let me know what you thought.**

**To AstralElebit – I am indeed waiting for the update of your story(ies), so you better hurry with that. Oh, and as far as the typo, yes, I'm aware. My left index finger seems to be a bit spazzy and likes to add the "g" apparently. I'll fix it all at some point.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters or original story elements associated with the Pokemon series, manga, or game. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The Gift of Freedom

What started out as a few days staying with Timothy to learn ended up being three weeks, and while I was happy to have learned so much about my abilities and what my calling was, I still felt like I was being kept from what I really wanted to do, which was become the champion of Johoto. I mean, maybe I didn't _want_ to be this Awakened save-all-the-Pokemon guy. Do I care about _my_ partners? Of course I do...but I never asked to be this high-and-mighty hero of all Pokemon of the world.

For fuck's sake, I've only shagged five women...okay three...alright fine, one.

What I mean to say is that I understand what I'm supposed to do, but why do _I _have to do this? I _can't_ be the only one like me. I've still got so many things I want to do with _my_ life.

The more I think about it, the more it feels like this "Awakened" thing has stolen my life from me.

* * *

"Dad! Hey, are you alright?" I heard Lidia's voice ring out.

I shook my head a few times to clear the mental cobwebs and nodded as I released my psychic grasp on the tree in front of me, causing it to resume its normal shape and place in the soil. "Yeah, I'm fine Lidia."

I heard her approach from behind me and then felt as she grabbed me and hoisted me up over her shoulder, causing me to flail like fool. "Alright, enough of this." She walked for a few minutes before arriving deep in the valley, in a place where no one was around. She set me down and then glared at me. "Alright, spill it. You've been moping around and been unfocused for the past week and a half. What's the problem? If you won't tell me, I'll beat it out of you."

"Lidia, I promise that I'm fine." I insisted, though in the back of my mind, I knew she would see right through it.

I was correct, and as she stepped in front of me, I could see a glare that could paralyze me. "I thought you trusted me enough not to lie to me, dad. As a matter of fact, I remember you telling me you would never keep anything from me. Well guess what, you're breaking that promise right now."

The realization that she was in fact right, caused me to discharge psychic energy in anger at myself, causing a boulder behind her to explode in a cloud of dust. I sighed and lowered my head. "Fine...you're right Lidia. I'm not doing very well."

Her anger abated immediately, and the large Feraligatr sat down beside me. "What's going on, dad?"

I looked her in the eyes and answered, "Lidia...I don't _want_ to be an Awakened. It's taking over my life, and I am hating that fact. I mean, Arceus knows I want to protect all of you, but why do _I _have to be the one to play protector for all Pokemon? I planned to become the league champion, and then do whatever I fancied. Instead, it feels like I'm locked into a future that I never wanted for myself."

Lidia nodded a few times in understanding. "How do you think I felt when I found out what was expected of Pokemon in the world?" I was about to respond, but she waved me off with a smile. "It's okay. See the difference between you and me is that just because I'm expected to do something doesn't mean it has to define who I am. When _you_ look at me, what do you see?"

I shrugged. "Well that's easy, you're my daughter."

"Exactly." she said with a smile. "Do you think the rest of the world sees that though? No...to them I'm just a Pokemon, and you're my trainer."

"Where are you going with this?" I asked in annoyance.

The Feraligatr sighed and put a large clawed hand on my shoulder. "What I'm saying is that just because you're destined for something else besides what you originally thought, that doesn't mean it has to change where you were headed. An Awakened is just a part of who you are, it doesn't define you. You can still be a champion and still travel the world...you just have other responsibilities now too."

"Yeah, but now I've always got this nagging responsibility hanging over my head. There's no telling when 'the call' will come in, or how." I retorted sadly, my gaze dropping to the ground. "I'm forever at someone else's mercy now, and that makes me want to bludgeon a small child."

"Dad, what would you do if one of us were abducted by another trainer?" Lidia asked suddenly.

The very thought made my blood boil, and I had to fight to keep from snarling. "I'd make whoever did it wish they were never born."

"Exactly." she said, tilting my head up to look at her. "And how do you think other trainers feel about their Pokemon – the ones that truly love and care for them? Unlike you, they can't do it themselves. They need help." She sighed and let go of my face, looking out across the open plateau far in the distance. "Out there is someone that loves a Pokemon like you do me. He or she means everything to that trainer, and losing that Pokemon would destroy them. For normal trainers, that's a very real possibility nowadays. Police and league investigations can take months though, and that stolen Pokemon might never be found. _You_ can change that though. You have the ability to help good trainers and Pokemon when no one else can. You have the ability to reunite families and protect loved ones. Now tell me again how that's a bad thing."

Lidia knew me far too well it seems. She knew I had a soft spot for family, as mine was broken. All I had left was my father after my mother ran off with some researcher a few years ago, leaving marital debt in my dad's lap. I _knew_ just how important family was, and Lidia knew as well.

And that's why what she said hit me so hard.

I was now being forced to choose between my two great passions – family and conquest, as odd as a combination as that is. On the one hand, I had my dreams of being the strongest and most renowned trainer there was, as cliché as that is. On the other, I had the ability to do far more good than I ever thought possible. One life at a time, I had the ability to change the world. To right wrongs and protect innocents...all that hero shit. As stupid as it sounds, the role of an Awakened was very appealing, in a sort of childhood fantasy kind of way. It was akin to being a superhero, but a _real_ one.

When I really thought about it, the choice was obvious. After all, the league challenge wasn't going anywhere, and would likely be around for as long as Pokemon are. On the other hand, it was likely there was a Pokemon being abused or used against his or her will _right_ _now_.

That didn't mean I was going to just give up my dream though.

"Maybe there's a way I can do both." I mused out loud.

"What do you mean?" I heard Lidia ask curiously.

I looked up at her and shrugged. "Well it's not like there's any time limit to the league challenge. My main responsibility is being an Awakened, and the duties that entails. I can do the league challenge in whatever off-time I have."

"That...that would actually work." Lidia answered as the thought struck her. She then smiled and sat down next to me. "Nice thinking. See? Things can work out alright."

I shrugged and leaned into her. "I'm still not crazy about it, but it's better than nothing. I hope with time I'll warm up to it a little more."

Lidia leaned her head against mine and smiled as we sat together. "No matter what happens, you'll always have me."

I looked at the Feraligatr out of the corner of my eye and smiled. "That's all I need, pumpkin."

* * *

**Ada's PoV**

The last few weeks have been a maelstrom of change for all of us, mostly my trainer. He was being trained directly by Geanne, Timothy, and Neeka to hone his abilities, and at night I helped him train his mind. The control I'd implanted in him was enough to keep him from inadvertently destroying everything around us, but he still needed more control in order to use his abilities to the fullest without them discharging when he didn't want them to. Unfortunately, that was not control I could give him. He would have to learn it, like I had. It was going to take awhile and it was going to be arduous, but I knew he could do it. Even with how explosive his personality could be, Rick also had an intense focus I'd only seen once before...in my father. It was the kind of focus that chilled to the bone for whoever he was focused on; a predatory sort of single-minded concentration that made you afraid to be in his sights.

Timothy hadn't told us much about what was happening to Rick, only that we needed to support him and watch over him. One thing I had deduced of my own volition was that Rick was quickly becoming as powerful as I was.

The only Pokemon who could safely spar with him was Tara, the Umbreon...and even she had to be careful. The fact was that he was far more powerful than he should have been – pseudo-Gallade or not. With his large arsenal of different attacks he knew and could learn, it was safe to say that no normal Pokemon or Awakened would be able to take him down, unless they hit him with an attack that was his type's weakness. He still had a lot to learn when it came to using psychic attacks, but his fighting abilities were excellent.

His fight against Timothy was proof of that.

As time passed for us all, I began to notice something very peculiar happening between Rick and I. Whenever I was around him, I would experience psychic bonding – a phenomenon that only happens between two psychic-types. To humans, the word "bond" doesn't mean much – it just refers to a connection between two beings or things.

To us, it means something very different.

A psychic bond only happens between two members who are very close, and while its physical manifestations are few, this is not so with the mental and emotional effects. Where once I was free to think only on my own thoughts, Rick's were now a part of my consciousness. It went without saying that when he found out what was happening, he reacted explosively...

But not at all in the way I had predicted.

Instead of him being upset or afraid, he was ecstatic. I had kept the realization from him for almost an entire week – for a psychic, that is a long, _long_ time. When he understood what was happening though, he began going on and on about how cool it was. It wasn't that I had something to hide in my mind, because I didn't, but I feared that Rick _might_.

It appeared that assumption was wrong.

I found a great many things within his thoughts and memories, things that most would want to hide. I even asked him about a few of them, but he just shrugged and carried on with whatever he was doing. He simply didn't care that I literally knew him inside and out, and that's what confused me. I was familiar enough with humans to know that most had things they told no one – things only they and one other in the world knows – but Rick didn't care about his secrets, if you could even call them that. In fact, he had become so comfortable with us sharing a bond that he and I would share entire conversations without ever uttering a word. This was wonderful, as after a lifetime of being different from the rest of my species, I finally felt I belonged somewhere in the world...and it was by his side.

And yet that's also what frightened me.

The downside to sharing a bond with Rick was the fact that sometimes I couldn't tell where he stopped and I began. Whenever we were together, it sometimes felt like we were one being instead of two. In psychic-type societies the world over, this was considered to be an amazing thing that so few had shared and all strove for. And yet, one question plagued my mind...

Why him?

Rick was officially the best friend I'd ever had, but even with this being the case I couldn't help but feel reluctant to trust what was happening completely. I trusted Rick, but not fate. I had been on the receiving end of fate's "balancing" most of my life, and so when something good was finally happening, I couldn't quite believe it. "Fate" had taken my mother and father from me. "Fate" had isolated me in the world.

"Fate" had left me alone.

And yet, it seems some other force in the universe had opted to finally balance things in my life, and while I thanked Arceus for the friends and amazing man that had come into my life, I was still reticent to embrace it all. It just felt too good to be true.

* * *

Rick and Lidia had left early this morning to train some more on their own. I had found it strange that she had wanted to be the one to train him, but I simply assumed that the father and daughter needed some alone time to discuss something, so I ignored the thought. Rick knew he had the ability to block any thoughts he had from me if he wished it, so if he wanted me to know, I would know. After all, he had yet to hide anything from me, and if I knew him as I believed I did, he would never hide anything from me.

As I thought on my trainer though, I began to feel bad. The reason being was that while _he_ hadn't hidden anything from _me_, I _was_ keeping something from him...mostly because I didn't understand it yet and was afraid of what it could mean. This problem first started upon the discovery of the psychic bond, and have escalated from there. I cared about Rick deeply, but lately I had begun feeling something different. Not worse...different.

Which was why I was seeking Geanne.

I needed someone to talk to, someone who might understand what I was going through and possibly know how to deal with it. So, as I walked towards the violet and gold Gardevoir, I began to hope she had answers for me...and hopefully, a solution to my problem.

"Geanne?" I asked as I approached her, noticing she was enjoying the late autumn weather.

The shiny Gardevoir glanced away from her book she was reading in the shade of a tree, and looked at me expectantly. "Yes?"

I sighed and hopped up onto the swing chair with her. "I need some help...and I'm really hoping you can assist."

Geanne placed a bookmark on the page of the book and closed it, setting it beside her as she straightened the sweater she was wearing around her. "Well, I'll help as I can. Tell me what's going on and I'll see what I can do."

I nodded and looked to the embrace Pokemon warily. "Well, I've been feeling kind of strange lately, and I'm not sure why."

She looked at me curiously and asked, "Strange how, exactly? Like 'I'm going to vomit' strange or 'I think I forgot to put clothes on' strange?"

I raised my head to look at her better and shrugged. "I'm not really sure. It has to do with Rick."

"Oh..." she replied with a look of realization, though I knew not at what.

I nodded. "I already told you about the bond we share now, as well as how I feel about it. That's not the problem here. The problem is that recently, I've started to feel differently about him."

She tilted her head as she asked, "Different how?"

I shrugged as I lay back against the armrest of the swinging bench. "I'm not really sure, actually. Lately whenever I'm around him, I feel consistently happy. My cranial gems even glow when I'm near him and I feel...nice."

She nodded a few times. "I see. And when he's not around, how do you feel?"

I looked down as I held my hands in my lap. "Lost. It's like when he's gone things just don't matter as much. I know that part of that is because of the bond, but it's more than that. It's like..."

"Like you always want to be with him. Like when he's not around, you're incomplete. Almost like you're a different Pokemon when he's gone." she finished for me.

I looked up at Geanne pleadingly. "Do you know what's wrong with me?"

She nodded with a smile. "I know what's going on, but there's nothing wrong with you." The Gardevoir placed her five-fingered hand over both of mine, and I felt the heat flow into my body from hers. "It's quite simple, Ada...you're in love."

I felt more than heard as the tree we were resting under snapped, and a large branch fell on the other side of it. This would mark the first time I'd ever had an uncontrolled discharge of power, and that didn't make things any better. The breath left my lungs as I sat there in disbelief. I mean I knew I cared about Rick to a large degree, but love...that just wasn't possible.

Right?

"Ada? Ada, are you alright?" I barely heard a concerned voice ask.

My momentary shock wore off and I looked to see Geanne's golden eyes looking at me in worry. I cleared my throat and said, "I-I don't know."

"Either you are or you aren't." she retorted.

I sighed and looked up at her in worry. "W-what do I do about this?"

"Well," she started as she scooted next to me, "does he think of you the same way?"

At this, I became a little sad. "I don't think he does, Geanne."

"And why is that?" she asked as she started rubbing my back.

I shrugged. "He's not too keen on seeing Pokemon that way."

For a minute Geanne was silent, but then she asked, "Have you asked him about it yet?"

I gasped. "What? No! I can't do that!"

The Gardevoir took her hand off of me and giggled as she sat up straight. "And why not?"

"B-because..." I mumbled, but not amounting to anything. In honesty, I didn't have a valid answer. The truth was, "I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" the embrace Pokemon asked with concern.

I felt the autumn breeze on my skin, and along with it, the beating of my own heart in fear of the notion of talking to Rick about this. "What if he doesn't want me around anymore because of this? What if he abandons me?"

At this Geanne frowned and she scooted closer until her sweater brushed against my skin. "You share a bond with your trainer, so you know him _far_ better than I could _ever_ know the man_ I _love. Knowing him as you do, do you honestly believe he would _ever_ do that for any reason?"

The answer caused me to lower my head in shame for even suggesting such a thing, and I muttered out, "No..." I felt as hot tears began to gather at the corner of my eyes, and I struggled to fight them back. "I-I just..." I took a deep breath to calm myself before continuing with, "I care about him so much, and everything is so wonderful right now. I just don't want to lose that."

Geanne giggled and shook her head. "You don't _ever_ have to worry about that, Ada. I've seen the two of you together. He cares about you a great deal, and I'm confident nothing that happens would ever change that. You two have a bond that most Pokemon only dream of, so don't shortchange yourself and don't underestimate how much he cares about you." She then looked away with a distant expression. "However, he still sees you as a child, or at most, a little girl."

"But I'm-" I started to say, only to be interrupted.

Geanne placed her hand up in the air to silence me and said, "I know you're more mature than your age or form suggests, but you have to remember that humans are very physical beings. They rely on their five senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch. No matter what he could feel, his mind will ignore those thoughts because of the fact that his eyes are telling him that you're a young girl."

"So you mean..." I suggested, knowing she'd understand.

The Gardevoir nodded as she gestured to herself. "You'd have to evolve for him to see you as anything different. While it's true that he has access to psychic abilities now, he's still going to rely on his other five senses before that, at least for now. I assure you that he's not being shallow or anything, it's just how humans work. It was something I had to learn when I was a Kirlia."

I began to understand that Geanne was speaking from experience, and I asked, "So Timothy..."

She smiled and nodded. "I've been with Timothy ever since I was a Ralts as well, and just like you, I began to develop feelings for my trainer. The difference between us is that up until a few years ago, he could never understand me unless I spoke to him through telepethy, but because of the amount of power I was capable of putting out, I never did it. I always had a fear that I'd liquefy his brain or something." I giggled at this and Geanne nodded with a grin. "When he could finally understand me, I thought, 'This is my chance...I have to make it worth it.'" I felt a wave of sadness as she recollected something, and she shook her head. "I almost lost him four times since all this started, but I wouldn't trade it for anything." The Gardevoir then looked up at me with slightly misty eyes. "My advice is to take the chance, and fight for what you want. That one moment that you're thinking about it when you're around him might be your _only_ moment. Don't let it pass you by."

I nodded slowly as I took in her advice. "I hear you, and you're right. Who's to say that there even will be a tomorrow for us? I can't afford to put this off."

"Exactly." Geanne answered back. "So what are you going to do?"

I opened my mouth to respond, only for my stomach to growl. I rubbed my midsection slowly before giggling. "Well _first_, I'm going to eat something." I then looked off into the distance toward the valley that I knew Rick would be at. "Then, I'm going to tell him how I feel about him and hope I'm not too late."

* * *

**Rick's PoV**

As I walked back to Timothy's home, it was with renewed vigor. I had a better feeling about the future after talking with Lidia, and I also felt relaxed after training. My abilities were getting more powerful with every day, and now with my mind straight, it finally felt like everything was going to be okay. Lidia held onto my hand like she used to, and this just added to my good mood. I had no delusions about Lidia; I knew she had taken a liking to the other Feraligatr, Gunnar. I also knew that this meant when I was ready to leave again, it was unlikely she was going to want to go. I loved her more than I'd ever loved another living being before, but I also knew that I couldn't force her to come with me, not if I wanted to be the father she cherished so much.

With a new direction in my life, I couldn't help but smile as we approached the house. Along with that new direction came the excitement of the close bond I shared with a certain special Kirlia. As she explained it, this "psychic bond" transcended what humans had ever known. Where my mind told me it should be odd, something else within told me this was something to be awed. More than that though, I cared about Ada very much. The little Kirlia had embedded herself in my heart a lot stronger than anyone ever had before, save for Lidia and my dad.

Besides, she was just so lovable.

From Ada's bright crimson eyes to her dainty little feet, she was adorable in every sense of the word, and while I was aware that she was far more mature and versed in the ways of the world than she seemed, she still retained much of her childlike innocence. While she taught me about what I was to become and how to channel my latent psychic abilities, I taught her everything I knew about human life and culture, along with anything else I knew. Like me, she was a whore for all things science (yes, that "whore" just happened), and I was pleasantly surprised to finally have someone I could talk to about such things that wanted to learn and understand them.

Most importantly though, she truly understood me.

I loved my daughter like no other could, but there were just some things about me that confused her. With Ada, this wasn't the case. Even before this "bond" rubbish, she understood many things about me that even I couldn't decipher. Sometimes, I would catch her just looking at me with a distant expression, as if she were seeing something other than just my exterior. The more I thought about it, the more I understood that might very well be the case. Awakened or not, there were still many things about the way Pokemon worked as both living things and forces of nature that I just didn't understand, and probably never would, at least not completely.

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted as my mind picked up on a familiar energy, one that "felt" soft and silky, like the finest artisan fabric, or perhaps the feeling of the most lush grass you could imagine as it caressed your bare feet. It was a strange substitution for the way it felt, but that's the best way I could explain it to another human. I also knew very well who that psychic aura belonged to...

Ada.

I was still unsure of whether it was because of the psychic bond or not, but every time I was around her, my mood instantly improved. Like a Gallade – the Pokemon I was apparently modeled after – I could sense emotions and even feel the emotions of others as if they were my own. No matter what I was feeling though, the Kirlia always made me feel better than I had before, even if I was already happy before getting near her. While I had never been one of those depressed nags of the world, I _did_ treasure happiness. I was well aware of just how rare it was for someone to have, and even rarer for someone to keep it, but it appears I was lucky in that respect.

Most of it came from my friends and daughter, but a small yet no less important part came from my outlook on life.

My dad was one of those people that allowed themselves to wallow in misery, and while I was sympathetic to him some of the time, I just couldn't really empathize with him in that respect. Anyone that knew me could tell that I was my father's son, but when it came to emotions and personal outlook, we were as different as the night and day. When mum left, it broke him...but I had to look forward to brighter horizons.

Perhaps Ada had been right about me again.

Ada had suggested to me that my league conquest was my way of proving to the world – and myself – that what had happened wouldn't break me. Originally I had rudely laughed at her, but now that I thought about it from a different perspective, perhaps she was right. Perhaps it _hadn't_ just been coincidence that a week after mother left, I put all my energy and smarts into finishing school so that I could leave.

* * *

"Rick!" shouted a familiar voice from the sky, and I looked up to see a certain Pidgeotto descending before flaring her wings and landing in front of me.

I extended a hand and rubbed Gracia's head softly with a smile. "Hello Grace. What's going on?"

The bird Pokemon shrugged and inclined her head towards the house. "Nothing much, but Timothy wanted to see you when you got back."

I patted Lidia on the back as she walked away, then nodded. "Alright then. Better not keep him waiting I guess." Gracia nodded before flying away.

As I reentered the large home, I was instantly greeted with a metal claw attack from Timothy, only for my reflexes to kick in as I unleashed a psychic attack that levitated him into the air helplessly. The Awakened grinned at me and nodded. "Nicely done, Rick. You're getting better every day."

I rolled my eyes as I placed him on the ground. "Well after taking a force palm to the face the first time, I make sure to always be prepared for you."

"Good," he answered with a smile, "that just means that you'll be ready for almost anything."

I returned his smile before looking around the room and then back to him. "Where's Ada?"

He tilted his head towards the rear door of the home. "Outside training with Darcy." I shrugged and headed towards the rear door, only for Tim to add, "You might want to find Osiris as well. He's got something to show you."

I nodded and opened the rear door, stepping out into the light of midday again. As I entered the "training area", I watched briefly as Darcy and Ada sparred, the psychic-type once again surprising me with her deft attacks and dodges. I then turned to Jade, who was relaxing in the afternoon sun.

"How has Ada been doing?" I asked the resting Serperior.

The woman (I refer to her as that because she now looks more human than Pokemon) opened her eyes and looked up at me with a smile. "She's doing wonderfully. Her reflexes have increased tenfold since she first started training, and her mastery over her powers has also increased."

I smiled and then placed two fingers in my mouth, whistling very loudly at a volume that made Jade cringe a little. I smiled sheepishly down at her. "Sorry about that."

Not a second later, an ominous howl could be heard from far away, and a dark blur approached quickly. Just before it looked like the shape would impact, it stopped directly in front of me. As the dust cleared, I beheld a large canine Pokemon, with what looked like bones adorning its back, neck, and ankles, along with two large rear-facing horns on the head.

I gasped at the Pokemon, and it just smiled at me. "Hey Rick. What do you think?"

I looked over the Houndoom with a large grin and then patted him on the neck. "Awesome Osiris! You've evolved!"

He nodded with a grin and gestured towards a sleeping Gunnar. "Yep, Tessa wasn't kidding about the training. Gunnar is a pain to fight, but these results speak for themselves."

I nodded with a large smile. "You're telling me. This is amazing! I mean I knew you were close, but I honestly didn't expect it this soon." Just then a bright flash blinded me, and I reeled from the effect.

"I'm not the only one, it seems." I heard Osiris remark happily.

I blinked my eyes a few times as vision began to be restored, but that wasn't what caught my attention the most. I sensed as a massive amount of power began pouring out from somewhere in front of me, and when my vision finally cleared, I could see why. Bathed in white light was an almost angelic shape that stood in front of Darcy as she stared in awe, much as I was. As I continued to watch, the shape grew to larger proportions that nearly befitted that of a human. Coupled with this was a circle of a crimson flame-like aura that radiated power. In the back of my mind, I knew what was happening – I even knew what the shape was, but my mind didn't acknowledge it until the light died down and the colors of the being took the place of the white light.

In front of Darcy stood a Gardevoir that looked just like any other, but when I locked eyes with those of crimson from across the field, I instantly knew who it was.

"A-Ada?" I squeaked out.

"_Yes Rick, it's me."_ she spoke into my mind. She then floated gracefully over to me and embraced me gently, and I could just barely feel as her heart shard made contact with my chest. Even through my shirt, I could feel the heat and power it radiated.

Seemingly of their own volition, my arms came up around her and returned the hug, and I just smiled in response.

Many times my eyes would catch on Geanne whenever she would walk by, but Ada was different. Her lithe form was beautiful in its own right, and even more so because of the person that resided within the heart and mind of it. Graceful and beautiful a Gardevoir may be, Ada was also powerful and determined. More than that though was just how dedicated she was to me, and while not necessarily unique among Gardevoir around the world, the psychic bond we shared _made_ it special. There was something else that bolstered her care and devotion, but at the moment I was unsure of what it was.

So instead of wracking my brain trying to find out what it was, I simply enjoyed the embrace of the beautiful Pokemon and smiled as I felt her happiness wash over me.

For a long while, that was all we did, but eventually we both released each other and smiled. There was something different about her now, though I couldn't place my finger on what exactly. Where once she was adorable, she was now beautiful in a very non-childish way. Before I could speak to her or think more on the matter, I watched as her crimson aura crawled up from the ground and surrounded the two of us, quickly becoming opaque in such a way that it shut out the world around us. I was now standing with Ada in a cocoon of psychic energy, and she simply smiled at me.

"Rick, there's something I need to tell you." she vocalized, using her physical voice with me.

I nodded and smiled. "Um okay, what is it?"

The Gardevoir looked up at me cautiously before grabbing my hand in her own glove-like hands. "I've been feeling something lately...something that I couldn't explain at first until I spoke to Geanne."

Her green skin felt unimaginably soft against my own skin, and it felt like little sparks of static were contacting me wherever her skin touched mine. I looked down at her with soft eyes and just smiled. "And?"

Now usually if a female touched me a lot or even kissed me on the cheek, it would immediately alert me of her intentions between her and I. With Ada though, I had assumed that was simply who she was. Being an emotion Pokemon, I assumed that she was going to be very touchy-feely with me, which I was perfectly okay with.

That just made her next statement all the more surprising.

"Rick, I love you." she stated very simply and clearly.

I felt as my own psychic aura threatened to break free as my emotions went haywire, but through some creative techniques I'd learned along with sheer force of will, I fought them down to keep from turning myself and possibly Ada into a bloody mess. As I thought upon her declaration, along came a very curious question: just how long had she felt this way? If I was honest with myself, I knew I was much closer with Ada than with any of the others, and I knew that it wasn't because of this "psychic bond" situation. I had just never thought of her as anything other than...

How _did_ I think of her?

I wasn't entirely sure. When I truly dissected my relationship with her, it was akin to how I raised Lidia...but there was more to it than that. I didn't feel the same about Ada as I did my daughter. It was with the same intensity, but in a much different way. The whole time I had convinced myself that this was what a good trainer _should_ treat his Pokemon like, but that was in fact just something I told myself because of the fact she was so childlike.

Until now.

Something about her now being a Gardevoir now opened a door in my mind, and things instantly changed as far as how I felt about her. All of this thinking took place in less than a second (something about my psychic abilities), and when I "came to", I realized that Ada was still waiting on me to respond.

I looked into her deep crimson eyes with my nerves on end and took a deep breath. "Ada, I..." My words caught in my throat, but I steeled my resolve and smiled at her. "Ada, I think I love you too."

I'd never been in love before, but I imagined this was what it would be like. It's a feeling that makes her very smile and voice brighten my day, and whenever I'm not with her I'm thinking of her. I can talk with her about things that are important, or piss about and just laugh at stupid things. She's intelligent, caring, and kind. Through the psychic bond, we'd come to know each other like no other ever could, and I had quickly found that while no one is perfect...

_We_ were perfect for each other.


	8. Ch 8: Drawing the Line

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Frostbreaker here is back with another chapter for you! As always, please R&R and let me know what you thought.**

**To Geefriend – I don't post a chapter unless it's at least five-thousand words, at least most of the time. The exceptions are prologues and epilogues.**

**To spacecowboy2011 – It's a lot to keep track of, but only because so many characters are becoming known in just one story. In the next installment, things will chill out and be much easier to follow. You'll see why I'm doing this soon. As far as the Latias (Trisha), I'll be showing more of that relationship in the future, as it seems you aren't the only one unsure about it. Stay tuned...**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters or original story elements associated with the Pokemon series, manga, or game. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Drawing the Line

My first night together with Ada as she was – as _we_ were – was uneventful and very G-rated. I'd been raised by my father the right way, to be a gentleman and to never take advantage of a woman in a situation as we had been in – sharing a bed. With that being the case, I opted to sleep on top of the covers while she slept under, but offered my arm for her to hold as I always did. In honesty, it felt a little awkward now, mostly because she was no longer just a little girl, she was a _woman_...and a beautiful one at that. The difference between human and Pokemon didn't matter to me – it had never mattered, and Lidia was proof of that – but there _was_ a clear difference between the two.

For example, I would never be dating a human girl I raised.

To keep sanity, I kept repeating to myself the facts. First of all, that Pokemon matured _much_ faster than humans did, often living on their own before their first birthday. Second, physical form did _not_ necessarily coincide with mental and emotional maturity _or_ age for Pokemon...which meant that it's possible Ada was older and more mature than me. Third, I was an Awakened – a Pokemon/human hybrid with strengths from both species. Lastly, I shared a rare bond with an amazing, beautiful woman.

Okay, maybe that last part was more opinion than fact.

I kept saying these things to myself to distract myself from the fact that I was currently laying in bed with a warm, brilliant woman. The reason why was because the last time this happened to me, my trousers were off in five seconds, and I don't remember anything else from that night. I was _not_ going to do that to Ada...she meant far more to me than just some random bint, and I was going to make sure she knew it. It was a strange feeling overall though, as the Gardevoir beside me was the first female I'd had honest feelings for...ever. After mum left dad, I found myself extremely mistrusting of any and all women.

Ada was different though.

She literally knew me inside and out, and still wanted to be around me. More importantly, I knew _her_ as well. Through the bond we shared – as well as my latent abilities as an Awakened – I knew there were no ulterior motives she had in store for me. Every time I'd ever caught a thought from her concerning me, it was only that she wanted to be with me...nothing more. She didn't want to lose me, and she was unlikely to ever leave me. I mean, Gardevoir as a whole are known for their loyalty to their trainers, often going so far as to protect him or her with their life if it is needed. While I hoped that such a situation would never arrive, I knew without hesitation that she would fight for me to her last breath...and if I were honest with myself, I would fight for her as well. Even before the awakening of my abilities, I was far from the normal trainer. My Pokemon partners were close friends and family to me, and even without power of my own, I would do whatever was necessary to keep them safe. During battles with other trainers and gym leaders, they would fight on their own. Outside of sanctioned battles though, we would fight together.

That was my vow to all of them...to myself.

* * *

Through my newfound psychic abilities, I was able to keep track of everything in the world around me. I could expand my mental influence to the very surfaces of the room, and feel if anything moved...even the air. I found that this ability was usually passive, in that I subconsciously did it without thinking. It was no surprise then that I felt the door open...and even felt who it was. Through practice, I could "feel" a body's shape and form without even touching it, or looking at it. As one can imagine, this would be infinitely useful in a situation when I couldn't see, but for now it allowed me to feel that a certain Sneasel was checking on me.

Without turning around I whispered, "Good morning, Darcy."

I heard her inhale sharply in surprise. "H-how did you know it was me?"

I turned to look in her crimson eyes as she approached, and smiled. "Would you believe it if I said I felt you?"

"Feeling me up already, hmm? Just can't help yourself, can you?" she remarked playfully.

I shrugged. "You just take up a lot of space in the air is all."

She gasped softly and asked, "Are you calling me fat?"

"I prefer the term 'plump', actually." I answered with a grin.

She huffed as she crossed her arms, mocking being hurt. "Well maybe I'm sensitive to my weight."

"Bollocks," I started, poking her very firm stomach, "we both know you're one of the most fit ones here."

She huffed and sat down beside me softly. "You're no fun to mess with anymore. You always call me out."

I shrugged as I turned my gaze back to the slumbering Gardevoir beside me. "I just know you well enough to understand the ins and outs of your personality by now. For example, when you're _actually_ serious about something, your eyes get bigger and you tend to stay very still."

The Sneasel thought for a moment before responding, "I don't know whether to be flattered or creeped-out that you know me that well."

"Be flattered." I stated as I scooted over to make a little more room for her. "People I don't give a damn about I don't pay that much attention to."

"So you like me then..." the dark-type said as she poked a claw at my side.

I shrugged. "More intrigued than anything."

"About what?" she asked in confusion.

I looked to my left to see Darcy's bright crimson eyes looking back at me. "About what you find so interesting about me."

"I find a lot of things interesting about you." she responded honestly.

I sat completely still for a moment before saying, "Nobody's going to believe this..."

She quirked an eyebrow at me and asked, "Believe wha-"

Before she could finish, I knocked my forehead into hers, causing her to fall off of the bed and onto the ground. Surprisingly, Ada still slept, but I was now fighting to keep in laughter.

The Sneasel stood up and shook her head before growling, "Well, that's one example. You're so freaking-"

"Just say 'fucking'." I interrupted. "You sound like a knob-end when you say 'freaking'."

She glared at me. "You're so _fucking_ random. I never know what to expect from you. Some days you're sweet and caring, others you're more dangerous to turn my back on than my brother." Darcy then sat on the bed again with a sigh. "I just don't get you."

"Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" I asked with concern.

She shrugged. "I'm not really sure, actually. I mean you're definitely interesting, but you're so chaotic too. I never know what to expect with you."

I smiled as I patted her knee lightly. "I know when playtime is and when mushy time is. For example, when Ada told me how she felt yesterday, I wouldn't ever have thrown a rubber snake at her. I'll just put it this way for you: I'd never be the one to ruin a 'moment'."

"What if before you headbutted me I was having a 'moment'?" she asked sternly.

"You weren't." I answered quickly. I then looked back to Ada. "Tell me I'm wrong."

For a few seconds the Sneasel was silent before replying with, "Alright you're right I wasn't, but how were you supposed to know that?"

"Your emotions." I answered swiftly. "Yours were playful, so I knew you weren't serious, at least not in a touchy-feely sort of way."

When I looked back to Darcy, her brow was furrowed as she stared intently at me. "Dark-types are immune to psychic abil-"

"They're immune to psychic _attacks_...not emotional pick-up. Your emotions are broadcasted to the world around you. Only beings like Ada and I can pick them up, though." I explained with a smile.

"Huh," Darcy vocalized as she leaned her back against my side, "I was never really sure how that ability worked until now."

I smiled as I ran my fingers through Ada's soft green hair. "Learn something new every day, you do."

"Ah man..." I heard Darcy say softly. I looked to her and she gestured towards the door. "I completely forgot that I was supposed to come and get you for breakfast. Come on, it's gonna get cold."

I nodded. "Alright then, you head on out. I have to get Ada and the others up." The sharp-claw Pokemon nodded and closed the door behind her as she left, so I gently shook the sleeping Gardevoir. "Ada, it's time to get up. Breakfast's ready."

The embrace Pokemon stretched her green arms toward the ceiling before sitting up and yawning. She then looked to me with a smile as she continued to stretch. "Mmm...good morning, Rick. How long have you been up?"

I shrugged. "A few hours. I just got up and showered before coming back and waiting for you to get up." I then pointed to the white kung-fu uniform I was wearing. "I'm just about out of clean clothes again though, so I had to ask Tim for this."

Ada placed her hand on her chin in thought before smiling and tearing a piece of fabric from the bottom of her dress. I was about to ask what she was doing before watching as the dress repaired itself, then she handed the torn fabric to me. "Take this."

I eyed the soft fabric curiously before asking, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

The Gardevoir giggled and pointed a finger at the white cloth. "That's psycho-silk. It's a cloth that only a Gardevoir can make, and only one of the Ralts' line can maintain. If it goes for too long without being in contact with one like us, it will fade away into nothingness. This fabric is special because it's sensitive to our psychic energy, and _only_ ours. No other psychic Pokemon can keep it 'alive'. What I want you to do is use your energy to levitate it, and then picture whatever it is you want it to look like. You can literally make any piece of clothing out of it."

"What about if it has buttons or something?" I asked.

Again, she smiled. "The fabric is adaptive, and will change density and hardness to assume whatever form you wish it to. It is only limited to clothing though, so don't get any ideas about a weapon or something."

I nodded and let my psychic grasp hoist it into the air, and then focused on an image in mind and closed my eyes. I thought for now I'd just do something simple, so I envisioned an opened overcoat with an undershirt, along with a simple pair of white trousers. For a few minutes I kept the vision in my mind for a few minutes, as I wasn't really sure how long this would take.

"Interesting...open your eyes, Rick." I heard Ada say.

I did as she asked and saw the exact thing I had been imagining floating in my psychic grasp in front of us. "Wow..."

She nodded as she placed her hand on mine. "Indeed. It appears you're rather adept for never having done that before. I'm honestly impressed."

I grabbed the clothes out of the air and ran my fingers over them. I then looked to Ada and said, "You go ahead and take a shower while I change. I'll meet you downstairs after you're done, okay?" She nodded and grabbed a towel from the door before walking down the hallway. I quickly changed into my new clothes, very much enjoying the unimaginably soft material as it caressed my skin, as well as how well it breathed. I then slipped on a pair of socks and white trainers before letting the other three of my group out of their Pokeballs and heading to the family room.

* * *

Contrary to normal, the kitchen and main room were rather vacant, other than Lidia and Gunnar talking as they leaned against a counter. I waved to the two of them as I passed to get some coffee, though I could feel Lidia's embarrassment. After all, it wouldn't be the first time she'd been out all night, but it _would_ be the first time she had done so with Gunnar.

"Dad, what are you wearing?" I heard her ask as I stirred a bit of sugar into my morning pick-me-up.

I turned around and sipped the steamy opaque drink before pulling her hand over to me. "Feel it."

She raised her eyeridge for a moment before doing as I asked, and her eyes widened. "What is this? It's literally the softest fabric I've ever felt."

I chuckled and nodded. "I feel the same. This is 'psycho-silk'. It's the same stuff that a Gardevoir's dress is made of. Only those of the Ralts line can wear it without it falling apart. It's breathable, durable, and I can literally make it into whatever I want as far as clothing. For example..." I tore a piece off of the sleeve and "healed" it, leaving the sleeve as it was. I then took the new piece of fabric and focused an image in my head of a navy fedora with a red bowless ribbon around the crown. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes to see the hat exactly as I'd imagined it. I then let my psychic "grip" move to my clothing, and changed it to a chalk-stripe double-breasted navy suit with a red patterned tie and a white shirt, with dress slacks to match. When I opened my eyes again, it was to see both Feraligatrs staring at me, as well as the rest of my group.

"Well now...I did _not_ know that fabric could to _that_." Gunnar remarked.

I placed the hat on my head and smiled. "Neither did I. In fact, the whole color-change thing was an experiment. I had no idea it could do that." I then looked down at my white trainers. "Hmm...it's missing something though." I then tore off two pieces of cloth and kicked my shoes off, along with my socks. I then tore each piece of cloth in half before focusing on the first pair. I made them into silky black dress socks and quickly put them on before focusing on the second pair of fabric. I was unsure whether or not I could make shoes out of it, but Ada _did_ say this stuff could make pretty much anything I could imagine. So, I simply focused on making solid black leather shoes, and felt as the change took hold of the fabric. In a few seconds, I opened my eyes to see that the fabric was literally limitless in its abilities, and I placed my new shoes on my feet before tying them. I then stood up and did a quick turn for all in the room. "How do I look?"

For a moment, all were silent, but then finally Lidia spoke up and said, "Dad, I never thought I'd say this, but you wear a suit _really_ well."

I ran my fingers over the yoke of the jacket and smiled. "There's nothing quite like a custom-tailored suit, my dear. I'd wear one every day if I could. Oh wait, I can now." I then turned towards the back door and motioned to it. "Well let's not keep our adoring public waiting." As those in the house followed me, I strode with pride outside.

* * *

**Geanne's PoV**

Whenever Timothy was handling business with clients or training, I had recently taken to reading. Learning the human language was not all that hard when I actually took the time to do so, and so more often than not, I would spend the day under my favorite tree, reading a good book. Occasionally I would be joined by Jade or even Tara, but more often than not this time was my alone time. In honesty, I enjoyed it quite a bit, as their emotions could become a little overbearing. Part of what made me different from others of my species was my ability to heighten or lower my sensitivity to the emotions of those around me, but that never completely turned them off.

It was things like this that made me envy Timothy sometimes.

Still, I didn't regret what I was at all. As a Gardevoir, I had the ability to know my friends as no other did. It allowed me to see the world in a very different light than most of them as well – sometimes literally. Contrary to the belief of Timothy, the Ralts' line saw the world in emotions. When we were happy, the world was more beautiful than we ever thought possible. Colors were vivid and warm, and physical sensations were heightened. When we were sad however, the world was cold, dull, and gray.

I envied Ada because of this.

The newly-evolved Gardevoir had another in her life that truly understood how she felt and could see the world as she did, but more than that, he shared a bond with her than no other did. Timothy was the man I adored in my life, and I don't think anyone could question that, but there were some times when I just didn't understand him, nor he me. It wasn't his fault of course, and I didn't blame him for it. I was beyond happy to have been chosen by my trainer to be more than just his partner Pokemon...I was his mate. Still, there were some times when I just wish I could share the bond with Tim that Ada and Rick did. Things would be so much easier...

Life was never perfect though, for any of us.

Timothy's career choice had made him a target for crime, whether it be a common burglar, or an entire syndicate. It was one of the things I had resigned myself to in order to be with him, and though stressful at times, I didn't worry about it. I knew that with all of us working together, we could overcome any obstacle. And with Rick on our side, perhaps we could do even more good than before.

Mr. Childs, ever the surprise to all of us. He was far more powerful than any of us could have dreamed of, and he was quickly overcoming my own high-set bar of power. To know that this new Awakened was likely going to be more powerful than me was unnerving. For the longest time, I was the most powerful fighter we knew of, but it seems that Rick was going to upstage me at no fault of his own. Many times I had firmly stated that I didn't care about how strong I was – even that I didn't want to be "special" sometimes – but once it was clear that I would no longer be the end-all be-all for fighting strength in our family, I felt a little insecure.

* * *

"Geanne?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I turned towards the voice to find the man I had been thinking about...Rick. He was wearing a very nice suit, as if he was going to meet with the League representatives. I eyed him curiously and asked, "What's with the clothes?"

He shrugged with a smile. "I don't know. Just felt like wearing a suit is all." I then watched as he placed a hand on it, and the entire suit changed from a dark navy blue to a stark white. "Maybe I'm feeling like standing out today."

My mouth dropped open in shock. I had honestly not expected this from him...or Ada, for that matter. "Is that psycho-silk?"

He nodded. "Yep! Ada gave it to me. She told me it can be formed into pretty much anything I could imagine, and I have to say, I'm impressed. Normal humans don't know what they're missing."

I stood up and closed the book I was reading and asked, "Where is Ada? I need to speak to her immediately."

I sense he was suddenly worried, and he asked, "Is everything alright?"

I shielded my emotions and nodded with a forced smile. "Everything is fine, I just need to speak to her about something."

He stared at me for a moment before shrugging. "She's probably just getting out of the shower."

I thanked him and floated towards the house, too much in a hurry to simply run.

* * *

I arrived at Rick's room just as the Gardevoir I was looking for stepped out of the shower from down the hallway, and I pointed to the room as soon as she saw me. "Get dressed...we need to talk, _now_."

Ada didn't reply or argue, she just nodded and entered the room. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal her to be fully clothed, so I entered the room and locked the door behind me. She sat down on the bed and innocently asked, "What seems to be the problem, Geanne?"

"You presented yourself to him? You haven't even known him for a year yet!" I spoke loudly, concern and a little anger I my words.

Ada crossed her arms and sighed. "It's just a bit of cloth, Geanne. It's no big deal."

"That's not what that means to _us_, and you_ know _it." I replied, venom dripping from my very words. I then sat down next to her and calmed myself. "And I have a feeling he doesn't know what it means either, because I doubt you told him." After I spoke this, she was completely silent. I then asked, "Are you sure about him?"

The Gardevoir beside me nodded slowly as she looked up at me. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. From the moment I became a Kirlia, I've wanted to do this...but because of his feelings for me at the time – or lack thereof – I was silent." She then looked directly in my eyes and asked, "Would you do it with Timothy?"

"Of course." I replied without hesitation. "But he and I are different. I've known him for years now, and we've already consummated how we felt for each other." The realization of how I truly felt fell upon me, and I suddenly felt very sorry for the way I'd exploded at her. "Ada, I'm sorry...perhaps I'm a little jealous. The bond and things you share and _can_ share with Rick are far beyond what Timothy and I have."

"I don't believe that." she retorted coldly. The next time I looked at her, I saw her eyes burning with passion. "I've seen how you and Tim are together, Geanne. He loves you more than anything, and you love him back. The two of you were actually the model for which I compared myself and Rick. You and Tim don't share the bond that Rick and I do, but then again, you don't need to. I honestly believe that if it were possible, you wouldn't be any closer than you are now. The lack of a psychic bond doesn't matter between the two of you...even I can see that."

When I really thought on her words, they held a lot of truth. I guess my jealousy spawned from what I saw lacking, because I didn't look at what Tim and I already shared. It was true, we couldn't be any closer than we already were. I trusted him with my life, and he trusted me with his. I knew his deepest, darkest secrets, and he knew mine.

Ada was right...we couldn't be any closer.

I nodded my head and sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry for reacting as I did." I then leveled my eyes with hers. "But you _need_ to tell him the truth behind that gesture. If you truly care for him as you do, he needs to know the reality of what you did."

She nodded. "I know. I'm going to tell him tonight."

I raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "And what _else_ do you plan to do?"

Ada shrugged with a grin. "Eh, I'm just gonna wing it. Whatever happens, happens." I stared at her in awe for a moment before she started giggling madly. "That was a joke, Geanne. By Arceus, what kind of girl do you think I am?"

I shrugged. "The kind that would ask a man to be your eternal mate without him having any idea."

"That was a rhetorical question." she said with zero amusement.

I smirked and stood up. "Well I honestly hope everything goes well for you. I'd hate for things to blow up in your face because of your lack of foresight, which is odd considering you're a Gardevoir." I then sighed as I walked away towards the door. "I do hope you know what you're doing."

* * *

**Rick's PoV**

The short talk I had with Geanne earlier left me rather worried, so I had been trying to keep myself busy and not think about it. I'd talk to Ada later, but for now I had to train.

Lately I'd been having to train with Tara, the Umbreon, as she was one of the only ones I didn't have to worry about hurting, at least not seriously. I didn't know any fighting-type attacks yet, so that meant that she only had to watch out for my Leaf Blade and Slash attacks. With that in mind I changed my clothing to a white kung-fu suit again, as it offered the most mobility while still looking nice.

I arrived to the training area to find the dark-type Eevee-lution already waiting for me, and she waved with a smile when the noticed my approach. "Hey Rick. It's good to see you."

I walked over to the the Pokemon as she stretched, and smiled. "Good to see you too, Tara. You ready for some sparring?"

She smirked and took a fighting stance. "Yep. Maybe you'll beat me this time."

I rolled my eyes as I took my own fighting stance. "I got pretty close last time."

The Umbreon then faded from sight before reappearing behind me, knocking me on the back of the head very hard, causing me to fall over. "Well 'close' isn't good enough, Rick. Keep your wits about you and maybe you won't look like you're completely inept at fighting me."

I growled and stood, materializing a lush leaf in my hand before whipping around in a wide arc, causing a slash to appear on Tara's fur as she jumped back. I chuckled as I stood. "And maybe you should spend your time fighting and not gloating."

She growled and planted her feet. "Fine...you want a real challenge? I'll give you one." With that, she faded from sight again, but this time I turned around in time to catch...a Shadow Ball!?

The attack knocked me to the ground, but this time she didn't wait. I took another Faint Attack to the head and she began pummeling me as I tried to gather my bearings. I had a headache that was slowly growing with every hit, so I quickly jumped away from her next attack and grit my teeth. I focused my energy to boost my power with a Swords Dance, and then focused again and split into a copy of myself with Doubleteam...then I did it again, and again, and again. By the time I finished, there were sixty-four copies after six times using the ability...and this was all within just a few seconds.

The Umbreon was now frozen in fear as all of me began to dart around her, and she had no idea what to do next.

* * *

**Timothy's PoV**

"Tim! Get outside, you've gotta see this!" I heard who could only be Tessa yelling up the stairs at me.

I sighed and descended the stairwell to see a very excited Blaziken with a wide smile on her face. I chuckled and rubbed her upper arm gently. "Why so excited, Tess? Did a client give us presents again?"

The laughed a bit and shook her head. "No, Rick's fighting Tara."

"Again?" I asked, to which she nodded. "Is he getting his ass handed to him again?"

The fire-type smirked and pulled me towards the door. "Maybe you should see it for yourself."

I sighed and followed her, not looking forward to seeing a fellow Awakened get his face smashed in...again.

When the two of us arrived outside it was to see nearly everyone that lived with me blocking view of what was going on, so I gently pushed my way through as they made way for me and was shocked at what I saw when I arrived at the front.

There were dozens of copies of Rick all attacking Tara at once. Just from looking at what was going on, I knew that this was a Doubleteam...though I'd never seen it done on this scale before or this well. All were identical at a glance, but I knew that only one of them was actually attacking her. The only problem was that with how many doubles there were, Tara had no idea which one it was. And that's when I recognized the attack Rick was using...

Fury Cutter.

It was a comparatively weak attack at first, but it doubled in power with each successful hit. Not only that, but dark-types had a weakness to it, so it did twice as much damage each time it hit. It was a bit of a wild attack that had a long windup, and thus gave the opponent a chance to dodge, but the problem was that Tara didn't know which way to dodge...and she was quickly becoming tired.

I watched in awe as Tara panicked, and began conjuring rapid-fire Shadow Balls off in random directions, some of them towards us. Luckily Geanne threw up a Protect shield that kept any of the spectators from getting hurt, because it was clear that Tara was not in the right state of mind to watch out for us. I couldn't blame her, as this was the first time she was going to lose a battle...and against Rick no less. The last time she had battled him, he was just getting a handle on his abilities. Now that he'd had time to practice and get stronger, it was clear he outclassed her by a large margin.

I then began to fear for her safety.

Finally, all the doubles disappeared, and Rick was now standing in front of Tara, wisps of energy radiating off of his aura. It was frightful to look at, but lucky for the rest, me and Dante were the only ones who saw this. Seemingly finished with the battle, Rick slashed his hand down diagonally on Tara, and she wobbled before falling to the ground, unconscious.

Tara – the dark-type that could shrug off even _my_ most determined attacks – had been beaten.

I then watched as Rick crouched and picked Tara up off the ground, and cradled her against him as he carried her bridal-style towards us. When he saw everyone watching, he just asked, "Can we get a Full Restore over here?"

I nodded mutely before turning around and grabbing the requested medicine pack from the cabinet, and then handing it to him. A psychic grasp picked it up out of my hand and broke it open above Tara, allowing the blue liquid to drop into her open mouth. We waited a few seconds before sighing in relief as the Umbreon coughed and groaned as she came to.

The awakened dark-type's red eyes looked over us before gazing up at the man that held her. She cleared her throat and said, "Um, Rick? You can put me down now."

**Rick's PoV**

"Um, Rick? You can put me down now." said the Umbreon.

I smiled sheepishly and let Tara down. "S-sorry about that."

She shrugged with a smile. "No biggie. It's about time you beat me. 5-0 was _not_ a good record."

I chuckled and nodded. "And it only took a ton of doubles to do it. Yay me!"

It was then a large black scaled hand that clapped on my shoulder, and I turned around to see myself at a slightly shorter Blaziken. She smiled with a nod and said, "Good job, Rick. You overcame your weakness. How do you feel?"

I looked down at the ground, a little ashamed. "Like I just hit a girl."

"You monster!" joked Darcy from the side. She then shook her head as she smiled. "It's only wrong to hit someone if they're not sparring with you, not evil, and defenseless. Tara is clearly _not_ defenseless, and you were sparring. All's fair, save for actually trying to _really _hurt her. You did good."

"Hey Rick," said Timothy, and I looked over to him as he smiled, "this calls for a celebration."

The next thing I knew, the entire home's inhabitants were gathered around a large bonfire as we ate, drank, and just enjoyed ourselves in general. Unfortunately for me, I was a lightweight when it came to any sort of alcohol, so somewhere during the fun, I had become intoxicated without even noticing. The world became fuzzy, my thinking slow, and my inhibitions nonexistent.

* * *

**Ada's PoV**

I told Timothy that giving Rick alcohol would be a bad idea, but surprise, no one ever listens to me.

I was now spending what was supposed to be a time of celebration attempting to comfort a crying Rick. Lucky for him and I, his cries were silent, but any that approached him would clearly be able to see the tear tracks that ran down his face. This would be the first and likely only time I would ever see him cry, as Gracia told me. Knowing him as well as I did through our bond, I knew that he did not like to show such emotions. As dysfunctional as it was, in his family of two – consisting of him and his father – _he_ was the strong one who was the stable foundation.

It was because of his normally steadfast attitude that to see him so broken tore at my heart.

For the first time since I met Rick, our roles were reversed. He now lay in my lap as I gently stroked his hair while he continued to cry in silence. To the outside observer, we were sitting in silence...but to us, we were having a mental conversation at a startling pace that had no need of words. It is odd to say that words actually slow things down, as the mind works much faster when speaking to another in pictures and emotions. It had taken some getting used to, as the only other I'd ever done this with was my mother, but I quickly got used to the way Rick's mind worked and we were having a silent trade of thoughts, emotions, and wishes.

After the longest time of this back-and-forth, he finally looked up at me as he smiled. "Thank you so much for looking out for me, Ada. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He was relaxed, caring, and smiling...so I felt that now would be a good time to speak to him about earlier.

"Rick, there's something I need to tell you." I stated.

He was obviously drunk, but his eyes trained on me and he smiled. "I'm listening."

I sighed and closed my eyes in shame. "This morning when I gave you a piece of my dress for your new clothes...there's a lot more to that gesture than meets the eye."

"Like what?" he asked curiously.

I opened my eyes and looked into his as I prepared to say what could potentially alienate him. I realized at that moment that I'd lied to Geanne...I wasn't sure, and I _was_ afraid. Even with that being the case, I resolved myself to this and spoke clearly. "Between those of the Ralts line, what I did meant far more than just giving you unique clothing. It means..." I gulped. "It means that I asked you to be my mate."

"But aren't we already...?" he asked in confusion.

I shook my head. "I don't mean like a girlfriend/boyfriend type of mate, Rick."

He thought for a second before his eyes widened in realization, and I braced for the worst...but it never came. All I heard was a simple, "Oh."

I looked to him to notice that he was smiling, and my jaw nearly dropped. "Y-you're not angry?"

"Angry?" he asked with a grin. "How could I be angry that you want to be _that_ with me?"

"B-but we just met and-" I began to say, only to be interrupted as he placed a hand on my lips to silence me.

Rick looked deep into my eyes with that intoxicating smile of his. "Time is not an issue, Ada. The only reason normal relationships among humans take so long is because they have to get to know each other." He then placed his hand on mine. "But you and I, we know everything about each other. I honestly don't think there's anything I _don't _know about you...or that you don't know about me. Do you still mean what you told me yesterday?"

"Of course I do." I responded without hesitation.

He then smiled and lifted my hand to his lips, kissing it. "Then there's no problem." I felt an invisible force tugging me down towards him, as my heart began to beat very quickly as I looked into his eyes with my own.

My eyelids slid shut, and a second later, our lips met.

It was the single greatest experience of my life. I felt the power and love from within him as my lips caressed his, and his mine. My entire body and mind tingled with joy and excitement, and I felt as his hand brushed my cheek as we continued our oral embrace. Language can describe many things, but there were no words that completely explained how I felt at that moment. The only things I can find the words for are loved, wanted, needed, desired, and happiness. All of those things and so much more I felt all at once, but as my lungs began to burn for want of air, I knew all good things had to end sometime.

As we pulled away from each other, I looked down into Rick's multi-hued eyes and smiled dreamily. "That was amazing."

"Imagine how great it'll be when I'm not pissed and taste like beer and sadness." he remarked with a grin.

I eyed him in confusion and asked, "Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset, I said I'm pissed." he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, then why are you 'pissed'?"

He sighed and slapped a palm on his face. "When I say 'pissed', I mean drunk."

"Ah." I responded with simplicity. "You and your strange way of talking."

I felt as his hand brushed the side of my face, and through my hair. "You love it."

I could not deny that his speech was just one of the things that was unique about him, and thus, one of the things that I found so interesting. So, I just nodded with a smile. "I do."

He then wriggled away from me and stood up, and I was surprised he was doing so without wobbling. "Come on, let's go to bed. I could use a good sleep right about now." I took his hand and followed him towards Timothy's house, a bright smile on my face.

* * *

Even as "pissed" as he was, I was pleased to find that Rick was still as clean as always, and he insisted on showering and brushing his teeth before laying down to sleep. I opted to do the same, so he allowed me to go first. As always, the water relaxed as well as cleaned me, so that by the time I exited, dried, and clothed myself, I was well ready for bed.

I reentered the room to find Rick sitting patiently on the bed, and jerked my head towards the door. "You're up."

He nodded and stood, gently brushing his hand against my side as he left.

As I lay down on the bed, I shifted the style of my clothing to something a little more...sleep-worthy. It would be the first time I hadn't slept in my dress, but then again, it would also be the first time I'd be sleeping next to my chosen mate...which in itself was a term I was beyond happy I could refer to Rick by.

The style of choice for my psycho-silken garments was something I'd taken from my trainer's mind. It was a loose-fitting flannel pajama outfit, colored a soft green to match me, with white buttons down the front that held it closed. It wasn't _exactly_ the same as a human's of course, as I had to modify the design to allow a place for my front and rear heart shard piece to come through. Other than those changes though, I looked...cute, actually. As I looked at myself in the mirror, that's the only word I could think of to describe myself.

* * *

By now nearly ten minutes had passed, so I sat down on the edge of the bed and awaited Rick.

Luckily for me, I didn't have to wait long at all, as he strode in with steam still rising from his body as his towel hung around his waist. I watched as he tossed an undergarment into the provided hamper before grabbing a fresh pair from his bag, and then walking back out towards the bathroom. Not a minute later, he reentered the room in his new favorite clothing.

He looked down as he closed the door and frowned. "Hmm...this isn't really going to work for bedtime..." He then placed his hand on his chest and I watched as the fabric receded to only his lower body as a pair of black silken shorts, leaving his torso bare. He opened his eyes and checked himself, then smiled. "There, that should do it." He then made his way over to me, and noticed that I couldn't stop staring at his exposed chest. "Like what you see?"

I mentally shook myself and looked into his eyes with a bit of a blush and a sheepish smile. "I-it's just the first time I've seen you without your shirt on."

He smiled warmly and nodded. "I'm no model, but I'm built decent enough for someone my size." He then sat down beside me and rubbed my arm softly. "Don't worry, I'm just doing this to be comfortable. I'm not 'expecting something'."

It took a few seconds before I understood what he implied, and I gasped and shook my head. "No, I wasn't thinking of that, it's just..." I took a breath and smiled. "It's just that I think you look really...nice." After saying this, I hid my face as embarrassment overtook me.

He was silent for a moment, but then I felt his hand grasp my chin and gently coax me to look at him. When I did, all I could see in his eyes and sense from him was love and happiness. "Well to be honest, I think you look really cute in those clothes too, Ada. In fact..." He then wrapped his arms around me. "I might never let you go because of it."

I felt my face heat up even more at this, but I smiled and responded, "I wouldn't have a problem with that at all."

With an imperceptible flick of energy, Rick turned the light off, and drew the covers for the two of us to lay under. I joined him and for the first time lay against him as his mate...and I couldn't have been happier at that moment.

At least I thought so...until he touched my heart shard.

As soon as his palm made contact with the red protrusion on my chest, I felt every good emotion, every happiness, and every bit of love that he shared for me. It was powerful beyond measure, but all too soon it was over when he removed his hand.

"What was that?" I heard him ask in confusion.

I smiled without turning around. "It's called a 'heart-bridge', and it happens whenever the crimson growths of two of the Ralts line touches."

"It was amazing," he started, "but I don't have a heart shard like you do. How does that work?"

I smiled as I turned around to look at him. "Your hands work the same way, as do mine. Do you ever notice the way I hold your hand?"

He nodded. "Yeah...the palms never touch."

I pointed to my chest. "This is why. I didn't want to scare you or anything...I wasn't sure how you felt about me."

"Makes sense." he responded with a nod. "That would have freaked me out if I didn't feel the way I do now."

I smiled gently. "And how is that?"

He deliberately raised his hand, and brought it towards my chest again. "Like this."

As soon as the palm made contact with my shard, I felt a torrent of emotion, warmth, and love flow from him to me. It was even stronger now that he was actively thinking it, and I had to fight to keep from moaning in pleasure as every place in my heart and mind was touched by him. It was beyond what I thought possible with him...but here it was, happening as I enjoyed the warmth.

After a few more seconds he released his hold on the crimson gem, and smiled. "I hope that makes it clear enough to you."

As my senses began to dull and the normal world came back to me, I smiled and nodded softly. "It does." Without waiting, I leaned over and connected my lips with his once, and then whispered, "I love you, Rick."

He licked his lips and smiled. "I love you too, Ada. Let's get some sleep."

That night had been the best of my life, and with Rick by my side, my life could only get better.


	9. Ch 9: The New Road

**A/N: Howdy everyone! Frostbreaker returns with another great chapter for you! Apologies this took so long to post, but I had to make sure things were done right. Anyhow, please R&R and enjoy.**

**To EmeraldDragon1 - That's what this entire series is going to entail, as it's an idea I've been toying around with for a long time. Glad you enjoy, as there's much more to come.**

**To SneakyDevil - I flesh out all my characters. It's one of the things I like about the manga and anime...they tend to leave true emotions and depth out of the Pokemon...so I thought I'd add my own take on it. Glad you enjoy it thus far.**

**To Omni-Foxvatar-117 - I _will_ be writing for as long as I possibly can. With this specific character line, I basically asked myself what I felt was lacking from the Pokemon section of this site...and it's how I came up with "Second Chance". It just built from there, so here we are. Glad you enjoy, so keep reading!**

******Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters or original story elements associated with the Pokemon series, manga, or game. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 9: The New Road

"You got everything?" Timothy asked from behind me.

I nodded and hefted my pack up on my shoulder. "I believe so." I then focused on my clothes and changed them to an outfit of an undershirt, a jumper, hiking boots, and jeans. I opened my eyes and said, "There...now I'm ready."

It had been six months since I first came upon Timothy, and it had changed my life forever. All of my partners had become their fully-evolved forms, including Gracia and Zane. It had been a rather interesting journey for all of us, and I had learned more about myself than I ever thought possible...beyond just my Awakened abilities. I had learned of my true purpose in life, and had also come to terms with it. I made a great many friends and allies, even among the Sacred Ones that watched over the world...but now was a time to move on for me.

I had learned all I could from Timothy and his friends, so we all decided it was time for me to continue my journey, wherever that may lead. In honesty the League Challenge was no longer my endgame...it was simply a stepping stone to an unforeseeable future, but one that I was confident I could arrive at with the help of my friends.

* * *

After I packed everything up and prepared myself, I shared one last breakfast with my newfound friends before making my way outside and gathering up all my partners.

And that's when I saw Lidia.

She was standing beside Gunnar, saying her goodbyes to her prospective mate...and it caused me to make a decision right then and there.

"Lidia, you're staying here." I loudly stated.

My daughter looked over at me in shock and stammered, "W-what?"

"I said you're staying here." I replied with a smile.

"B-but I-" she attempted to argue, but I stopped her with a raise of my hand.

"I can tell you don't want to leave, Lidia...so I'm not going to make you." I lovingly replied as I locked eyes with the Feraligatr.

She lumbered over to me and said, "But what if you need me and I'm not there? What if-"

"I'll be fine, Lidia...I swear." I answered as I pulled her into a strong embrace. I felt as a hot tear fell upon my shoulder, but when I pulled away, she was smiling. "I'll be back, pumpkin...I'd never abandon you. You have a life here now though, so I'm not going to take that away from you." I threw my gaze to Gunnar with a smile. "You take good care of her for me."

The humanoid Feraligatr stepped up next to Lidia and wrapped an arm around her protectively. "Of course, Rick."

"You're forgetting something though." said Gracia's voice from behind me. I turned and she gestured to the five of us. "You're two short of a full team now."

"I'll go with you." said another voice from the gathered crowd around me.

I recognized the voice and soon found myself looking at the determined eyes of Darcy. I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Are you sure Darce? We won't be back for a long time."

The Sneasel nodded with a smile. "I'm sure. I want to get out and see the world...and this'll give me the perfect opportunity to do that."

"I'll go too." announced another voice, and the crowd parted to reveal a young Dewott with a determined, yet gentle and composed expression.

Timothy pushed his way to the crowd and asked the Dewott, "Are you sure Lynn? Like he said, you aren't going to be back for a long time."

The water-type looked from Timothy to me before nodding to her caretaker. "I'm sure. He can help me get stronger, and he's strong and caring, like you." The black eyes rested on me as she added, "He'll protect me, and I'll protect him. We'll be okay."

I watched as Timothy patted her on the shoulder gently before standing and nodding. "Very well then." He walked over to me and handed me an Ultra Ball and a Fast Ball, and I handed him Lidia's Pokeball. With the exchange done, he smiled and said, "I'll look after her for you...just promise me you'll look after these two while they're with you."

I placed the two capture devices on my belt and grasped his hand in mine. "You have my word, Timothy." I then tapped the buttons on all but Gracia's ball, causing my other five partners to retreat into the devices, but before I could board the Pidgeot's back, I was caught in another tight embrace from Lidia.

"I'm gonna miss you, dad." she whispered solemnly.

I wrapped my arms around her larger form and kissed her cheek lovingly. "I'm going to miss you too, cupcake. You take good care of yourself." With my final goodbye said, I boarded the large Pidgeot's back and took to the skies toward Blackthorn City.

* * *

We hadn't been to Blackthorn City yet, and so my PokeGear hadn't updated...meaning that we all had to land at Mahogany Town in order to not get lost. As Gracia approached the small town in the distance, I noticed a very large storm cloud gathered overhead.

I pointed to the roiling clouds and shouted, "Grace, you're gonna have to land on the East end of Mt Mortar. I'll walk from there to keep us from getting chewed up by the storm."

"Are you sure? I can handle hurricane winds, you know." the Pidgeot shouted back.

I nodded and patted her neck. "I'm sure. That's a big thunderhead, and neither one of us can afford to get struck by lightning."

Understanding the danger, she changed her course towards Mt Mortar.

* * *

Gracia had quickly landed and gone into her Pokeball, and since all the others would likely not appreciate the rain, I let Lynn out to get to know her a little better.

As the two of us walked through the rain, we passed off conversation here and there, mostly each-other's past and what we hoped to do for the future. As I suspected, she wished to be a powerful fighter, strong in both body and spirit. The Oshawott line was known for their fierce fighting abilities and love of battle, but little else was honestly known about them. One thing that I _had_ caught about Lynn's kind was that they wouldn't follow a trainer they didn't respect, so that spoke volumes on the fact that she volunteered to take Lidia's place in my group.

"So there's something I've been meaning to ask you, Lynn." I thought out loud.

As she traipsed through the rain, she looked up at me expectantly. "Yeah?"

"Well," I started, feeling nervous for some reason, "I've noticed that a lot of the Pokemon that live with Timothy have been abused somehow..."

A light chuckle was my response as she said, "No, I wasn't abused. I was willingly given to Tim by my old trainer. He was going to college and so wouldn't really have the space or money to take care of me anymore."

"Oh...I'm sorry, Lynn." I responded comfortingly.

The Dewott shrugged with a smile. "I mean I miss him, and he'll always mean a lot to me, but I also know that it's what was best for us. I left him on good terms and even though I didn't trust Tim at first, I do now. My other trainer did the right thing."

"That's rather grown-up of you." I quipped.

Lynn glared at me as we continued to walk and said, "Just because I'm smaller than you doesn't mean you need to treat me like a child."

"Right." I responded with a grin. "I didn't mean to patronize you or anything."

The Dewott's stern gaze held firm for a moment before she turned away with a grin. "It's alright...just don't treat me like a kid and we're cool."

"Can do." I answered as we continued walking.

* * *

Lynn and I arrived at the gate to the town a little after sunset, so we figured we wouldn't bother trying to make it to Blackthorn. Instead, the two of us made our way to the Pokemon Center to rent a room for the night.

As we made our way through the town though, I couldn't help but notice the eyes of the different travelers and citizens staring at Lynn. The Dewott moved closer to me as we walked, but out of comfort, not nervousness. It was times like this that I wish I had her confidence.

As the two of us arrived at the Pokemon Center, I let the other five out of the Pokeballs and turned to Nurse Joy.

"Evening." I greeted happily. I gestured to my group and said, "We'd like to rent a room for the night, if you have any available."

The nurse smiled and nodded. "Trainer Card please?" I held out my card to her and she swiped it on her kiosk before handing it back to me. A few buzzes and whirs later, she pulled a key out from the box connected to the kiosk and handed it to me. "Thank you for staying with us. You have a good night!"

I nodded before taking the key from her hand and heading down the hallway, my company in tow.

When the seven of us arrived in the room, I was pleased to find that it was cozy, which was a rare thing you got from free board in a Pokemon Center. It wasn't late enough and I wasn't tired, but there wasn't going to be much to do with it raining, so I set about changing out of my clothes and getting clean ones, quickly taking a shower and brushing my teeth for the day.

When I arrived back in the main room, it was to find only Lynn, Ada, and Darcy awake, the other three having fallen asleep next to each other on a pile of cushions they'd raided from the couch and seat beside them. The three that were still awake were all meditating quietly, and in truth I found it strange that Darcy could sit still that long.

"_Hello, Rick."_ I heard Ada's voice say in my head. The Gardevoir's eyes opened and she smiled. "We were just finding our center to relax a bit."

"You know I never thought I'd say this, but I actually feel better." Darcy added with a grin. "Maybe you two are onto something."

The Dewott let out a slow steady breath before standing with a smile. "It really helps relax you after a rough day, and it increases your focus so that you can fight better in a battle."

"I might have to try that from now on." the Sneasel thought out loud to herself.

I chuckled and plopped down on the bed, enjoying finally giving my feet a rest after walking so far today in the rain. I'd had to set my psycho-garments on the towel rack to dry, but luckily in a few more minutes they'd be dry, so for the time being I relaxed in one of my only remaining pairs of normal clothes while I relaxed and enjoyed the momentary peace before we would have to leave again tomorrow.

And besides that...I was hungry.

"Anyone else hungry?" I asked to the air.

Immediately, I got six replies of "yes", so I said goodbye to the bed for now and stood to go fetch my new favorite clothes. They were dry by now, so I slipped the psycho-silken garments on and changed them to a raincoat with rubber boots so as to avoid getting soaked this time. I then returned all but Lynn to their Pokeballs before heading out into the overcast day.

* * *

We all arrived at a small restaurant that had outdoor seating that was covered, so I quickly let all of my group out of their capture devices before sitting down on the (thankfully) dry outdoor upholstery.

A minute or two later, we were joined by a girl about my age with red hair in a ponytail, a long-sleeve shirt, and jeans. She pulled out a pad and paper before greeting, "Welcome to the Rage Grill. What can I get you?"

I took a quick look over the menu before answering, "Umm, let me just get some water please...five waters actually, plus one cherry cola and one root beer."

"Coming right up!" the server replied cheerily before briskly walking back towards the building.

"So, this is what you do when you're travelling?" Ada asked curiously.

I shrugged. "For the most part. I don't endanger my group, so whenever it's storming heavily or anything, we make camp or find a Pokemon Center. Other than that, we just head towards wherever our destination is, training along the way or battling other trainers."

"Sounds like fun." the Sneasel said with a grin.

"Okay..." said a voice from the building, and I looked up in time to see our drinks balanced on a tray that the girl was bringing over. She set all the drinks down and then looked up at me again. "Decided what you want to eat?"

I nodded. "Yeah, let me get your roast beef au jus on toasted rye with steak fries." I then looked to the rest of the group and mentally asked them what they wanted, to which they replied quickly. "Let me also get your seasoned fish tacos with steak fries, then let me get your grilled chicken ceasar salad with croutons and dressing on the side, I also need a BLT with mash, then another roast beef au jus, but without the bread and no mayo, next I'll have your kickin' chicken spring rolls, and lastly I need your grilled salmon steak without seasoning please."

The girl finished jotting everything down before looking to me and smiling. "Okay then. It'll be out as soon as it's ready, so just relax until then and let me know if you need anything else."

I leaned back in my chair after she left and said aloud, "Before you ask, no...we don't always eat this way, Ada. I just figured that since this is our first time all together and travelling again, I could afford to treat us."

* * *

About an hour later, the seven of us were full and satisfied (or "fat and happy", as Timothy put it), so we all headed back to the Pokemon Center to rest for the night. It had stopped raining by now, so I didn't bother putting the other five back into their balls, but Ada didn't want to get her feet dirty so I carried her piggyback style all the way there. This coaxed quite a few odd looks from the local populace, but I shrugged it off. So a trainer is giving a Gardevoir a piggyback ride...so what?

Well at least that's all it was...until she kissed me on the cheek.

Now I was _positive_ we were being stared at, and some of the looks had changed from curiousness to scowls...so I hurriedly made my way back to our place of rest for the night.

When my group and I arrived back at the Center, it was to see Nurse Joy helping another trainer...which was fine because I needed to talk to her.

After a few minutes the trainer nodded and walked away, so I strode up to the nurse and asked, "Is this place friendly to trainers?"

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I've been getting dirty looks all the way back here."

Nurse Joy nodded and asked, "Well did you do something inappropriate in public?"

"No...or at least I don't think so." I responded with uncertainty.

"Well when did you notice the stares you were getting?" she asked curiously.

I placed my finger to my chin as I thought and responded, "Well after eating we were all heading back here. I was giving Ada here a piggyback ride and thats when I first noticed them staring." She nodded in understanding until I added, "And then she kissed my cheek."

Nurse Joy gasped and then giggled. "Oh, well that would do it."

I raised an eyebrow at this and asked, "They're angry because a Gardevoir kissed my cheek?"

Nurse Joy sighed and nodded. "While it is true that the ban on human/Pokemon relationships has been lifted, there are still quite a few areas that are resisting this change. Mahogany town is one of them."

"Ah." I responded with realization. "So when she pecked my cheek..."

Nurse Joy nodded. "Most of the Johoto region is very accepting of it, especially if the Pokemon in question is more humanoid, such as a Gardevoir. As always though, there are going to be areas that resist change. It is just the way that humans work, I suppose." She then eyed me curiously. "Are the two of you...?"

I picked up on her question and nodded. "We are. I raised her from a Ralts, and once she became a Gardevoir, it just took off from there." I looked off towards my partners as they spoke amongst themselves from the other side of the room. "There's something you should know about me...something that's different from other humans."

"Okay." Nurse Joy said from behind me.

I turned back around to meet the kind nurse's eyes and said, "I can understand all Pokemon...as well as a few other things that make me unique." I pointed to my eyes and hair. "These aren't contacts and this isn't hair dye. It's a physical mark of what I am," I then used a bit of psychic energy to levitate Nurse Joy's clipboard, "as well as what I can do."

"You're an Awakened too?" Nurse Joy whispered.

Wait..._too_?

"What do you mean 'too'?" I asked curiously.

The young nurse pulled her eyelid down and placed her finger on her eye...moving aside a contact and showing dual-hued eyes. After my jaw had sufficiently dropped enough, she placed the disguise back in place and said, "You can't honestly believe you're the only one."

I stared for a moment longer before shaking myself in an effort to compose before answering, "N-no, I know I'm not. I just wasn't expecting you to be one of us."

She smiled warmly and extended her hand in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Childs. Lord Lugia informed me you'd be heading this way."

"Ah, I see." I responded with a smile. I took her hand in mine and gave it a firm shake before continuing with, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Nurse Joy." I released her hand and turned to my group before saying, "Well, it's been a hell of a day so far, so I'll be off to my room now."

"Very well." the nurse stated charmingly. "And don't worry, I'll keep your whereabouts confidential in case any of the locals come looking for you."

"Thanks," I responded with a wave. I then walked to the six Pokemon and said, "Alright you lot, let's head to the room to chill out."

* * *

The seven of us all arrived in the rented room and nearly immediately Zane, Osiris, and Gracia took their places where they had been before we left, while the other three sat with me on the bed and talked quietly as we wiled the night away.

Conversation started out fairly standard, mostly about what we were going to be doing in the near future and the like, but it soon turned darker.

All of them by now had heard about these "corrupted" Awakened, and it was now a very real danger in the world. It wasn't a matter of _if_ we would encounter them, but _when_...and _when_ that happened, I was unsure of how I would have to handle it. By what Timothy had explained to me, it was unlikely that I was going to be able to talk some sense into them...which let my mind wander down dark paths as to exactly _what_ I would have to do in order to stop them. So as we spoke, we also brainstormed on ideas of how we would handle this.

After almost an hour and a half, we still hadn't come up with anything conclusive...but that's when Darcy said what we were all thinking of, but hadn't had the courage to say yet.

"What if you have to...kill them?" she asked with fear evident in her voice.

Through our psychic bond, this caused both Ada and I to flinch noticeably at the same time, while Lynn lowered her eyes and sighed softly.

I reflexively took Ada's hand in my own and responded, "I'm not going to lie to any of you...it might come to that." The Gardevoir's hand squeezes mine and I firmly grip it back before continuing. "It isn't what I want to do at all, and none of you should ever have to live with that kind of thing on your conscience...so if it comes to that, I'm fighting alone."

"What? No!" Darcy whispers with conviction.

I shook my head softly and said, "I'm sorry Darce. I know that I give all of you free will over what to do with your own lives and everything, but this is one thing you don't have a choice in. I'll not have a death on any one of your consciences. It's bad enough if one of us will have to deal with it, but I'm not going to spread that around."

"What makes you think that _you_ should be the one to take that upon yourself then?" Lynn asked forcefully.

I looked to Ada and caught her eyes for a moment before responding, "Because it's not the first time I've taken a life."

"WHAT!?" the Dewott and Sneasel shouted, causing Gracia to throw a cushion at them, hitting Darcy squarely on the forehead.

I shushed the two of them before closing my eyes and nodding softly. "Yeah..."

"When?" the Sneasel whispered in shock.

'_Do I really want to tell them this? I mean Ada already knows...but do I really want to burden the rest of them with my past?'_

I raised my gaze to meet the two waiting Pokemon before clearing my throat and getting comfortable. "Haven't either of you ever wondered exactly why I treat Pokemon the way I do? Why I care for and guard them so much?"

I laid back against the pillows behind me and prepared to divulge my greatest secret...and coincidentally my most shameful moment.

"It happened shortly before I met Osiris for the first time. I was eleven and still living in New Bark Town." I explained plainly. As I spoke, I let my mind trace back to that memory, to allow myself to fully explain what happened, and how I felt. "It was summer, just before my birthday. I was walking along in the forest like I normally did. I don't know if I told either of you this, but I've been able to understand Pokemon since I was born. Your speech is as familiar to me as human speech...maybe even more so." I took a breath and continued. "Anyway, that's why I was walking through the woods. By that point in my life I had found that I enjoyed the company of Pokemon to other humans, so more often than not I spent time trying to make friends with them rather than those of my own kind, so walking through the forest on my own was pretty common for me." I started to feel nervous suddenly as I spoke the next part. "I wasn't the only human in the forest that day though." I was beginning to get a little uncomfortable so I placed my hand on the shirt of my clothes and focused, causing my clothing to change from a shirt and trousers to pajama bottoms and no shirt. "Ah, that's better. Anyway, it was a young trainer a little older than me, maybe by two or three years. As trainers do, he was battling his partner Pokemon with wild Pokemon in an effort to make his stronger." I sighed and continued with, "What caught my attention though, was _how_ he was going about it."

"And how was that?" Lynn asked with concern.

My gaze fell to my lap and I swallowed a lump of shame down. "He was very..._aggressive_. He was shouting at his Pokemon, not just guiding, and anytime it would make a mistake, he continually berated it for its flaws." I then clenched my free hand in anger. "And he showed absolutely _no_ sympathy for the defeated Pokemon at _all_. He would just leave them there, sometimes with serious wounds."

I heard a gasp and looked up in time to see Lynn say, "That's horrible!"

I nodded slowly. "Tell me about it." I sighed and continued. "Anyway as you can imagine, this had me pretty well ticked at him, and so I spent the rest of that day tending to the wounded he had left behind." I once again leaned back and took Ada's hand in mine before saying, "So this went on for another two weeks or so before I decided I needed to confront him. I was scared, but determined to stop him, one way or another." This earned me a grim look from the water-type and dark-type. "The day was cloudy and cooler than normal for summer, and as I followed the boy into the forest, I was also tempering my resolve to end what he was doing, or at least change it. It was then that he noticed I had been following him and he turned around to face me. I expected that...what I _didn't_ expect was when after me explaining the situation to him, he ordered his Rattata to attack me." Another gasp was my response, but because they were already stressed enough, I just continued with my story. "The Rattata looked back at his trainer like he was crazy, and when it didn't follow orders, the trainer kicked it..._hard_. Now you all know me and you know how I feel about an act like that...it angers me to no end. I..." I swallowed hard and leaned my head against Ada's shoulder. "I lost it. It's true that my Awakened abilities weren't manually accessible before a few months ago, but that day was actually the first time I used them."

For a minute or two the room was completely silent before Lynn asked, "How bad was it?"

I couldn't meet her gaze as I prepared to respond. I felt a flood of comfort flow from Ada to me, and I felt more confident as I spoke. "I levitated him up into the air and then he just kinda...blew away. Like dust in the wind. It was only later did I understand what had happened...and I spent the next month trying to come to terms with it. Let it simply be said that accidental manslaughter is _not_ the kind of thing an eleven year-old should be dealing with."

We all sat silently for a moment before Darcy placed her clawed hand on my knee, with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Rick...I didn't know."

I shrugged and sighed, letting go of the long buried feelings I'd had to drag up to tell the story. "It's okay, Darce. I just wanted you to understand me completely." I reached around with my free hand and took the Sneasel's in my own and said, "I still deal with it, day to day. Forevermore I have to live with the fact that I took a life that probably didn't need to be snuffed out." I then took a deep breath and smiled. "But even with that being the case, I still feel I did the right thing. Call it my innate vigilantism, but what that boy was doing was wrong on the most extreme level...and someone had to stop him."

"You don't have to blame yourself, you know." Lynn answered as she smiled softly. "It was an accident...and we all know that."

"Accident or not doesn't change the fact that I took a life." I said resolutely. "I know what it's like to have to live with that...which is why I'm not going to let any of you take on that burden." I nudged Ada and added, "She already knows because of the bond we share, but if I had a choice I would have hidden it from her."

The two attentive listeners scooted closer to me, and Lynn placed a paw on the hand that held Darcy's. The water-type then looked up at me and said, "Being strong doesn't mean you have to deal with things all on your own...Timothy taught me that. Real strength comes from recognizing and understanding what you can and cannot do...as well as what you should and shouldn't do. You _should_ always be careful to never let any confrontation come to death...but you _shouldn't_ shoulder the burden alone if it does. I'd like to think that we're more than just partners, Rick...I'd like to think we're friends."

"Of course we are..." I responded softly.

"Well friends help each other." the Dewott said firmly.

I wasn't going to budge on this, but neither was I keen on hearing more prodding for me to "share the burden" as they put it. So instead, I simply replied, "Alright, you're right."

Darcy studied me for a moment before saying, "You're lying." Before I could respond though, the Sneasel shook her head with a warm smile. "Just think about it, Rick...please."

"Fine." I replied with a soft smile. "I guess I can ponder it a bit...you all deserve that much."

"We deserve a lot more than that," Darcy quipped with a grin, "but we'll start with that and go from there."

I smiled and nodded. "Well it's pretty late, so let's get to bed. We've got a lot of travelling to do tomorrow and I want to make sure we're all set for it."

Lynn and Darcy both nodded before hopping off the bed and taking places beside the other three, leaving just Ada and myself in the bed on our own.

* * *

Hours had passed and I had yet to fall asleep, which meant that Ada was unable to sleep as well. It wasn't her fault of course...it was just that speaking of my past earlier had dug up old memories and emotions that kept me awake. The Gardevoir at my side did what she could to soothe me, and while it helped, I just didn't feel like sleeping at the moment.

One of the things that kept me awake was the fact that in the darkness, I could feel as a certain Sneasel kept shifting around restlessly...and I had a feeling that Ada could feel it too.

Into the darkness I whispered, "Darce...come here."

More shuffling, and then a few seconds later a very nervous Sneasel stood in front of me. "S-sorry Rick..."

I looked into the darkness to see her face and asked, "What's the matter?"

"It's just..." she started, shifting a bit in nervousness, "it's just that all that the story you told us has been on my mind, and normally when I'm like this, I have my brother to look out for me, but..."

Without another thought I scooted over a bit and patted the empty space beside me. "Come here."

"Are you-" she attempted to question, but I shut her up as I pulled her down next to me.

A surprised yelp was my response, but once she composed herself I whispered, "Yes...I'm sure." I then grasped her hand firmly in mine as I wrapped my other arm around Ada, pulling the Gardevoir closer. Once more I looked to the Sneasel before adding, "Now get some sleep, Darce. We all need it."

Crimson eyes stared at me in the darkness before they closed and the warm body scooted closer to me, and as sleep finally began to grasp me in its clutches, I could have swore I heard a soft "thank you" as I made my way to the realm of dreams.


	10. Ch 10: Traits of Good

**A/N: Hey there everyone! Frostbreaker brings you another chapter from the pit of awesome, along with homemade Mediterranean-style pizza. That's right, be jealous. Anyhow, I apologize for the wait for this chapter, but I made sure to make it nice and long for all of you...and thick. Ladies enjoy stories like that, after all. Anyway, please R&R and enjoy!**

**To EmeraldDragon1 - Well not _every_ chapter is going to be filled with death-defying stunts of epicness, or scenes of the protagonist walking away from an explosion. I save those moments for when they're needed. All the same, I'm pretty sure you'll be quite pleased with this chapter, so do enjoy.**

**To Omni-Foxvatar-117 - Well I always make sure my chapters are in-depth and well-written...because if they aren't, I won't post them. Also, I find it curious that you gave me the option of sir or madam...thanks for that. And as far as Lynn, I'm not sure. You'll just have to read on and see.**

******Disclaimer:****I do not own any of the characters or original story elements associated with the Pokemon series, manga, or game. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Traits of Good

"There is _no_ such thing as a water/fire or ice/fire pokemon." Lynn insisted.

I chuckled. "Not that we _know_ of. It wouldn't be the first time that an elemental weakness was paired with itself in one pokemon."

"Really? Name one." the Dewott challenged.

"Lanturn." I replied smugly.

"W-well..." the otter Pokemon stuttered in an attempt to come up with a retort, but ultimately sighed and slumped her shoulders. "Alright fine, you got me. I guess _technically_ it's possible...I just can't imagine what such a pokemon would look like."

I shrugged with a grin. "I've no idea, but I can bet it would be interesting." I continued walking for a moment before adding, "And it would be even better if you were the first to battle one."

Lynn smiled broadly and nodded. "That would be pretty nice, actually. I've always wanted to be the first to do something."

I nodded. "That's an ambitious dream, Lynn. I know if you work hard enough though, you can do it."

The Dewott looked up at me with a smirk. "Getting a little soft, are we?"

"I blame Ada." I replied with a smile.

* * *

I was traveling on Route 44, and it was raining...again. With that being the case, I was walking alone with Lynn as we talked to pass the time, along with battling a wild pokemon here or there. These wild pokemon were confused that I would tend to any wounds they had after the battle, but after explaining who and what I was, they understood. It was rather odd actually, as I _had_ to have Lynn battle them to get stronger, but I ended up apologizing to them afterward.

My cup runneth over with oddities

It was about three hours into the morning when we arrived at a rather large river, too wild to traverse with a water pokemon, and a large cave seeming to be the only way around. It was then that I noticed that the cave itself seemed deathly cold, and I shivered as the otter pokemon and I stood outside of it.

"The Ice Path." Lynn commented. I looked to the female Dewott questioningly and she frowned warily. "It's a really cold, frustrating, and dangerous path that's the only way to get to Blackthorn City, unless you've been there before. I have, but Gracia hasn't...which is why you can't just fly there. You'd get lost, and the strong winds over the mountains here would blow her off course and there's no telling where you'd end up." She then pointed to my waist. "Osiris is going to be a big help to you in there, as most of the wild pokemon in there are very aggressive ice-types, save for a few Zubat or Golbat here or there. He should be able to handle it." She then gestured to my body. "I'd change that clothing to something warmer though, as it's below freezing in there...and you can expect to be in there for at _least_ two or three hours. Also, you're going to need someone in the group to know Strength and Rock Smash in order to get through."

I tapped my finger a few times on my chin in thought before responding, "Well actually, I could probably just teach those to myself. By what Timothy told me, I should be able to learn those abilities just like a pokemon would."

"That...actually could work. Give it a try." the water-type urged.

I nodded and opened my pack, checking the compartment I kept TMs and HMs in for the ones I was looking for before I found them ‒ two small glittery cubes, one of red and one of silver. I then pressed them one by one into my hand, feeling a small charge of power enter me from each one, along with the knowledge of some new abilities. It was strange. Obviously, it was new knowledge, but it was also very natural...as if I'd always known of them.

"Did it work?" Lynn asked curiously.

I shrugged as I looked at a rather large boulder. "Not sure, let me test." I stepped over to the large rock and hefted it up with ease, tossing it into the air a small distance before slamming my fist into it...causing the boulder to shatter into many pieces. I smirked as I turned to the stunned Dewott. "Yes, it appears to have worked."

"I'll say." she responded warily. "I've never been afraid of how strong you are until now, Rick."

I chuckled and shook my head. "You should know by now that I would never intentionally hurt any of you. Training is one thing, but I'm never going to just beat on any of you...that's not me."

"Good." she responded, relaxing a bit. "Well, I'll be retreating into my ball until you need me then. I don't like the cold though, so _please_ don't need me." She then tapped her paw on the Ultra ball and vanished inside it with a flash of red light.

I sighed and looked towards the cold cave before changing my clothing into a full parka, boots, and a large scarf. "This is going to suck gobby pissflaps."

* * *

A certain Houndoom pranced proudly around me as we exited the cave hours later to find that the rain had finally stopped. Osiris had been a great help within the ice path, as the icy pokemon were no match for him, which allowed us to only deal with the few puzzles that were meant to test trainers so they could prove their worth.

Exactly who sets them up, I was unsure of.

Nonetheless, I was glad to be out of the hellhole that was the Ice Path (ironic wording, I know), and was glad to be on the way to Blackthorn City.

"So how did I do, Rick? Did I look as awesome as I felt?" the prancing dark/fire-type asked in excitement.

I chuckled at the suddenly puppy-like mentality of my oldest friend and smiled. "You did amazingly as always, Osiris. You have yet to disappoint in anything you do. I always know I can count on you."

The Houndoom bumped against my leg with a smile and replied, "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself, you know...picking up boulders and all."

I shrugged. "Someone had to do it, and I certainly wasn't going to let _you_ do all the work."

Again Osiris nudged me. "And that's why you're a good trainer." He then looked around warily. "Anyway, where are we? I don't recognize this place."

I pointed to the valley up ahead and said, "After we get through here, Blackthorn is just on the other side. We should be there by the afternoon, I think."

My partner looked up at the sky before saying, "Wow...how long have we been traveling?"

I shrugged. "The better part of the day. I kept you inside your ball for the first bit, as I was sure you wouldn't appreciate the rain too much."

"Thanks for that." he replied.

I smiled down at him and answered, "No problem. Anyway, most of today was going to be just traveling, so I figured I'd spare you guys the boredom and keep you resting in your Pokeballs. We'll stay about a week in Blackthorn before we move on to Victory Road, as we'll all need the rest. I hear Clair is a _bitch_ to fight. Nice girl, but her skills have vastly improved over the years, and she is now considered to be the premier trainer in Johoto, next to Lance. The only reason she hasn't been put as one of the Elite Four is because there's already four there, and she had repeatedly declined the position."

"Any idea why?" Osiris asked curiously.

I shrugged. "No idea really. Maybe she'd feel locked-in as an Elite Four, or maybe she just doesn't want the fame. I guess only she really knows for sure."

"So who're you gonna use?" he asked.

"Darcy, obviously." I responded with a smile. "She's got the ice-power that they're weak against, and the only thing she'll have to watch out for is fire attacks. I would use Lynn, but those electric attacks would tear her up...especially with that Dragonite Clair uses." I shrugged. "I mean all of you trained with Timothy's pokemon, so I'm pretty sure that if it came right down to it, you guys could fight just fine, but another thing that Clair is notorious for is accidentally injuring trainers' Pokemon. Not out of malicious intent, but because of lack of control. I don't want to risk any of you getting seriously injured is all."

Osiris looked up at me curiously. "You aren't going to jump in the fight or do something stupid, are you?"

I shrugged again. "That depends. I believe you all know that should I see any of you in actual danger, I'd rush in like a stupid wanker. That's why I have Gracia and Ada...to stop me from acting too much like a daft bastard."

The Houndoom chuckled a bit and nodded. "Yeah, you do tend to react impulsively."

I nodded. "Exactly, and I'm man enough to admit that about myself. That's why I have you all to look out for me."

My walking companion was silent for a few moments before he started to laugh. "Tessa punching you in the face was pretty damn funny though."

The memory surfaced and I joined in the laughter like an idiot. I coughed a few times and responded, "Yeah it was. That's a perfect example of me lacking foresight...which is rather ironic, with me being a psychic and all."

"Eh, you can't be everything." the canine responded playfully. He then looked ahead and looked through the trees in front of us. "We're here...Blackthorn City."

I squinted my eyes and noticed buildings through the trees as well, and nodded. "Finally...maybe we can find something decent to eat there as well, or battle a few trainers. I need some money."

Osiris' eyebrow quirked as he asked, "Didn't you buy food before we left?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but that's emergency food...like if we're having to camp out somewhere. It's really nutritious and all that, but it was also expensive. I would prefer to keep from eating it if we don't need to."

"Ah," he responded with a smile, "good idea."

As we approached, a young boy that was sitting along the path looked up at me. "Hey, you feel like a battle?"

I shrugged. "Sounds good. Three on three sound good to you?" He nodded. "Alright, how much are you wagering?"

The boy tapped his finger on his lips before responding, "I'm feeling lucky, so how does 2200 sound?"

I grinned and nodded again. "Sounds good, kid. What's your name?"

The young boy smiled as he brushed some of his red hair out of his eyes. "I'm Anthony."

I stepped forward and shook the boy's hand. "I'm Rick. Nice to meet you, Anthony." I then stepped back. "Alright, let's do this. Single battle, three on three." I looked down at Osiris. "You want to go first?"

The Houndoom smiled and nodded. "Sure, sounds good Rick."

Anthony looked at me curiously and asked, "You can understand your pokemon?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Yep, sure can."

"Cool!" he responded with excitement. "I have a friend named Tim that can do that too. He used to live here."

I raised an eyebrow as my mind began to work. "Is your friend's last name Maxwell?"

Anthony smiled and nodded. "Yeah, you know him?"

I nodded as well. "Yeah. He's a good friend of mine too. Taught me a lot over the past months."

"Like what?" he asked in confusion.

I smirked and raised my hand. "Like this." The rock he had been sitting against exploded into dust, causing Anthony to jump in shock.

The boy then looked to me in excitement. "Cool, you're an Awakened too?"

I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "Well how else did you think I was able to understand Osiris?" The boy stared at me and I added, "That's the name of the Houndoom."

"Oh...cool!" the young trainer replied. He then unclipped a Pokeball from his belt and tossed in in front of him, and I was shocked when the white light grew and grew until it was larger, taller, and more intimidating than I had expected. The large pokemon then roared loudly, and its body completely took shape.

"By Arceus...a shiny Gyarados?" I whispered to myself. Indeed, the large dragon-like pokemon was red instead of its normal aquamarine color, and its facial tendrils were red instead of blue.

The Gyarados looked down at me and grinned. "An Awakened trainer, hm? This should be interesting."

I looked worriedly to Osiris and asked, "Are you _sure_ you want to go first now?"

The Houndoom grinned and replied, "I trained against my weakness, remember? I got this."

I shrugged. "Alright then." I looked to Anthony and said, "Try and keep moves like Surf to a minimum, please. In this area, there's not much other place for the water to go except straight at me."

The trainer smirked confidently and replied, "Don't worry, we won't need it."

I grinned to myself. _'Overconfidence. We can use that.'_ I looked to Osiris, and he knew exactly what I was thinking. Before I could think further, however, the Gyarados' tail slammed down on the ground with a crash of water, and I noticed that Osiris had just barely dodged. Again, I didn't even need to speak to Osiris, as he knew exactly how this battle was going to have to go. This Gyarados was _much_ faster than normal, and it was likely Osiris would only be able to take three or four hits before he was down and out.

"Dragon Dance!" shouted Anthony, and I watched as the atrocious Pokemon glowed violet as it roared loudly and thrashed around in a rage. The boy then shouted, "Rain Dance!" Clouds grew overhead and rain began to pelt the area.

I focused on Osiris and psychically sent, _"Stay on your toes. With Rain Dance and his attack power beefed up, all it'll take is one hit from a water-type attack and you're done for."_ The Houndoom looked to me and smirked as he took a low stance to the ground, his entire body coiling in a ready position.

"Hydro Pump!"

Osiris reacted faster than I could blink, and apparently faster than the Gyarados. He dodged the high-powered stream of water by leaping up against the rock wall beside him, and then jumped off it into the air. The canine's mouth began to crackle with electricity, and he bit down on the thick skin of the water/flying-type Pokemon..._hard_. The massive pokemon fell to the ground in a heap, its eyes twitching as the residual electricity...but then as Osiris backed off, the large Pokemon growled and rose, though it was clear it was very tired. The Houndoom then attempted to finish the fight with another Thunder Fang attack, but faster than he could react, the large tail of the Gyarados slammed into him. The black canine was thrown against the rock wall, and he slowly rolled away and did not get up.

Osiris was down.

I walked over to my unconscious partner and tapped his capture device, and he disappeared within it in a red flash of light. I looked to Anthony and commented, "Well done, both of you. You're the first ones in a long time to take him down." Both Anthony and the Gyarados looked rather pleased with themselves, so I kept things rolling and pulled off Zane's ball and tossed it in front of me. "Go, Zane!" The large Venusaur materialized in front of me, and he recognized the battle going on. The large pokemon wasted no time in wrapping the Gyarados up in its vines, smashing it into the ground repeatedly until it no longer struggled.

"Damn..." I commented softly. I then held out my hand and Zane placed one of his vines in my palm, and I ran my fingers over it. "Those things are a hell of a lot stronger than I thought." I then looked to Anthony and asked, "Is he alright?"

The boy nodded and returned his pokemon to its ball. "He's good." He then unclipped another ball and threw it in the air. "Go, Aden!"

'_Of _course_ he chose a fire-type'_ My momentary worry was taken away, however, as Zane began to stomp the ground hard with both of his forelegs, causing the dirt to crack and twist until giant fissures tore through it towards the fire pokemon. Its leg was caught in one of the fissures, causing it to fall flat on its face, and then the Venusaur charged it. The Typhlosion fired a Fire Blast attack directly at Zane's face, but the large dinosaur-like pokemon didn't even stop, his training with Brutus having more than paid off with resilience to fire attacks beyond that of a "normal" grass-type. Suddenly, Zane planted his feet and skidded to a stop, but a wave of force rippled through the ground until it caused a large amount of the ground to strike the Typhlosion in the face, causing it to whimper before falling flat on the ground...unconscious.

Anthony just stared at us both for a moment before bringing back his pokemon. "How the hell did he do that? That was a _Fire Blast_...and he didn't even slow down!"

I chuckled as I sprayed some burn ointment over Zane's face, soothing his wound. "That's the training I did with him at Timothy's. He's been training against Brutus for months now, so while fire attacks are still more dangerous to him than normal, he's trained himself to push through that pain, and still deliver punishing blows."

"And that was Earthquake and Bulldoze he used, right?" the boy asked.

I nodded. "Most of my partners know a lot of different moves that are meant to counter their weaknesses."

"Smart move." he replied, but then tossed another Pokeball in the air. "Get 'im, Ferro!"

Out of the ball appeared a medium-sized pokemon I'd not seen before, so I activated my PokeGear and scanned it. It turned out the pokemon was a Drapion, the evolution of Skorupi. The pokemon was a native of Sinnoh and was known for its aggressive behavior, often attacking humans and pokemon alike with little or no provocation. It was a poison/dark-type pokemon, and even though it specialized in poison-type moves, it possessed more than enough physical strength and endurance to overcome enemies without the use of its poisons, if need be.

I turned to Zane and said, "Be careful, mate. That guy can rip you up if you get hit."

The Venusaur nodded with a grin. "I'll be careful, Rick."

Suddenly the boy shouted, "Poison Fang!" and the Drapion charged towards Zane with its mouth wide, dripping with purple drops of poison.

Zane took only a glancing blow from the attack as he dodged, but the small bubbles of poison on the wound told me he had been poisoned. I saw Zane stomp the ground, attempting another Earthquake, but the Drapion dodged all of the crags and charged toward the Venusaur again.

"Venoshock!" shouted Anthony, and I watched as the two large arms of the Drapion began to glow bright violet, and it thrust them at Zane. By now, my partner was too weak to dodge effectively, and he took a direct hit. The bubbling poison on his side seemed to explode with violet tendrils, and it struck his body hard. After a second or two of wobbling, Zane fell to the ground, also unconscious.

"Yeah!" shouted the trainer, victorious. "Great job, Ferro!" The Drapion said nothing, just nodding in response and awaiting my next choice. So, I grabbed Darcy's ball and tossed it in front of me.

The tall humanoid Sneasel popped out in a flash of light and smiled at me once she materialized. "Heya Rick! Need some help?"

I nodded. "I would appreciate it, dear." I looked back to both the Drapion and Anthony, who were staring in awe of Darcy's form.

The dark/ice-type giggled and placed her hand on her hip. "Like what you see, boys?"

Anthony realized he was staring and shook his head to clear his mind, then pointed at Darcy. "Get her, Ferro!"

The Drapion charged her, but Darcy just grinned. "Let's see how a little Agility works for you, big guy." She then zipped away at a speed that was near impossible to follow, leaving her opponent looking confused. I noticed the Sneasel perched in the tree above the Drapion just before she dropped down and slashed him in the face. He roared and swiped at her blindly, but she circled him quickly, raining in strikes over and over whenever she could find an opening. She was a dark blue blur of claws and savagery, but her luck did not hold out as her opponent got in a lucky hit with its tail. She was thrown to the ground with a grunt of pain, but quickly stood again and readied herself.

Anthony hurriedly pointed and shouted, "End it, Ferro! Pin Missile!"

The Drapion stood tall before pointing its arms and tail towards my partner as it released a hail of sharp spines in a large volley towards her. Darcy, by her token, seemed rather unconcerned, and as I watched, time seemed to slow down as she slid, squirmed, jumped, and sidestepped every shot, leaving all of them to embed in the rock behind her. She then took a deep breath before exhaling, blasting an ice-cold wind at the foe that just tried to turn her into a pincushion. The attack was too fast and too broad for it to dodge, so it instead braced its arms in front of it and waited for the impact.

When her attack hit, the air all around Darcy's opponent condensed, causing a cold haze to flare up, preventing me from seeing what was going on. When the fog cleared, however, we saw that Anthony's partner was covered in a giant block of ice, completely immobilized and helpless.

"Alright, I give...you win." Anthony announced, pointing to the block of ice. "Ferro can't even move, and we both know that one solid attack more will take him out, so I'm going to keep him from taking meaningless punishment." He then reached in his pack and produced a small blue bottle of liquid, which he threw at the block of ice, causing it to shatter and its contents to spill over it, and then he walked over to me. When the boy stepped in front of me, he produced a wad of folded bills, which he handed over to me. "Good job, Rick. That was a hell of a fight, and you should be proud of your friends. They fought hard."

I nodded. "Yours too. That Drapion was a nightmare...I hope we don't have to face one of _them_ for a long time to come."

The ice behind Anthony began to crack, and a moment later the frozen pokemon broke out with a shiver, then walked over to us and nodded curtly. "Your partners fought well, Awakened One. You have my respect."

"What did he say?" Anthony asked curiously.

I shrugged. "That we fought well and he respects us. Cool. Anyway, I'm headed to Blackthorn for the gym. Will you join us or are you gonna bugger off?"

The boy returned the Drapion to its ball before sighing. "I'll follow you to the Pokemon Center, but then I have to head out. I hear there's a rare Pokemon that's been spotted in Hoenn, and I wanna catch it."

I raised my eyebrow. "Not a Sacred One though, right?"

Anthony shook his head with a smile. "Nope. Don't worry, I know you and Timothy work to protect them, and I wouldn't mess with that. Anyway, let's get going before it starts raining again or something."

I nodded, and the three of us ‒ Anthony, me, and Darcy ‒ walked towards the city in the distance.

* * *

When we arrived, I was thankful for two things. First of all, the people who lived in Blackthorn were very friendly and welcoming to travelers, which made passing through to the Pokemon Center rather simple and easy. Secondly, I was happy that Darcy was rather..._flat_. Perhaps it was because of her being a basic form pokemon, or perhaps it was just her...but she was _already_ getting leered at by the people on the streets, so I was thankful she was lacking in the curves department.

By Arceus...I never thought I would be thankful for a flat chest.

Thankfully, the three of us arrived rather quickly at the Pokemon Center, and I handed my injured partners' capture devices to the attendant nurse as she returned Anthony's, then I turned to the boy and smiled.

"Well Anthony, it was a pleasure to meet you. Watch your back out there...it's a dangerous world." I stated with a grin.

Anthony smiled and nodded. "I'll be alright, Rick...thanks. Good luck on your 'quest'...by what Tim's told me, you'll need it. I'll keep in touch when I can." With that we quickly swapped numbers before he headed outside and released a Salamence. The trainer then climbed onto its back and flew away.

"Nice kid." Darcy remarked.

I nodded as I continued to stare out of the glass sliding doors. "Yeah...the world could use a few more like him." I then turned to Darcy and inspected her body. "How are you feeling? Need some medical attention?"

Darcy grinned and replied, "I'll be fine...but you can keep running your hand over me if you want."

I chuckled and pulled my hand away. "Maybe later. Right now, I just want to get a room and get everyone fed. I'm starved, and I could use a hot meal after that damn Ice Path."

The Sneasel giggled as she leaned against me. "Yeah...I figured you'd hate that place. Most trainers do, but it's the only way to get here."

As the two of us waited for Osiris and Zane to get fixed up, I became very aware of a group of trainers that were staring at Darcy and I...and this in turn began to make me nervous. Instinctively, I reached out with my consciousness and felt envy, as well as malicious greed...and I had a pretty good idea about what.

Darcy must have noticed this, because she wrapped her arms around me and asked, "Rick, what's wrong? You're all tense, and I can practically _feel_ the energy dripping off of you."

I shook my head to clear my mind and noticed that my body was glowing slightly with a magenta aura. I relaxed and let the power seep back into me, and just sighed. "Don't look, but those guys across the way have been staring at you almost this entire time...and I sense that they _want_ you."

"They _want_ me?" she asked curiously. "How, exactly?"

I shrugged. "As bad as it sounds, hopefully they just want to steal you from me. I mean let's face it, you may not be a shiny pokemon, but your body type is rare...which makes you a novelty."

Darcy sighed and leaned her head against my shoulder. "You'll protect me, and I'll protect you."

"It's not our safety I'm worried about, Darce." I replied sadly. I then turned and looked directly into the eyes of one of them. "It's theirs. If one of those knobjockeys so much as touches you, I'll make sure he has hallucinations the likes of which will make him shit his pants."

"You can _do_ that?" the Sneasel asked curiously.

I nodded. "Ada taught me how as a means of non-lethal fighting against humans. Obviously, I can't defend myself against humans the same I would against pokemon or other Awakened...I would kill them. It was Ada's idea to mess about in their heads to make them leave us alone. It's not permanent...it only lasts about a day."

Darcy giggled and placed her hand on mine, squeezing it affectionately. "I suppose I'm lucky you can't mess with _my_ head then."

I chuckled again and shot back, "I don't need psychic powers to do _that_."

It was at that point that one of the trainers that had been staring approached us, with his mates following him. He was a young guy about my age, with blonde hair and a rather large scar across his cheek. The man pointed to Darcy and asked, "So where did you get that Sneasel? I've never seen one like that before."

I shrugged as I unconsciously wrapped my arm around her. "I'm pretty sure she's one of a kind...you're not going to find any like her in the wild."

The man nodded a few times before grinning. "How much you want for her?"

This actually caused me to laugh loudly, even with the situation thrust upon me. After a few seconds of chuckles, I caught my breath and replied, "I am unsure exactly what would lead you to believe I'd _ever_ sell one of my pokemon, but just to make it clear, I'll spell it out for you: none of my pokemon are for sale, and I am not interested in trading. She's _mine_, and mine alone."

I felt Darcy shift next to me as she whispered, "Since when am I _yours_?"

I just smirked as I turned my attention to the nurse, who approached with my two Pokeballs. I stood and pressed my way through the group of five, but was shoved back down in my seat by one of them.

The same bastard stood in front of me again, his smile having taken a much more malicious tone. I could see the nurse behind looking frightened, so I realized I was on my own here. The man bent down in my face, near inches away, and whispered, "Perhaps I wasn't clear the first time." He then pointed his fingers at Darcy, causing her to growl. "I'm not leaving here without her, so we can do this the easy way and you can make a little money, or we can do this the hard way."

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling for a moment, as if considering my options before looking back to him with a grin. "No deal. Now you'd best be off before you get into trouble." Suddenly my vision flashed white, and I felt something strike my cheek. I heard Darcy growl louder, but I placed a hand on her thigh, calming her. "Darce, I'm fine." I opened my eyes and looked back to the man in front of me, who had a rather smug look on his face. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because I'll tell you right now that the five of you aren't enough, so stop being a prick and fuck off before you get hurt. The next time you try and hit me, you'll pull back a broken limb."

The man didn't stop grinning as he ordered, "Take his pokemon, beat his ass."

Two hands grabbed my shoulders, and I reached up calmly and squeezed on each forearm, and felt as the radius and ulna both snapped under the pressure, causing the two men who had thought to restrain me to jump back in shock and pain.

As I was released, I just continued to sit calmly as I asked, "Is that enough or do you want to keep going?"

The leader bastard again got in my face, and pulled down the collar of his jumper to reveal a large red "R" on the undershirt. "Don't you know who you're dealing with, punk? We're Team Rocket, and if you don't do as we say, losing the pokemon will be the least of your worries."

I chuckled and shook my head. "That was a mistake. See, I _was_ going to just let you all go...but now I have to teach you a lesson." I then cracked my knuckles and winked at Darcy. "Since I know you're from Team Rocket, I have to beat the piss out of you." I then casually peeked around the group and looked to the nurse. "Call the police please, Nurse Joy." She nodded, and as I turned my attention back to the group, I noticed a fist heading for my face.

I casually deflected the blow, and stood as I kicked the attacker in the chest, knocking him down with a grunt of pain. I continued my attack by kneeing another of them in the gut, and following it with an elbow to the temple, knocking him out cold. I followed this up with a jumping axe kick to the man that was standing up off the ground, causing his legs to buckle and his face to slam into the floor, breaking his nose and likely knocking him out as well. Not counting the two men that already had broken arms (which were cowering away as they held their damaged limbs), this just left the man that started it all.

The cunt then reached into his jumper and pulled out a large pearl-handled revolver, and he grinned again. "I don't know how you did that, but you can't dodge bullets. Goodbye...hope it was worth it."

As the hammer proceeded to fall towards the chamber, I flicked my hand with psychic energy, causing the chamber cylinder to eject, and the hammer ended up hitting empty air. I then swiped the firearm from his hand and whipped it into the side of his face, possibly breaking his cheek bone. He fell to the floor in shock of what just happened, and I stood over him with a frown.

"You know, it's people like you that make people like me needed in this world." I remarked sadly.

It was at that moment that the door burst open, and ten uniformed officers entered the building. I grabbed the gun by the barrel and held it out to one of them, at which point they moved forward cautiously, surveying the scene. The gun was swiped out of my hand by one of the police officers, and I sat down in my chair again solemnly.

The next hour or so was going to be _so_ boring.

* * *

Thankfully for me, Nurse Joy saw the entire incident, so I was more than safe from going to prison. The knob-ends that tried to rob me however, were going to get quite comfortable with steel bars. Personally I believed that they deserved worse, but I continually reminded myself that I had done my job, so the rest was in the hands of the prison systems.

Many questions followed as the five men were escorted out, mostly about if I had recognized any of them, if I knew of anyone that may have it out for me, and if I was affiliated in any way with any law enforcement organization.

The questions took awhile, but finally everything was cleared up, and nearly an hour and a half later, I was released to do as I wished. At this point, I immediately rented a room and released all of my pokemon before leaving the building, hoping for something to eat.

I sighed as a certain Gardevoir continued looking over at me with worry. "Ada, for the last time, I'm fine. It was just a hit to the face. Timothy's done _far_ worse than that to me, and I'm still alive and well."

She nodded slowly as she looked up at me. "I just worry about you is all, Rick. It comes with the territory of caring about you, so I'm sorry, but I can't help it."

My expression softened as I empathized with her, and I patted my lap as the rest watched us and ate. "Come here, love." Ada slowly stood and made her way over to me before sitting in my lap and turning to the side, curling up against me. I brushed her hair softly and kissed her forehead. "I appreciate the worry, Ada...but I promise, I'm fine. You know I would never have you worry about me needlessly." I then dipped a few chips in some brown sauce before putting them in between my lips and facing her. She got the hint and leaned forward, taking a bite, as well as stealing a greasy, messy kiss from me with a giggle. I chewed the lovely potato before swallowing with a grin. "That's my girl."

"So," Darcy began as she pushed an empty basket away from her, "what's this about me being _yours_, hmm?"

I shrugged. "It was an impulsive statement, so if it bothers you, I apologize...unless of course you like it, in which case I'll say it again with my famous 'bedroom tone'."

The Sneasel giggled and retorted, "Famous, huh?"

I shrugged again. "It will be. It's a work in progress."

"And how many times have you actually used 'that tone' in the bedroom to any effect?" Darcy asked with a knowing grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Just once. That doesn't make it any less powerful, though."

The dark/ice-type giggled and smiled. "Well to answer you, I didn't really mind. In fact, I thought it was pretty hot."

I was then that our young waitress arrived to take the dishes to the kitchen, along with a rather aged man that had a tall male Blaziken beside him.

As the young girl left, the man took a seat at the table next to mine and turned his chair to face me with a smile. "Hello there young fella, I'm Brig General Paul Cutter, Kanto 2nd Continental Air Force."

I reached out my hand and gripped his firmly and shook it. "It's a pleasure, sir."

He smiled and nodded. "Likewise. I just wanted to get to know you a bit, seeing as how we're on the same team."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "And what do you mean by that, exactly?"

The man smirked before raising his hand in the air, and became covered in a dark, shadowy aura...an aura I knew well: dark aura.

I smiled at him and nodded. "Now it's _really_ a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure's all mine, son." he replied happily and motioned to his Blaziken. "Kyle and I have been looking for others like me for a long time, so it's always nice to know we're not alone."

I smiled as I relaxed into my chair. "I have to say the same. So what can I do for you?"

"Well," the man began, "I am looking for someone, and I was hoping you could point me in the right direction. He's one of us."

I pursed my lips and nodded. "Okay, I'll help if I am able. What's his name?"

"Timothy Maxwell." he replied.

I chuckled. "I just came from his place just under a day ago. He's living in Cianwood, up on the plateau overlooking the main city."

The man clapped his hands together with a grin. "Excellent! Thank you very much, sir. I'll be on my way now, but we'll keep in touch."

The Blaziken nodded with a stern gaze before turning and following his trainer away, leaving me alone with my group again.

"Well, that was interesting." I commented. "That bloke was rather aged, and a general. Curious."

"What do you mean?" Ada asked in confusion.

I shrugged. "I just didn't think there would be Awakened as old as him, or in such a powerful position. I suppose I should not judge a book by its cover." I then gently pressed Ada off of me before I stood and stretched a bit, leaving some money on the table and turning to my group. "Come on, let's go to the room and relax...I could use some down time."

They all nodded in assent before following me away from the small cafe towards the red-roofed building in the distance.

* * *

Some time later, the seven of us were all relaxing in the room, talking, napping, or just doing nothing at all (in my case). We were all full of good, hot food, cleaned and fixed up, and enjoying the lull in action. After all, tomorrow we would be going to the gym to battle Claire, so I had to make sure we were all well-rested.

Lynn was telling the others all about what she and I did while we walked to the Ice Path, so I just sat back and watched with a smile.

It was nice to have some true calm in my life, as even though I had come to terms with what I was meant to do in the world, that didn't make it any less stressful. Besides, I figured after all the training I had done and the journey I made today, I had earned myself a bit of down time.

The rain had started up again outside, causing a soft rhythm of tapping on the roof and window pane of the room. It further added to the relaxing atmosphere, and just allowed me to unwind further. As I was resting with my eyes closed, however, I felt as one by one, my partners began to fall asleep, which just left Darcy, Ada, and Zane awake. I felt as the Venusaur lumbered over to me, so I cracked my eye open with a smile and looked at him.

"Yes Zane?" I asked gently.

He let a toothy grin cross his face before he stated, "I wanted to thank you for looking out for us like you do, Rick. I know you don't do it for the thanks, but I wanted to thank you anyway. Those Rockets you dealt with earlier were perfect examples of people who don't deserve to be with our kind."

The normally battle-hardened Venusaur's heartfelt words touched me deeply, and I let a caring smile cross my face as I rubbed his ear gently. "Well you're welcome, mate. I just want people and pokemon to be able to grow up in a world where people like Team Rocket are rarities...that's what I'm working towards." Zane smiled and nodded before making his way to the corner of the room with the other three, then promptly flopped onto the ground and closed his eyes with a grin.

"You really are awesome, Rick." Darcy's commented.

I looked to the Sneasel and smiled. "I know. It's a curse sometimes, but I guess if _you _can put up with me, I'll be okay."

Ada levitated herself up onto the bed next to me, with Darcy climbing up soon after and sitting next to me. As the two females took their places on either side of me, I couldn't help but feel happy at the state of things. I mean, I had six close friends no more than a few paces away from me, and I had the love of a beautiful woman...

And lately, it seems, I might have another.

During the past month or so, Darcy had shown quite a bit of interest in me. Originally I had completely ignored it, simply because I already had Ada and years of human customs told me polygamy was wrong.

But then I wasn't completely human, and neither were pokemon.

I had used Timothy as a model for a lot of things, namely what it meant to be an Awakened, and how I should treat pokemon as a whole. More recently though, I had taken quite a bit of knowledge from him on the subject of pokemon relationships. As with most non-human relationships, the strongest and/or most intelligent males often had multiple mates. Lions and wolves did it, some species of apes and monkeys did it, and even some birds did it. At first I had rationalized with myself that it was because humans were the only ones capable of love.

As I grew up through the years though, I quickly realized that assumption was wrong.

Male pokemon often had multiple mates as well, and it was very clear that pokemon were capable of rational thought, as well as all the same emotions that humans had. Even before falling in love with Ada, I didn't think of pokemon as simple animals. True, some species were more intelligent than others, but all could think for themselves, all of them had feelings, and all of them had wants and goals in life. It had become quite clear after a while that though we had different forms, in many ways, pokemon and humans were very similar.

So _would_ it be wrong to be _in_ love with more than one female?

I knew the answer...it wouldn't be wrong. I never held myself to human standards anyway, as in many ways, I couldn't even be held to the human status quo. I was now stronger, faster, more intelligent, and more versatile than a normal human. I had always gotten on better with pokemon anyway, so why should I let humans dictate my life and my choices?

Well...there was just one thing to take care of then.

As the Sneasel and Gardevoir talked animatedly to each other on either side of me, I looked to Darcy with a smile. "Hey Darce, I have a personal question, if you'd be so kind as to answer me."

She broke her gaze with Ada and looked up at me with a toothy grin. "Sure, Rick. What's up?"

I figured that as with most things, a direct approach would be best...

"How do you feel about me?" I stated with a raised eyebrow.

A maroon blush lit up her cheeks, and I heard Ada giggle from my other side. Darcy swallowed nervously and stammered, "W-well, that is...um..." She then sighed and grimaced. "You can read my emotions, can't you?"

In honesty I had been ignoring the emotional output that burst from her when I asked the question, so I shrugged. "Possibly...but maybe I want to hear it in your own words. I can sense emotions, not thoughts."

Darcy lowered her eyes to her lap and twiddled her claws a bit. "Well, I really like you. I'm sure you can tell that."

I nodded. "You wouldn't have come with me if you didn't like and trust me. Thanks for that, by the way."

The Sneasel shook her head and sighed. "That's true, but I don't just mean like that."

I smirked and played dumb. "How _do_ you mean then?"

"_Are you really going to make her say it out loud?"_ I heard Ada whisper within my mind.

I mentally chuckled. _"You know me well enough to know the answer to that, dear."_

Darcy sighed in frustration as she moved a little closer to me. "I'm not so good with expressing myself verbally. Can't I just _show_ you instead?"

I understood what she meant by now, and prepared myself as I nodded. "Of course. If you claw me though, I'm going to tickle you until you wet yourself."

The Sneasel leveled her crimson eyes with my own before crawling towards me, straddling my lap, and connecting her lips with mine. I relaxed into her oral embrace, and noticed that both her lips and breath were rather cool compared to my own, or even Ada's...but this just added a new interesting dimension to her.

After a few seconds, she gently pulled away with a nervous grin. "S-so, umm...yeah. That's how I feel."

I licked my lips a few times before smirking. "Now I'll show you how _I_ feel." I gently placed my hand along her left ear, my fingers brushing the feather-like protrusion there, then I gently pulled her back to my lips, and this time I initiated the kiss. I heard and felt her hum happily, and her happiness and contentment was broadcasted to the air, and I felt it. I then used my other hand on the small of her back to pull her closer to me, and I heard her squeak in surprise before moaning softly.

After a few minutes of our oral battle, we separated, both of us panting as we caught our breath.

"Call me weird, but that was _really_ sexy. I'm actually a little turned on right now." Ada commented, and I could _hear_ her grin.

I raised my eyebrow and looked to the Gardevoir. "Whatever happened to cute little Ada who got embarrassed easily?"

"She got corrupted by spending too much time around you." the psychic-type retorted with a smirk.

"I'm surprisingly okay with that half-compliment. Thanks, love." I responded with a smirk of my own. I then looked to the clock on the wall and pressed my hand to my clothes, changing them to a pair of loose shorts. "Well, we should get to sleep now. We've all got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I scooted towards the foot of the bed a bit before laying down.

Darcy turned around, settling her back against me as she said, "Yeah...I could use a good sleep." I leaned over to the Sneasel and kissed behind her ear, at which she smiled.

Ada then pressed her body against me and used the dull claws on her "hands" to draw little circles on my chest as she looked up at me, eyes shining in the light. I leaned down and kissed her softly before flicking my finger with psychic energy, turning the light off.

"Guten nacht." I muttered before closing my eyes and slipping away into slumber.


End file.
